Inconsolable
by I'llbeyourhero
Summary: Quinn is broken, a lot more than meets the eye and nobody notices except for one Rachel Berry. Will Rachel be able to mend her? Faberry!
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Inconsolable_

**Author:** _I'llbeyourhero_

**Summary:** _Quinn is broken, a lot more than meets the eye and nobody notices except for one Rachel Berry. Will Rachel be able to mend her? (Takes place after Prom Queen)_

**Rating:** _M (for language, adult themes and sexual material-in later chapters)_

**Spoilers:** _Anything up to Prom Queen-including said episode-is fair game._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Glee or the characters in said show. _

**Warning:** _This story does have some abuse in it._

**Note**_**: **__The Lucy storyline does not apply in this story, and never happened mainly because this idea worked better without it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_::Freshman year::_

It was the first week of freshman year. Quinn was already one of the Cheerio's but Sue had been working her hard, a little too hard. She was at the bottom of the pyramid at the moment, but everyone who wants to be at the top starts at the bottom, at least that's what the blonde tells her dad when she goes home and he complains that she's not trying hard enough and should be captain by now.

Then he'd always state that her sister would have been captain by now, and Quinn wants to tell him it's harder then he thinks, especially when she's just a freshman, a new kid. But she doesn't. Every night she lets him yell, curse and drink. Sometimes he pushes her physically (but he's never hit her, but she fears he may one day), for stupid reasons, for not being the perfect daughter like her sister, or for stepping out of line-only slightly. She listened to everything he said, and did everything he asked of her. The more she pleased him, the less he bothered her. He didn't use much strength, when he would shove her to the ground but he'd then storm away leaving the blonde to pick herself up. But regardless of what happened at home, she never allowed it to get into her school life, it was the one place he wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class." A female teacher, Mrs. Jacobs said, greeting them. Quinn wasn't paying attention she was doodling aimlessly on her book. She already hated this class, most of all she hated the seating arrangement. She was stuck beside a girl named Rachel Berry who she didn't pay much attention to, while Santana and Brittany sat beside each other, Quinn thought it wasn't fair that her two best friends always got partnered together, and she was stuck alone and left out. She sighed as the teacher began to write the instructions for the assignment on the board.<p>

"This assignment will be done in pairs, I've decided to partner you with the person you're sitting beside so get acquainted and get started. You better make plans to meet up after school, because I want this assignment on my desk tomorrow morning."

Quinn had blanked the teacher out, missing everything she said and when the screech of a chair coming from beside her echoed in her ear she furrowed her brows and turned. Her eyes locked with Rachel's and she was instantly pulled in.

"Hello my name is Rachel Berry, so how would you like to do this. We could meet up tonight at my house if you'd like, or yours if you'd prefer."

"What are you talking about?"

She turned away, which she found was hard to do because the blonde didn't want to look away from those delicate chocolate orbs.

"The assignment. Quinn please tell me you were listening."

The blonde shrugged and continued to doodle. "How did you know my name, I didn't recall introducing myself."

"You're a Cheerio, everyone knows you."

Quinn brought her pencil to her lips and began to chew it, an unhealthy habit but she did it a lot. "That's very true." She sent a smirk Rachel's way and the brunette rolled her eyes, a bit aggravated due to the blonde's cockiness and obvious ego.

"Since I wasn't listening I guess you're going to have to explain this stupid project to me."

The brunette rolled her eyes-yet again, but she couldn't help but find the other girl intriguing. It was also clear that she was beautiful, and Rachel was finding it hard just to keep her composure around the Cheerio, especially when her soft hazel eyes, locked onto hers. Rachel launched into an explanation about the assignment, and the blonde made a mental note to not ask her classmate another question, because she could go on for minutes.

Once Rachel was finally done explaining the project they began their work, and they were actually getting along. Quinn noticed that Rachel had some cute quirks that seemed to make Quinn giggle, and smile; while Rachel realized that Quinn wasn't just a cheerleader and a pretty face, she had a lot of passion especially with her opinions. They had agreed to go to Quinn's house to work on the project; the blonde insisted it was because her dad didn't want her missing a family dinner, when truthfully she just didn't want to piss him off.

Abruptly the bell echoed off the walls and Quinn slowly slid her chair out and stood up. The blonde began to gather her things and Rachel, who had written some ideas down using Quinn's pencil handed it back to the girl. Their fingers brushed, but only slightly and it caused both girls to disconnect immediately, caught off guard from the electric spark they felt rush through their skin at the simple touch.

"So, I'll meet you in the back parking lot?" Quinn asked, trying her best to steer clear of whatever she had just felt.

The brunette didn't say anything she just nodded; Rachel Berry was always one for dramatics and after feeling the jolt from the slight contact and the want to touch the blonde again she couldn't speak.

"Cool, see you around Berry."

* * *

><p>"This is your house? It's huge!" Rachel squealed as the blonde ushered them inside.<p>

"I guess...it's not that special."

"I wish my house was this big, but unfortunately my fathers, even though they are very successful enjoy moderate size houses, relaxing and quant spaces. I however want to live in a mansion like this, one day I will once I become a Broadway star but until then I-"

"Hey star relax would you, do you want anything to drink?"

"Water please and thank you."

The blonde nodded and walked away, leaving the diva alone in the big family room. "Just make yourself comfortable on the couch!" Quinn yelled loudly, from the kitchen. The diva did just that, she took her bag off and sat it on the floor, leaning it up against the couch. She sat down and as soon as she did she opened her bag and fished out their notes, and project that they had already gotten started on in class.

"Here you go." Quinn mumbled as she handed the girl her drink, this time she made sure they didn't have any skin to skin contact.

"Thank you once again Quinn."

"Yeah, don't mention it. So should we get to work?" the blonde wanted to get this done as fast as possible before her parents returned home, from their day at work.

Rachel nodded and Quinn sat down on the couch, making sure there was a fair amount of distance between them.

After about an hour, they finally finished their project and just sat and talked for a bit. Rachel smiled and put her full attention into everything Quinn said, where as the blonde kind of spaced out when Rachel rambled.

"Did he really say that to you?" Rachel asked, wrinkling her nose.

Quinn nodded. "It was a little creepy. Puck's a nice guy but when he talks about the way my Cheerio's skirt flies up, it kind of grosses me out." Rachel just laughed again and soon just smiled. She couldn't deny that she too had paid a lot of attention to Quinn in that skirt. In fact she had paid attention to Quinn since she saw the blonde on the first day of school, even before she was dressed in the now overly familiar uniform.

"Quinnie we're home!" Judy's voice filled the house and Quinn smiled weakly.

"Should I be nervous to meet your mom?"

Quinn shook her head. "It's my dad you'd have to worry about."

Rachel frowned, and the distress in Quinn's voice didn't go unnoticeable. The blonde held her breath as her dad walked into the family room, he was headed toward his study with his briefcase but he stopped in his tracks as he noticed an unfamiliar face on his couch.

"Quinn, who's your friend?"

The Cheerio swallowed a hard lump that had formed in her throat and looked into her dads eyes.

"Th-this is Rachel Berry, we were just working on a project the teacher assigned."

Russell furrowed his brows in a disapproving manner and looked the brunette over. He scoffed. He knew the name, the whole town did. He was aware of her dads, and Russell Fabray didn't like the fact that Rachel's dads were gay, and openly at that. To him it was a sin, and he was disappointed in his daughter for allowing Rachel in their house. He was disgusted; he didn't even to need to know Rachel's sexual orientation because he was appalled none the less.

"Quinn I think it's time that your friend went home."

The blonde turned towards Rachel and sent the girl an apologetic look. Rachel reached out and grabbed the Cheerio's hand, and Quinn let out a quiet gasp taken off guard by that searing spark in her hand, that had returned.

"I should be going anyways, my fathers are probably wondering where I am." She turned to Russell and sent him a smile, he plastered on a fake, forced one. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome." He said, trying his best to remain polite.

His attention fell onto Quinn and the blonde knew that look. He was far from happy and she knew she'd get the backlash of it later that night. He held his head high and puffed out his chest and walked away, towards his study like he had intended.

"Let me walk you to the door..."

Rachel nodded and slowly got up off of the couch, she was hiding the awkwardness she suddenly felt inside, but most importantly she was hiding her instant dislike for Mr. Fabray. As they walked to the door, not one word was exchanged, and it made the house and room suddenly feel eerie.

"Goodbye Quinn, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye."

Rachel sent her a small smile, which caused a slight tugging in the blonde's stomach. She swallowed hard and ignored it-whatever_ it_ was. She watched as Rachel walked away and down the street, making her way to her own house. She took in a deep breath and then sighed, as she closed the door. The sound echoing through the house, which was still eerie and from that day on she'd always dub the house as such. In fact she always felt like it was.

* * *

><p>"Quinn get your ass into my study, now!"<p>

The blonde sat on her bed and instantly stiffened at her dads tone. Her mom had a work meeting that night, and in result she was left alone with him. He drank almost religiously and every night he wasn't sober after 8pm. She tried not to admit it, or make it obvious but he scared her, a lot. She wasn't his prized daughter, her sister was. She tried to hold up the image her dad wanted, and attempted to fill her big sisters shoes. She did everything he asked of her, anything that would make him proud but it just wasn't good enough.

The Cheerio slowly made her way down the stairs, and attempted to keep her heart from speeding up to much. She kept her composure and continued her journey to her father's study. One thing she learned from being raised in this family was a Fabray never showed any weakness, especially when it came to emotion. When she arrived at the door she took in a deep breath and raised her fist, which was shaking a little bit. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to knock. If she didn't come to him, he would storm up to her room just the same, so she knew getting it over with was the right choice.

"Come in!" his loud booming voice stung her ears and she pushed her nerves away and twisted the doorknob.

"You wanted to see me dad?"

He nodded furiously and turned to face his daughter. He sat his glass, which was half full of scotch down on the table. By the way he wobbled; it was not his first of the night.

"We need to talk, about Rachel Berry."

She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow-her eyebrows were where she kept all of her emotion. She could speak wonders and volumes with just a simple eyebrow raise, or a furrow and even when she raised them both. It was definitely one thing that Quinn was good at, but she had to be. Over the years hiding all her emotions, made her show them in different ways. Instead of conveying them in an obvious form like most people, her ways were quite subtle.

"W-what about her?"

"Why the hell were you hanging out with her? She is a disgrace and no daughter of mine will be hanging out with her, or her father's! Do you understand me? I can't believe you allowed her into our home."

"Our teacher partnered us up on a project, I'm-I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

Her dad stepped forward, and was closer to her now. She took in a deep breath, once again pushing everything away. She wasn't going to show her dad she was scared of him, but little did she know he was well aware of that.

"You will listen to me and do as I say, understand. I will not allow you to hang out with that dyke."

The word pierced Quinn in the heart, and she had no idea why but hearing it, especially in the blunt and hateful way Russell said it made Quinn feel as though she just got stabbed with a knife and then said knife was twisted about ten times.

"Isn't that a little extreme? I mean just because her fathers are gay, does that really matter? They love each other and I thought love was supposed to be-"

"Don't you dare try and contradict me young lady."

She took in a deep breath. She didn't usually stand up to him, but for some reason this topic in general was bugging her and she needed to. "Love is supposed to be faceless. Her dads love each other and they love Rachel and treat her well, so isn't that all that matters? I don't think god would hate them for loving each other because-"

"Shut up! Don't you dare mention such nonsense!" he took a few more steps closer to his daughter and glared at her. She swallowed thickly when she noticed how close he was. "I'm in charge and I'm telling you to stay away from her!" Russell raised his hand, preparing his ammo.

"But I like her, she's nice and-"Suddenly her words were cut short when his hand connected hard with her cheek. Her eyes instantly began to fill with unshed tears. It was the first time he had hit her, pushing she could handle because that was light and never hard. But this was different. She felt her cheek burn instantly from the harsh power he held behind that slap.

"Do you understand me? You will not be-friend her, I don't want her influencing you." He said, acting as if nothing had happened. Like the slap didn't even exist.

She nodded, still holding onto her sore cheek. She swallowed down the tears that wanted to spill over but she wouldn't allow them to, not in front of him.

"Good, now get lost I don't want to see your face at the moment."

She just nodded once again and ran out of the room. As she descended the first step on the staircase her tears began to sill, and drip down her cheeks. As she hurried inside of her room she wondered how someone who was supposed to love you and claimed that they did, could hit you in a fashion like he had hit her. She slammed the door behind her and slid down it, allowing the sobs to escape freely.

* * *

><p>As she walked into school the next day-make-up covering the slight mark that was still left on her cheek when she woke up that morning-she spotted Rachel at her locker. The brunette looked at her and the Cheerio felt a sting fill her, just at the memory of what had played out between her and her dad last night. But she also felt a pang of hurt, or guilt she wasn't quite sure, she knew what she had to do. She had to make Rachel Berry hate her, in order to keep her at bay. As much as she actually wanted to be the girl's friend, she just couldn't. Not after the previous night. The blonde wasn't just doing it for her own safety; she was also doing it for Rachel's in a twisted way.<p>

A fiery Latina soon appeared at Quinn's side and she stood with confidence and a cocky smirk etched into her flawless face. When she had told Santana she had to make Rachel hate her, the girl asked no questions just shrugged and agreed to help. Santana knew nothing about her home life, even though they had known each other since kindergarten.

A bubbly blonde appeared on the other side of Quinn, a smile playing with her lips. She was carefree and sometimes Quinn wished she was more like Brittany, Brittany however knew most of what happened in the Fabray house hold. She was there the first time Russell had pushed Quinn, and from then on the blonde went to Brittany when it happened. She never showed any fear from it, or sadness she just informed the bubbly blonde what had happened. She even knew of the slap that happened the night previous.

"Let's do this shall we?" Santana said.

Quinn swallowed hard and nodded. The Latina pulled a slushie that she had been hiding, from behind her back. "I got the very berry flavour." The smirk grew, if that was possible and Quinn didn't find the pun funny.

"Let's do this before I back out..."

Santana nodded, and all three of them headed towards Rachel's locker. The diva turned to glance at them but before she could get a word out Santana flicked her wrist and the dripping sugary beverage began to drip down Rachel's face and clothes. The brunette chanced a glance at Quinn and in that moment they were both heartbroken. The blonde forced herself to look away and replaced the slight vulnerability that managed to shed through with a fake smile and a fake laugh.

"Red looks great on you...Man Hands." Quinn said. She had no idea where the nick name came from, but it was born. The blonde took a slight glance at Rachel's hands, she knew they weren't manly, but it was an insult and that's all that mattered.

"Matches that horrible outfit, anyone ever tell you that you dress like a preschooler?" Santana said, glaring holes into the brunette.

Rachel held herself together and turned around, her back now facing them, she hurried toward the bathroom and Quinn let out a much needed breath, that she didn't know she had been holding. Santana patted her on the back and Brittany grabbed her hand, knowing the real reason why the fellow blonde had to do what she did.

Santana began to walk away and Quinn followed, slamming Rachel's locker shut as she did so.

* * *

><p><em>::Junior Year::<em>

Rachel chased Quinn into the bathroom, she wasn't sure why she went after her but she's always had a soft spot for the blonde. Ever since the first day they met Quinn had always intrigued her and she'd be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for Quinn. There was something there, but Rachel was too stubborn to even analyze it.

"Quinn you need to calm down!"

The blonde swiftly turned around to face Rachel and pointed at her; anger filling her expression and hurt and sadness filling her voice. Rachel seemed to be the only person to pull out any vulnerability or any emotion in general out from the blonde. That pull at Quinn's gut that only happened when Rachel was around made itself known. It's been there, ever since freshman year but it was getting harder to ignore as of late.

"This is your fault! Nobody ever would've voted for me 'cause they knew he would rather be with you."

"That's not true-"

Quinn lost her resolve and lost her patience. She wasn't even sure what she was angry at anymore. Maybe she was mad at Rachel, because Finn wanted her. Maybe she was mad at Finn because he wanted Rachel and not her. She was a little mad because she lost Prom Queen. She was jealous of Finn that much she did know because he was closer to Rachel, he could hold her and be with her in ways Quinn couldn't. The blonde was scared. All her emotions bunched up and before she could control it her hand raised and it connected with Rachel's cheek.

The sound bounced off of the bathroom walls and as soon as Quinn realized what she had done, regret instantly bubbled up into her eyes. Rachel noticed it; the diva knew how sorry Quinn was based on the look that was held in the hazel orbs. The blonde took in a few heavy and deep breaths and tried to push back the tears but they were coming anyway.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked.

Quinn although she reminded herself of her father in that exact moment, she was different than him. She wanted to take it back, she felt horrible and apologized but regardless she felt empty. She was exactly like him, and she wanted to breakdown even more. Her own cheek began to hurt as she felt his hand collide with her in memory; the first time he ever did it it shattered her pride. Now she just did it to somebody else.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, or the characters. I also don't own Facebook. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_All her emotions bunched up and before she could control it her hand raised and it connected with Rachel's cheek. _

"_I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked. _

* * *

><p>It was now Saturday and Prom was over, and for Quinn it seemed like everything was coming to its end. School was going to be done soon-until it was time for senior year to start up-she knew her and Finn were going to be done come Monday, all thanks to what had happened between him and Jesse. She liked Finn, she really did but she didn't want to be with someone who only seemed to have eyes for someone else. That was another main problem of hers; Rachel. Ever since Friday night, which although it was only the day previous, she couldn't get the little diva out of her mind. Once she slapped her she had been tipped over the edge and into Rachel's world on some level, even if she didn't want to be there.<p>

Little did the diva know when Quinn returned home after Prom, she cried for what seemed like hours. Her tears made her eyes itchy, red and swollen. That slap had replayed in her head so many times and each time she saw more of her dad in her then she wanted to. She began to remember all the times her dad backhanded her. Everything began to sting, and she just cried.

The diva and ex-cheerleader made up, in a weird sense. Rachel comforted her, or at least tried and Quinn had realized that Rachel couldn't help that Finn was in love with her. Rachel wasn't that bad-or as bad as she thought. The brunette was still unbelievably annoying, and the ex-cheerleader had no intention of starting a friendship, but at least they could be civil towards one another. One thing that had been on Quinn's mind since the moment they had shared during prom, was the way Rachel was with her. So gentle and kind, she really had a big heart. She comforted her, and wiped her tears even after Quinn slapped her. The diva could have ran away, but instead she stayed by Quinn's side, allowing her to breakdown and being there for her during said breakdown.

What really bothered Quinn though was that sudden rush she had felt when their hands brushed together, and the slight shiver she felt when Rachel wiped away her tears. It was different, and the blonde wasn't going to analyze the effects the diva had on her that night. She definitely wasn't interested in confronting that, because she was afraid of the outcome, and what it really meant. So instead she pushed it to the back of her mind. She was trying to force herself not to think of the pull at her gut, or the way her heart had fluttered when Rachel performed Jar of Hearts, on some level she kind of thought the song was about her; but also about Jesse and Finn but when they had locked eyes she knew. She knew the real meaning behind it.

The blonde let out a long sigh as she sat on her bed with her laptop resting on her lap, on yet another uneventful afternoon; the hype of Prom had already died down. Before the prom, the talk of the event was high and everywhere, but once it was over it seemed like it never existed. The only traces that were left were the small things some people had posted on Facebook. The blonde let out a yawn, mostly from the boredom as she stalked her way through Facebook. Her eyes soon settled on a status from one particular person.

**Rachel Berry:** _'To the start of new beginnings, and the end of old/bad habits'_

A smile began to tug at the blonde's lips and before she even had the time to think about it her mouse hovered over the like button and she clicked it. Another sigh left her and she rubbed her tired eyes. when she had woken up that morning her mom had left her a note saying that they needed to have a very important talk, when she got home from her regular Saturday massage, every time the blonde thought about what it could mean, she felt suddenly tired and worn out.

The abrupt beep from her computer echoed in the eerie silence and caused her to jump. Her eyes snapped to the blinking chat box in the corner and she huffed. _Figures_, she thought.

**Rachel **

_Hello Quinn, I just wanted to thank you for liking my status. Usually you pay no attention to me at all, so this is a step up. _

Quinn rolled her eyes and drew her bottom lip inward, between her teeth. She bit it as she contemplated whether she should just ignore the other girl, or be polite enough to answer.

**Rachel **

_I know you're there Quinn. You might as well answer me_.

**Quinn**

_What do u want Berry? Is it ur intention 2 make my already horrible day even worse?_

**Rachel **

_I didn't have that intention Quinn. I merely just wanted to talk. I thought we may have come a little forward after prom, with you slapping me and me making you feel better. Also short forms really? Aren't you old enough to step away from abbreviations? _

**Quinn**

_Rachel I would prefer if u left me alone. I never said I wanted 2 be friends with u, I just decided I'll be a little nicer to u at school that's all. Also I'll type how I want 2 type. _

**Rachel **

_See that's what bothers me. Every time I offer you my friendship you shut me down, I understand I have some qualities you may not like, and I realize we may not have much in common but I believe we could be great friends Quinn. _

**Quinn**

_God u even ramble on the computer. _

**Rachel **

_I do not Ramble, I just like to explain my points. By the way you called me Rachel..._

**Quinn**

_That's ur name isn't it?_

Quinn rolled her eyes, but even though she wanted to be annoyed, she could only smile.

**Rachel**

_You'll have to forgive me Quinn but it is quite a shock that you are actually using my given name. _

**Quinn**

_Well I don't have 2. If u'd prefer I could call u Man Hands again. _

**Rachel **

_I prefer if you didn't._

**Quinn**

_What is it that u really wanted Berry?_

**Rachel **

_I just wanted to ask if you would like to hang out Monday evening, after school._

**Quinn **

_And why would I want 2 do that?_

**Rachel **

_Because I think you're lonely and deep down I know you need and want a friend. I am willing to be-friend you Quinn, just accept the offer. If you get annoyed with me, I will gladly leave. _

The blonde stared at her computer screen and she mentally cursed her body for betraying her, her heart began to speed up and she felt a slight flutter fill her stomach. For some reason she just didn't want to say no. in truth Rachel was right, Quinn was lonely and she wanted someone to hang out with, she scrunched up her nose as she realized Rachel was the only one-besides Brittany-who would even want to hang out with her.

**Quinn**

_I already had something going on, but meet me at the park, the one close 2 Brittany's house at 6. _

**Rachel**

_May I ask why the park? And it shocks me that you would pick somewhere so public. Are you sure you can be seen with me?_

**Quinn **

_There's some stuff I want to do there, just show up Berry._

Quinn looked away from her computer and over at her desk, her camera was gently resting on it. It was old fashioned, not digital. It snapped the pictures and each roll of film had to be developed. That was the way she liked it. One thing not many people knew about her was that she was highly interested in photography. McKinley didn't offer any photography courses, and she never really showed that side of her at school. Santana didn't even know, however Brittany did and besides that only her parents. Her dad thought it was a useless and time wasting hobby but her mom loved it, because every picture Quinn took she claimed was beautiful.

Once her dad left, Judy had framed many of the pictures and hung them around the family room, and hallways. She also made one of the extra rooms in the basement into a dark room for Quinn. When that had happened she was ecstatic because she didn't have to go to the store to get them developed. The only reason her mom did all that though was to make up for everything. Her mom was still trying, but the blonde couldn't complain because she liked it. Who wouldn't?

The blonde smiled to herself and then looked away and back at her screen.

**Rachel **

_I'll be there Quinn you don't have to worry about that, I was just curious. _

**Rachel **

_There was something else I also wanted to talk to you about, but I was afraid I would anger you. _

**Rachel**

_Are you still there?_

**Quinn**

_Sorry I zoned out. What did u want 2 talk 2 me about?_

**Rachel**

_Well I would like to talk to you about Finn. _

**Quinn **

_I really don't want 2 talk about him Berry. It's bad enough he'd rather have u instead of me. _

**Rachel **

_I had no intention of stealing him away from you, and although it was hard for me to watch him with you..._

Rachel was about to rant on about the real reason she was jealous but one thing she wasn't about to do was spill the beans about the crush she held towards the blonde. She wasn't sure how long she liked Quinn, but she knew it was a while. She was beginning to consider that maybe Finn wasn't the one she was after all along. When she had told Quinn she was the prettiest girl she's ever met, the diva meant every word. But she added the more then that part to her speech because to her Quinn was more than just a pretty face. She knew there was a soft interior underneath that hard exterior. The slap had hurt her, not physically but emotionally. Being slapped by the person you're harbouring feelings for can break your heart more then you expect, but once she saw the instant regret and shame fill Quinn's deep hazel eyes she couldn't get mad, and the hurt washed away in a rush.

Some days it was just too much for Rachel to take. Having secret feelings for the ex-Cheerio captain, most beautiful girl in the school, and most desired was hard. But one thing Rachel Berry was good at was facing a tough challenge.

**Quinn**

_Go on..._

**Rachel **

_I didn't expect him to get into a brawl with Jesse at prom. Just so you know I don't want Finn, It may not seem like it but I'm moving on from him and I wouldn't purposely wreck your relationship with him. If you're happy with him, then you should be with him. If he were to ask me to get back together with him, I would say no. It's not Finn I want, and I'm sorry him chasing after me ruined your prom. _

Rachel released her fingers from her keyboard and swung her legs beneath her desk out of nervousness.

**Quinn**

_I shouldn't have put all the blame on u, Finn's crazy about u and I can't stop that. I thought he loved me but clearly his heart belongs to u. I'm going to end things with him on Monday, unless he beats me to it. _

**Rachel **

_I'm sorry to hear that your relationship will be ending. And he may think his heart belongs to me, but I don't want to accept it, and my heart doesn't belong to him. _

'_It'd belong to you in an instant, if you asked for it_,' Rachel thought and let out a much needed sigh.

**Quinn**

_Is Jesse the reason u're giving up on Finn. 'Cause no offense Rachel but u didn't seem like u wanted 2 give up on Finn so easily. _

**Rachel**

_You of all people should know what it's like to play up an image...I won't go into detail but as I said, I have no interest in Finn. _

Rachel was quick to type another reply, before Quinn had the chance to ask.

**Rachel**

_Nor do I have feelings for Jesse. He and I are just friends. _

**Quinn**

_I don't care if u like Jesse or Finn, just stay out of my love life next time Berry. _

Rachel sighed; a bit upset she wanted nothing but to be a part of Quinn's love life. She racked her brain for a response but she couldn't seem to think of one, then she remembered that Quinn had mentioned she was having a bad day earlier.

**Rachel**

_I know this is a sudden change of topic, but you said earlier you were having a bad day, may I ask why?_

Quinn rolled her eyes and was just about to send a reply when she heard the loud slam of her front door. Her body stiffened and her heart began to pound hard against her rib cage in slight nervousness and a bit of fear. She was not looking forward to this mother daughter talk at all.

"Quinnie I'm home! Can you come down here please?"

**Quinn**

_Sorry g2g. _

Before Rachel replied she signed off Facebook and closed her computer. The blonde jumped off of her bed and hurried down the stairs, knowing her mom didn't like to be kept waiting.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note: **_**This Chapter is a ittle slow, but it is needed for the story. Things will pick up next chapter I promise**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Quinn walked into the family room, and took in a deep breath as she saw her mom sitting on the couch. Judy looked like she was lost in a far away land, or at least her mind was. Quinn cleared her throat and the older blonde turned to look at her.

"Oh hello Hunny, sit down." Judy lightly patted the abandoned spot beside her. Quinn nervously and slowly made her way over to her mom and sat down on the couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" the blonde rolled her eyes, disappointed that she couldn't keep herself strong. Her voice had cracked, and the only reason she was so nervous was due to the fact that her mom seemed to be in deep thought, and not fully there.

"This may be a little difficult to hear and talk about, but keep in mind that I love you, and I'll always have your best interest at heart."

Quinn swallowed thickly; she knew judging by the way her gut was twisting, and the sudden urge to get sick that this wasn't going to turn out good. Whatever it was, she knew it was bad.

"You're starting to scare me..."

Judy took in a shaky sigh and reached for Quinn's hand. "I wanted to tell you this sooner, but you were so happy about prom and I didn't want you to carry the weight of it on your shoulders so I decided to tell you this today..."

"Mom, please just spit it out."

"I've been talking to your father a lot over the last few months...and we've been meeting for coffee a couple times a week..."

Quinn felt as if she had just been hit by a truck. She felt this sudden pain in her chest, and her heart tried it's best to beat normally, but it was fast and wasn't slowing down anytime soon. The blonde's face went completely blank, and she paled greatly; she looked as white a ghost. Her stomach began to turn and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick; again.

"Quinnie are you okay? You don't look so good." Judy squeezed her daughter's hand and Quinn didn't reply she just stared blankly at her mom. Although she may have been looking in her general direction she wasn't paying attention to Judy. Her mom decided to take it as a chance to keep talking.

"We've been discussing it and we both feel that it's time he comes home. I realize it will take a lot of work, and trying on everyone's part but we both feel we could be a family again."

Quinn's shock soon faded and her face reddened with anger. Her fists, which were by her sides clenched and Judy immediately, dropped Quinn's hand, not wanting the blonde to break her bones. Quinn's eyes snapped to her mother's eyes and a growl came from the back of Quinn's throat-an actual growl.

"How could you do that to me? I thought you wanted us to have a fresh start!"

"I love your father sweetie and he's willing to start over, new and fresh."

The blonde jumped up from the couch and looked down at her mother. Her eyes darkened in the fit of rage and her mom swallowed thickly, actually scared of her own daughter. After all she was the daughter of Russell Fabray. Although Quinn was nothing like him, their rage sometimes seemed similar. The only difference was Quinn knew when to cool it.

"He hurt me and kicked me out! He cheated on you! He doesn't even deserve a second chance!" she yelled, her fists still clenched at her sides.

"Quinn, I gave you a second chance, and your father deserves the same."

"I made a mistake! He-he didn't!"

"Dear, I think he is trying to prove it was all just a mistake. He loves you Quinn and you know that."

Her eyes sent daggers into her mother and she narrowed them. There was no way a guy who used to hit her and threw her out of his house, loved her. "Actually I don't know that, in fact I know he doesn't love me. He doesn't love you either and you're a fucking idiot for allowing him back here!"

"That is enough! I will value your opinion but I will not allow you to talk to me that way, you know what I've told you about your language before Quinn." Judy slowly stood up and her daughter still towered over her. Their eyes were still locked and Quinn had let out a snort.

"Do you expect us to be a perfect little family? Because honestly we were never a family!"

"Quinn we were a family at one point, and your dad and I want to get back to that. He's willing to let go of the mistakes you have made, and apologize for his own. Just give it a try, please?"

"This is fucking bullshit! When I came back you promised me things would be different. He will probably get drunk as always at night, and slap us around like he use to. People like that never change! I'm not giving him the benefit of the doubt or another chance, he doesn't deserve it."

"Language Quinn! He has changed sweetie, just take my word for it. As for your father moving in you better get used to it soon because he starts moving back in tomorrow. I expect you to be here, and to help. I also expect no attitude from you tomorrow, understood?"

"Tomorrow! How long have you hid this from me? Why would you choose the last possible second to tell me?"

"I was just waiting for the right time sweetie."

The blonde felt herself breakdown. Her anger was slowly fading, but sadness was taking its place. Her eyes began to well up with unshed tears and she took in a deep shaky breath. "I'll be in my room." She whispered, and in a flash she was running up the stairs towards her destination.

She slammed the door behind her, and threw herself onto her bed. She allowed the tears to fall freely. Her cheeks were wet, and she didn't even bother to wipe them off. She just laid there curled up in a ball and cried. She didn't do it often, hell she usually never did, she was raised to brush everything off and sweep it under the rug. That's what the Fabrays did, and truthfully she was getting sick of doing so. She wanted to be more open; she wanted to make everything right, with her family, with Santana, Finn and most of all with Rachel. As the tears continued to fall she was releasing emotions that weren't just associated with her dad. The blonde let out a loud sob that echoed in her quiet bedroom. She scrunched up her nose because the sound made her feel uneasy. She hated hearing herself fall apart. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to push the remaining tears out.

"This can't be happening." She mumbled to herself, as best she could through the sobs.

* * *

><p>She sat in her bed after her breakdown, her back propped up against her headboard. Her laptop was on again, and it was hard to see her screen through blurry eyes. She sniffled and rubbed them softly, trying to clear up her vision. She didn't want to talk to anyone, so she avoided Facebook, but little did she know her computer had automatically signed her into her instant messaging service, like it always did every time it was booted up.<p>

The blonde scanned through a few things on her computer, mostly old photos that were still uploaded into her pictures folder. As she leisurely made her way through each photo a chat window suddenly opened up, blocking her view.

**Puck says:**

_Want 2 hang out tomorrow? _

**Quinn says:**

_What's the catch?_

**Puck says: **

_Lauren is busy & I just want 2 hang out with someone who can play a decent round of COD_

**Quinn says:**

_Y not ask Finn or Sam?_

**Puck says:**

_Sam's babysitting & the only thing Finn wants 2 talk about is Rachel. You're the only chick who can put up a good game. _

Quinn bit her bottom lip, she wasn't _in_ love with Finn, but she did love him on some level. She knew their relationship was ending, but for some reason it still hurt. The blonde let out a deep breath and considered it, it probably wouldn't make her dad happy to have Puck in the house, but having someone there would make it easier on her. She also knew Puck would go there, because Mrs. Puckerman was not fond of Quinn, at all.

**Quinn says: **

_If I say yes will u leave me alone?_

**Puck says:**

_U got it baby mama_

**Quinn says: **

_Fine, see u tmrw. If u ever tell anyone I play this game with u, I will torture u, got that?_

Living with Puck came with some advantages, like having a roof over her head, having a lot of freedom, and having food to eat but it had a lot more disadvantages, one being Call Of Duty. She had played it with him many nights, out of pure boredom and in dire need of some form of entertainment. She would never admit it but she actually enjoyed it.

Puck kept his word, he didn't respond and the blonde let out a sigh of relief. All her anger had slowly faded away during her waterfall of tears, and she was passed the sad stage...now she was just depressed. Her life was actually beginning to get on track, she vowed that everything was going to change after Prom that she was going to change and show everyone who she really was instead of hiding behind a bitchy facade but now everything was crashing down around her, and that plan didn't even seem important anymore. Almost as if her mind, and the thought of being nicer to people summoned the girl a new chat window opened, with Rachel Berry of course starting a conversation.

**Rachel says: **

_Hello Quinn :)_

**Quinn says:**

_That happy face doesn't belong there. Hi_.

**Rachel says: **

_I can't be happy to be having a conversation with you? _

**Quinn says:**

_Berry I'm warning u do not get on my nerves. U can be happy, but I'm not._

**Rachel says: **

_What's wrong?_

**Quinn says: **

_Leave me alone. _

**Rachel says: **

_If that is what you wish Quinn, but I would like to let you know that if you need someone to talk to, then don't hesitate to message me or call me. I'm assuming you still have my cell phone number, because I gave it to everyone in Glee club almost a year ago, unless you deleted it of course, which wouldn't surprise me. _

**Quinn says:**

_I still have ur number Rachel. _

The blonde reached for her cell phone and picked it up. She sighed as she scanned through it and came over the contact she was looking for. Man Hands. In the past every time she saw it she would snicker but now she just rolled her eyes and scrunched up her nose. She clicked edit contact and before she could change her mind she back spaced Man Hands and typed in Rachel instead.

**Rachel says:**

_Good, you should use it sometime ;)_

**Quinn says: **

_Maybe. Look as much as I'd like 2 continue this conversation, I think I'm going 2 head 2 bed early. I'll see u at school on Monday. Btw I don't think I'll be able 2 meet you Monday night, something's come up. _

The last thing she wanted to do was piss off her dad.

**Rachel says:**

_That's perfectly fine Quinn maybe some other time. Goodnight and Sweet dreams. _

**Quinn says:**

_Night._

If the blonde was honest with herself talking with Rachel had been the best part of her night, and she didn't actually want to stop but she knew if she didn't she could be getting in deeper then she planned too.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Note: **__This chapter doesn't really have any Faberry but there will be some in the next chapter and more in the chapter after that. Please R&R, thank you for all the story alerts you guys are awesome. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

A loud bang at Quinn's bedroom door made her jump awake. Her heart had beat heavily and with great speed in her chest as she tried to come down from her almost heart attack. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, she wished there was a better wakeup call then a bang on the door. But when her mom needed her up, that was always the way she did things.

"Quinnie it's time to get up! Your dad will be here soon, and we'll need your help to move in his stuff."

"Alright mom, I'll be down soon." Quinn mumbled, pushing herself out of bed. The last thing she wanted to do was help her father move in, all she wanted was things to go back to normal. They were going so good, and things were finally going well and then her mom had to ruin it by allowing him to come back. The blonde knew everything was going to change now, and nothing was going to get better. She accepted it and just decided to go with it.

She listened as her mom walked away, her gentle footsteps taking one step at a time. Quinn took in a deep breath and headed over to her bathroom, which was attached to her room. As she was passing the mirror to start the shower she caught her reflection. There were bags under her eyes and her eyes were still red and swollen from all the tears she had shed the previous night.

She pried her eyes away from the mirror and continued toward the shower. She started the water, warming it up to a comfortable temperature. If she was going to face her dad today, she needed to relax. This was the only way she knew how. The blonde slowly shed her clothes, and ran her hand through her hair. She took a tentative step into the shower and groaned as the warm water traced over her stiff body. For a moment she felt the stress ease away, and the reality of that day fade.

* * *

><p>After Quinn got dressed in a pair of tight jeans, and a simple tank top she slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The scent of Bacon filled her nose, her stomach grumbled just at the thought, and sight of the meat product. Judy, who was sitting at the table with a coffee and a now empty plate in front of her, looked up at her daughter, a soft smile played with her lips.<p>

The blonde ignored it and filled a plate with some Bacon and eggs. She was silent as she sat down opposite her mother, her attention on her food and only her food.

"I know this will be really hard for you but I'm sure it will benefit us. We need him Quinn."

"No I don't need him at all and you're weak for thinking you need him." She whispered, as she stabbed a piece of Bacon with her fork.

"Quinn please give him a chance, he has changed and he wants to make amends with you."

"He could apologize a million times, and I won't forgive him mom and neither should you."

"I am not having this conversation with you again. You are far better off than most kids, with your situation and I think you should give him a second chance and while you are living under this roof young lady you will get along with him."

"I make no promises." She mumbled and shoved a piece of bacon into her mouth. After chewing quickly and swallowing just as fast she looked into her moms eyes. "Puck's coming over later..."

"Noah Puckerman?"

Quinn nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Well sweetie I have no problem with that, as long as you stay in the living room where I can see you. I don't trust him, especially after he..." she couldn't finish her sentence. "But I don't know how your dad will feel about this...when he found out Puck was really the father he threatened to hunt him down and kill him."

Quinn swallowed her food hard and it hurt as it forcefully slid down her throat. "Well Puck and I are friends, and he will have to deal with it if he wants to prove to me he has changed. I'm also developing a friendship with Rachel so we'll see how much he deals with that." Quinn stood up and carried her plate with her.

"You still have a lot of food left on your plate dear, you love Bacon."

"Well I'm not hungry anymore."

Judy sighed and a loud bang at the front door made both woman jump. "Your dad's here be on your best behaviour Quinn."

She nodded, deciding to go by the saying 'if you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all' for the moment. They both exited the kitchen and made their way to the front door, which led into the family room. Judy opened the door and Quinn's heart shattered, it felt like a hammer had done slammed onto it, as she saw her dad on the other side, smiling.

"Hello my beautiful ladies." He said, a smile making his lips turn upwards. Quinn felt a chill run up her spine, there was something about that smile. It just didn't seem real, and sincere. He was playing them and she could tell. Russell knew Judy would take him back if he begged and came crawling back with his tail between his legs, it made the blonde sick to her stomach. That's exactly what she wanted to do as she stared at her dad. Their eyes connected and Quinn felt the sick feeling become worse, she actually felt the vomit rise in her throat. She swallowed hard, pushing whatever it was back down.

"Hello Quinn." He said softly. He walked inside past the threshold and that's when Quinn knew there was no going back.

"Hi."

"It's nice to see you again." He said, his voice was gentle but Quinn wasn't buying it.

She nodded. "You can't just expect me to forgive you."

"I know, and I will work hard for your forgiveness sweetie."

She nodded yet again, it was becoming a habit.

"Now can I get some help with my stuff?" he said, attempting to break the thick tension.

Both woman nodded and walked out to the large truck that was obviously Russell's new truck. They began to help him unload and the whole time Quinn just wanted to run.

* * *

><p>"I'll throw this damn controller at your head if you blow me up one more time!" Quinn yelled as she pressed hard on the button repeatedly on the PS3 controller.<p>

"Are you aware that I'm supposed to blow you up?" Puck said, he sent her a coy smile and she rolled her eyes.

They sat on the living room couch, playing video games. They had already played a few rounds of COD and now they were engrossed in a different game. One Puck had brought over, one that she had never heard of. She didn't even remember the name, but since she kept losing she instantly hated it.

"Yes, but I haven't won one game since we started playing, and I'm beginning to think this game is rigged!"

The distant sounds of her parents stacking some things onto shelves and unpacking Russell's stuff could be heard. She tried not to focus on it, and enjoy her time with Puck but she couldn't shake the uncomfortable and uneasy feeling she had, all because her dad was under the same roof as her.

"Or you just suck at playing it."

"Don't make me kick you out." She said, a laugh coming into her voice.

Puck shifted his weight and moved closer, teasing her. "You know you can't kick me out baby mama, you'd miss me too much." He sent her a wink, and little did they know from the corner of the room Russell was watching, with distaste.

Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder causing him to shift. "You're a jackass."

"But you love it." He wiggled his eyebrows and she shook her head.

"How does Lauren put up with you?"

The boy shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV screen. "She loves the Puckasaurus."

"Maybe she was dropped on her head when she was a baby..."

Puck held his hand over his heart and mocked a hurt expression. "I resent that. She digs me, and if I'm not mistaken you had the hots for me too at one point in time."

"I thought I did, but sorry to disappoint you I didn't like you that way."

For a brief second it looked as if real hurt flashed across Puck's face. Quinn felt her heart squeeze at the expression he was holding. She and Puck would always hold a special connection, all because of Beth. But that connection wasn't love and if anything it was just a strong, tight bond of friendship.

"Quinnie is your friend staying for dinner?" Judy asked, as she walked towards them.

Puck shook his head and gave her and then Quinn an apologetic look. "Sorry Mrs. Fabray but I gotta jet. I have a pool to clean in about an hour."

"You're ditching me for a pool?"

Russell soon appeared at Judy's side and gently took her hand in his. Quinn saw the simple touch and her stomach clenched and it physically hurt. It felt as if she had a baby in there all over again, kicking her.

Puck searched Quinn's eyes, but he couldn't see anything past the hard wall she had up. She never usually allowed anyone to see the emotions that would flow through her eyes. The blonde reached out and grabbed Puck's hand and squeezed it, as if she was pleading for him not to go. He knew exactly why, she didn't want to be left alone, because her dad had come back.

"I got to make a living babe." He mumbled and shrugged his shoulders. "But it isn't just any pool, its Rachel's pool and I can't say no to my fellow Jew. Do you want to come? We could all chill." Puck knew a little bit about what happened at prom, the smack and the common and civil ground the two girls had settled on. He assumed it would be cool for them to hang out but he saw a slight blush creep into Quinn's cheeks and he smirked.

The blonde looked up at her parents and she knew she didn't imagine the fire in her father's eyes. Rachel was never a good subject for him to talk about, he hated the girl and Quinn couldn't understand it. Sure they were religious-even though Quinn has lost a lot of her faith over the last year-but she wished her dad was open minded, or at least tried to be. She wondered what he'd do if she told him she was gay. Right now she wasn't sure what she was, but she had been thinking about it for a few months. She knew she wasn't usually sexually attracted to boys, she dated them for her image and when she thought of girls, her pulse quickened, especially one girl in particular. But she never examined it too much; maybe she would have if her dad wasn't back in her life.

"No you go, tell her I say hi."

Puck nodded and slowly pulled himself up off of the couch, his long legs brushing on the soft cushions. He gently squeezed Quinn's thigh while he stood up and the blonde stood up as well.

"I will."

They walked to the door in silence and she could still feel the intense gaze from her dad, burning holes in the back of her as she stood in the doorway.

"See you at school tomorrow?"

Quinn nodded. "Puck..." his eyes shot up to meet hers and they started at each other, not daring to break eye contact "...please don't tell anyone that he moved back in." She finished in a whisper, one only the two of them could hear.

Puck shook his head, "I won't. Later baby mama."

The blonde raised her hand and waved a small wave. She watched him leave and once he was out of sight she closed the door and turned toward her parents. Her dad was holding a glass of whisky, and her mom was holding a glass of water. Her mom had cut back on the alcohol, but as Quinn watched her dad raise the glass to his lips, she knew him changing was never going to happen.

"Who was that boy again?"

"Noah Puckerman." Her voice was strong and didn't crack, this time she won't let him get to her.

"Which one was he again? Are you dating that boy?"

Quinn placed her hands on her hips, standing strong and bringing her old signature stance back. "No we aren't together, we're just friends." The blonde took a few steps forward and looked into her dads eyes. "He was the father of my baby." She added answering his first question.

"You should have discussed this with me, before inviting him over. I don't trust him."

"Puck's a good guy, and I don't have to run anything by you because you've only been living here for a few hours."

"I'm still your father, and I would like it if you told me who you were hanging out with. You're still under my roof now, which means you have to do as I say."

Quinn rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "I won't allow you to come back into my life, and screw it up." The blonde hissed through her teeth.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, and I'd prefer if you didn't get pregnant again."

"I don't think you have to worry about that...trust me." She laughed, but it wasn't a laugh of joy or humour it was an angry and sarcastic laugh.

He looked at her and just nodded. "I'll trust you, but I don't want him in my house again."

"That's not fair, you can't do that!"

Judy placed her hand on Russell's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "I'll start dinner." In that moment Quinn was instantly pissed at her mom, Judy knew what was going to come, hell even Quinn knew it. He had only been here for a few hours, and it seemed too soon but with Russell it never was.

The man smiled at his wife and gave her a chaste kiss. The older blonde scurried into the kitchen and allowed the kitchen door to swing closed behind her. Quinn wished she hadn't left the living room. She hated the fact that her mom wouldn't listen to her when she told her repeatedly that Russell hadn't changed. He walked closer to her and her whole body tensed, her brave demeanour was slowly fading as she remembered what he was like. He didn't always hit her in the past, there were times he shoved her, the first and painful slap, and a few slaps that followed over spacious amounts of time. She knew it was a risk that he'd do it again, with him moving back in. But she didn't expect him to be drinking already, and be in this state of mind. They had barely said two words to each other all day, and he already wanted to lunge on her like the leader in a pack of lions.

"I can do whatever I please, this is my home and it still was when you and your mom were living in it without me. I paid for it."

"You can't ban me from seeing my friends, if I don't see them here; I'll just go to them."

"If I catch you hanging around Noah Puckerman, I will make sure you fall on your ass, without a home to live in. I kicked you out once, I can do it again."

"You're lucky I'm still allowing you to have..." he paused to try and remember the people's names. "...Brittany and Santana over."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. She had no idea why she was about to mutter the next words, because she knew it would ruin her chance at bringing her around the house but she couldn't help it.

"Santana's gay." The two words slipped off of her tongue effortlessly. She loved her best friends, but she wouldn't allow her dad to push them around, just because they were different in his eyes.

His eyes narrowed, almost mirroring hers and it chilled her to the bone. In that instant she knew who she inherited her glassy, chilling glare from.

"I don't want her in my house either."

"Why are you so against them, Rachel, Santana and even Puck? Why do you have to hate them?"

"I have every right. Quinn, Santana is committing one of the biggest sins, that is unacceptable to me."

"Why do you assume god hates those who are gay? His love is unconditional and I think he loves people regardless of their sexual orientation! I think god wouldn't like the fact that you hate people just because-"

"Shut your mouth missy! Just because you have lost all faith doesn't mean you can tear our religion down."

"I'm not tearing it down, and I still believe in god, but I'm not going to live my life miserable because it doesn't fall under your approval. I won't let you tear my friends down either."

He stepped closer, and she crossed her arms against her chest, in a protective stance. She was scared now, she rarely stood up to him, but she was older and didn't want to deal with his shit anymore.

"You will do what I say Quinn." He hissed, the venom dripping from his words. "Which means you will listen to me and obey me; you will attend regular Sunday church services with me and your mother, because she has informed me that you haven't been recently. Most of all you will make this family look good and won't disgrace our name. Do you understand me?"

"I don't have to listen to anything you say." The blonde said, and she knew she shouldn't have. The way his eyes were boring into her, the way he was getting closer. Saying those words had stamped regret all over her features, and she felt it fill her, she was stuck in a sinking puddle of dread.

"You will listen to me young lady."

Before Quinn could even make a retort she felt him grip her wrist tightly and she hissed as she felt the bone crack. It released a pop, much like the sound when you crack your knuckles and she was masking her emotion, with a straight face.

"When I tell you people aren't allowed in my house you will obey me."

She tried to wrestle her arm free but his grip tightened. "Do we have an understanding?" he asked, his voice sounded so cold, and evil. As he slowly released his grip, she realized that her father was a villain.

"Answer me."

The blonde remained quiet, she didn't want to in fact she tried to summon the courage to speak but when she went to talk it was as if the words just dried up on the tip of her tongue and were lost forever.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, fighting back the tears. Her wrist was killing her and just as she opened her eyes she saw his piercing glare and wasn't quick enough to dodge his next move and she slammed down to the ground from the hard push. This push was much different from the ones in the past. She wished she hadn't been standing so close to the wall because she slid on the floor and landed hard against the wall, her head hit hard against it.

"Fuck..." she whispered, so low that she herself could barely hear it. She raised her hand and brought it to her head, to hold it. It was a weird human reaction to hold the body part you had injured and in this case, Quinn was struggling with wanting to hold her wrist and her head, but she settled with nursing her head because she felt weak after the hard blow.

"Now, do you understand me?"

"Yes." She said weakly. He smiled satisfied and pointed toward the staircase. "Go to your room and sleep the headache off. I'm sorry I lost my cool. I'll tell your mom you won't be down for dinner because you were feeling sick."

Quinn swallowed thickly. He was trying, with apologies anyway and it didn't suit him. It made him seem even more like a villain. She had the sudden urge to laugh in his face and punch him square in the jaw but instead she pried herself off the floor and hurried up to her room. Tears were already starting to slide down her cheeks and as soon as she entered her room she ran straight towards her cell phone. She fought through her sobs as she searched for the one number she needed in that exact moment. But she felt an inner struggle and her heart was pulling her in two different places. Her first instinct was to call Brittany because she had been an understanding friend through everything that had to do with her dad. She was the only one who knew, and the only one she could tell. But she never allowed Brittany to mend her, because the blonde hid most of the need to be helped and fixed. She also hid most of the stories, and only told the jest of it.

But a new pull was telling her to contact Rachel. She shook the want off and ignored the need to talk to the brunette. Quinn was best at retreating and hiding her pain, and that was one thing she wasn't going to spill into the diva's lap, she wasn't even sure she could. She shook her head, she definitely couldn't.

She finally settled on calling Brittany and she let out a puff of air as the girl picked up. "Quinn?" the bubbly blonde asked.

"It's me..." she sniffled on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?"

"Can I stay the night?"

Brittany nodded.

"Britt?"

"I'm sorry I nodded, I forgot you can't see that through the phone."

The blonde laughed, but it had slivers of pain in it and it caused Brittany to wince. "I just need someone to talk to..."

"You can come over whenever you want, see you soon." Brittany said gently, and then hung up the phone.

The blonde took in a deep breath and walked over to the bedroom door, she flipped the lock actually thankful that her mother got her one. She grabbed her school bag and moved around her room, she shoved a pair of pyjamas into it, and a change of clothes for school the next day. She managed to shove her laptop into the bag, and her camera. Those were her two prized possessions and if her dad destroyed them, she wouldn't be able to resist punching him back. The only reason she didn't do it now, was because it'd only cause more issues for her.

She walked over to her window and eased it open, and while doing so she made sure not to put too much pressure on her injured wrist. Her bedroom was on the top floor, but thanks to Santana she had mastered a way of sneaking out her window without plummeting off of the ledge on the roof and onto the ground. She carefully and slowly made her way out and journeyed across the roof and toward a wooden decoration that rested on the side of the house. It had been built onto the side, to harbour the vines that grew and she took in a sharp breath as she used it to stick her feet in-thanks to the diamond shaped holes. She finally made it to the bottom and jumped to the ground, her feet landing firmly on the grass. She sent one final glance up to her open window and then took off down the street, towards her best friend's house, completely neglecting her car.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Quinn sat on Brittany's bed; her eyes searched the room as she forced herself not to look up at her friend, who was pacing. Brittany never paced, unless something was really bothering her. That was the main reason Quinn couldn't say anything, and why she couldn't look at her best friend. She hated being that person that squashed the good Brittany saw, when a situation like this is shoved into the bubbly blonde's eyes, it's hard for her to see as much innocence and good in things.

"He just came home, and he already hurt you?" Brittany asked timidly. She wasn't really asking per say she was more or less stating it, trying to understand it in her own mind. She couldn't understand why someone would do that, especially to their own daughter.

Quinn sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked toward the clock that was ticking by, and hanging on Brittany's wall. The sounds could be heard of the hands ticking when complete silence fell over the room. Quinn found it relaxing, more relaxing then her house.

"I don't understand how someone could do that. You're his daughter he's supposed to love you."

"I don't even understand it Britt."

Quinn rubbed at her dry eyes. They felt like sandpaper and as she felt them against her hands, she winced at the grainy texture of the puffed out skin around her eyes. She had been at Brittany's now for at least two hours, the girl allowed Quinn to cry, and the shorter blonde could have sworn she cried for an hour straight. Brittany was one person Quinn could always let her guard down with, she trusted her enough and the girl's heart was always warm, and full of comfort.

"Are you going to be okay?"

The question bounced around in her head. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to claim she'd be okay and everything would be fine and she'd move on like nothing happened but she couldn't because there was more than just her dad that was making her life a mess. If her dad ever found out about the thoughts, and the way her heart pounds and the way her skin sets on fire when she's close to Rachel, everything would get worse. She'd have bruises to show for it.

"I don't think so...There's more Britt"

"He did more than just push you and hurt your wrist?"

Quinn looked down at her wrist, which Brittany's dad had bandaged up for her, in a tensor bandage. He didn't know what happened, the ex-cheerleader had told him she fell and landed on it wrong while Brittany just nodded in agreement. They didn't even need to get it looked at to know it was sprained. But thankfully it wasn't hurting her as much anymore, the tensor was helping. The blonde shook her head in response to Brittany's question, the fellow blonde grew confused and drew her eyebrow's together.

Quinn patted the spot on the bed beside her and Brittany came to a halt and let out a deep breath. She walked over to her bed and the mattress sunk slightly as she sat down beside Quinn.

"I meant there's something my dad can never find out...If he does, I'm afraid he'll hurt me even worse than he has." Quinn's voice shook, she's not used to opening up and even though Brittany can't patch her up, and even though Quinn won't allow Brittany to do that she knew she needed to get this off of her chest.

"Is this about you liking Rachel? Because if it is I think it'd be wrong for him to be mean to you. You can't help who your heart wants. Sometimes I wish Santana would see that, and just accept her feelings and be with me..."

Quinn's eyebrow raised, and her mouth hung open, as if she was trying to catch flies. She digested the part about Santana and squeezed Brittany's hand in apology for her other friends stupid behaviour but she couldn't wrap her head around the rest of Brittany's sentence.

"You knew I liked Rachel, h-how?" Quinn retreated her hand from her friend's and began to play with her fingers nervously.

Brittany shrugged. "I knew you liked her since freshman year. You looked at her the way Santana looked at me. When your dad told you that you couldn't be her friend and you came to me about it you seemed so sad. And then when Santana slushied her, I thought you were going to cry."

Quinn was speechless. She didn't even think she had any signs of a crush on Rachel back then, but usually Brittany was right when it came to stuff like that. The girl had a knack for picking up little signs, and pieces to the puzzle of love, and life that most people missed.

"You should tell her."

Quinn's eyes widened and she shook her head with vigour. "No, we've just started a friendship...I think. Besides I can't be with her, because of _him_. I can't like her, and she doesn't like me that way. If my dad found out, he'd kill me." The blonde looked at her friend and sad hazel met a sea of piercing blue. Their eyes remained connected for a while and Brittany sighed.

"You're like Santana..."

The blonde shook her head. "Don't compare me to her; she won't be with you for different reasons." The ex-cheerleader broke eye contact and gently leaned her head-which was still throbbing-on Brittany's shoulder, the comfort and warmth instantly filling her. "Britt, you have no idea what my father's capable of and what he'd to me if he found out I was gay." Quinn's eyes widened at her own statement. She didn't even realize she had thought it, until after she said it. She may have thought that she was a few times before, but actually saying it aloud in a way that resembles admittance hit her hard, and shocked the hell out of her. Suddenly she was caught off-guard as Brittany's arms wrapped around her and brought her into a bone crushing hug.

"I knew it! I'm so happy you admitted it."

"Seriously Britt, how do you know these things?"

The blue eyed beauty released her friend and shrugged. "You never seemed to be attracted to the guys you were with. You dated the three hottest guys in the school and you wouldn't have sex with them-well except Puck but that was different, but you refused to do it again. I also watched you while your eyes wandered around the girl's locker room and you'd always blush. Also you pay too much attention to Rachel."

Quinn blinked hard a few times, trying to suck in the words Brittany had said. She brought two fingers to each temple and began to rub them.

"I'm fucked..." the blonde mumbled. She allowed herself to fall back onto the bed, her legs dangling off the end of it. She rubbed her eyes once again and she felt the instant sting of more unshed tears. The water prickled at her eyes and before she could control it wet lines were staining her cheeks. Brittany leaned back in the bed and turned to look at Quinn. She didn't say a word, afraid that if she did Quinn would close up. Instead she gently grabbed her hand and ran her finger along the back of it, in soothing patterns. The blonde sniffled and let out a few deep breaths that were wheezy from the tears, and tightening in her chest. The room was silent, except for Quinn's light sobs.

* * *

><p>Quinn's eyes still stung from the sunlight-which was minimal-even behind her sunglasses as she walked through the parking lot of McKinley high, the sun wasn't bright but the soft light was different from the darkness she had been in all night. She looked up at the sky, and it looked as if it could rain at any second, the clouds were slowly trying to cover the sun and the blonde sighed. The way the sky looked, was how she felt inside. Brittany had refused to let go of her hand and the soft squeeze that she sent as they slowly walked through the doors seemed to calm Quinn down, a little bit. The blonde could deal with a few more days of school, after all summer was just around the corner. She could hardly wait. In a week she would be out of the hell hole, but yet stuck in the one that waited for her at home.<p>

Brittany didn't let go of her hand once as they walked down the hall and to Quinn's locker. "Are you sure you're okay?" Brittany whispered, afraid to even leave Quinn's side. Down the hall Santana eyed them with a curious eyebrow that was raised up. Her eyes focused on the way Brittany leaned in to whisper in Quinn's ear, and their locked hands. The Latina couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I'm fine, for now."

Brittany smiled and bobbed her head. "I'll see you in class." Just as Brittany let go of her hand and started to walk away Quinn cleared her throat.

"Wait!"

Brittany came to a stop and swiftly turned around and bounded back to her friend. "Is something wrong?"

"Thanks, for last night..."

Brittany smiled and leaned in and gave Quinn and friendly kiss on the cheek. "You can come over whenever you need to. See you in class." The girl waved and then ran off. Santana sent a glare Quinn's way and then pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning on. She slowly began to walk toward her friend, not wanting to seem too pissed off but she was.

"Hey Tubbers I think me and you have to talk."

The blonde shoved her books into her locker, followed by her backpack. "I'm not in the mood Santana."

"Well then get in the mood. What the hell is going on between you and Brittany?"

Quinn turned to face the Latina, whose anger was written on her face. Quinn raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you guys hooking up?" Santana said a little louder than necessary. The question caught attention of some students walking by who stopped to stare. One of whom was Rachel. the blonde shook her head and slammed her locker shut, her eyes slipped away from Santana's for a brief moment, and in that moment her eyes landed on Rachel who was across the hall leaning against the locker beside Kurt's.

"That's what you're freaking out about? No we're not, not like I have to tell you anyway."

Santana took a step closer and poked Quinn in the chest. "You better not be lying to me, if nothing's going on why are you guys acting so close all of a sudden."

"It's none of your business." Quinn snapped. She was definitely not in the mood to play Santana's stupid game of jealousy.

"I'm making it my business Blondie." Santana poked Quinn in the chest again and this time it hurt. The blonde narrowed her eyes at her friend and clenched her jaw. "Stay away from my girl." The brunette whispered.

Quinn was getting sick of the constant poking in her chest and she shifted her arms and pushed Santana away from her, ignoring the slight tinge of pain from her wrist. Santana's expression was hard to read. The blonde had no idea what the Latina's next move was going to be.

"She's not your property Santana, and she was just helping me with a...problem." the blonde was about to add that she was straight, but after what she admitted last night, that seemed harder to do then she expected.

The Latina raised her eyebrow, completely ignoring Quinn's words. "Did you just push me bitch?"

"Yeah I think I did, do you have a problem with that?" The HBIC that was still hidden deep inside Quinn was coming out to visit.

"Should've just walked away Fabray." Santana snarled.

"Maybe if you love Brittany so much you should tell her instead of being a coward and running away from your feelings!" the gasps from most of the students in the crowd was heard and Santana's eyes widened.

"Oh come on like you didn't already know." Quinn said, glaring at most of them. However her eyes softened when they landed on Rachel. Brittany made an appearance and fell into stance beside Rachel, staring at her two best friends with confused eyes.

"What's going on?" the girl whispered.

Rachel broke the eye contact she had with Quinn and looked over at the blonde beside her. "Santana just started yelling at Quinn, she's jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"How close you and Quinn were this morning, she thought you were...together." Rachel winced on the last word, she wasn't aware she had. "Which is ridiculous because Quinn's straight." The diva added.

Brittany shook her head and fast, it looked like she could get whiplash from the intense movement.

"Quinn and I aren't together, I would never do that to Santana and I don't like Q that way. I was just helping her because she realized she was gay and was sad about it, and I don't like it when my friends are sad." Brittany was usually good at keep secrets sometimes, but on some occasions she opened up her mouth, and it just slipped out without her even realizing it.

Rachel drew her bottom lip in between her teeth and gently bit on it, she was shocked at what Brittany said but decided to just push it away...for now. "Why was Quinn upset?"

"I can't tell you. But she's scared and I'm worried about her because she doesn't seem like herself anymore, and I miss the old Quinn." Brittany frowned and Rachel sat a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The Latina was quick to shove her best friend and the blonde's attention fell back on her, and away from Brittany and Rachel.

"Don't push me Santana, I'm warning you."

"What are you going to do Tubbers? You know I can kick your ass."

Santana shoved Quinn again and the blonde was fed up with it. She took it at home, but she wouldn't take it at school. She lunged at Santana and put her arms on her shoulders and began to throw her around as best she could. It was like a flashback to the beginning of the year when they fought over the head cheerleader position. They continued to fight and Santana pushed Quinn against the lockers causing the sound to bounce off the wall and the bystander's ears.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Rachel asked.

Brittany nodded. "Quinn defiantly won't be okay after this."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrow. "Do you mean definitely?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

Loud and rushed footsteps were heard down the hall as Mr. Schuester hurried as fast as he could to the fighting teenage girls.

"What is going on here?" they ignored him, and refused to split apart and continued fighting. Brittany jumped from her spot against the lockers and moved over to Santana, she used all her strength to pull the Latina away.

"S, stop it." She whispered. Brittany's voice soothed Santana, and she listened the best she could but she still struggled in the blonde's arms.

"Better keep her in check Britt!" Quinn yelled. Soft arms encircled around her and she felt her senses become more intense. She knew who it was; she didn't even need to look. She could feel the spark flow through her skin, the pull at her gut. She could smell Rachel's shampoo, a smell which has become familiar to Quinn. To most people it would look funny, because Rachel was shorter, and attempting to hold Quinn back from a fight but the blonde continued to breathe hard and struggled just a bit. But she soon gave up and relaxed into the hold. Mr. Schuester positioned himself between the two girls who were trying to catch their breath and glaring daggers at each other. He put a hand in front of them, holding his arms out as if he was shielding them from one another.

"Everyone get to class!" He yelled and all the students began to disperse, much to their disappointment.

"Better keep yourself in check; at least I don't need the troll to hold me back."

Quinn clenched her jaw and lunged toward Santana and Rachel did her best to hold the other girl back, which was proving difficult because the blonde was much stronger then her. "Don't call her that!"

"So what you're defending her now?" Santana laughed and threw her head back slightly. Quinn continued to try and break free of Rachel's hold and Mr. Schuester took in a deep breath.

"Enough!" he raised his voice and everyone stilled. Mr. Schuester didn't usually yell at his students, unless he was really ticked off.

"I won't report this, but if it happens again..." he didn't need to finish his sentence because both girls nodded. "Now get to class."

Santana held her head high and stomped off. Brittany sent Quinn a sad look and then chased after the Latina. "San wait!" was the only words Brittany said, while chasing after her.

"Berry let go of me..." Quinn's voice had nothing nice in it, it was snappy and harsh. She was pissed off, shaken and something inside of her snapped. It was as if everywhere she went, a physical beating found her. Rachel took in a deep breath and gently removed her arms from Quinn, as she did so she gently rubbed her hands down the ex-cheerleader's arms, trying to calm her. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed, and when she realized she was enjoying the touch, she cleared her throat. "Berry could you stop molesting me?" When the brunette reached her hands she took them in hers only briefly, squeezed them and then let go.

"I was just trying to relax you Quinn, you seem a little upset, and jumpy. Are you okay, is something wrong?"

The blonde swiftly turned around and faced Rachel; she swallowed thickly because Rachel was close to her, only a few inches were between them.

"I'm fine." Quinn said, but the brunette didn't buy it. One thing many people didn't notice, not even Quinn was that Rachel always knew when something with the blonde was off. The brunette wasn't sure how but when it came to Quinn she always saw the real emotions that the ex-Cheerio always hid from everyone else. But for some reason, her emotions always came out to shine around Rachel. The brunette usually praised herself, and was proud for having such an effect on her. But right now it was obvious Quinn was too closed up, was too far into herself. Rachel had seen Quinn angry, upset, with tears in her eyes, scared, and many other emotions but she couldn't place the one she saw scattered across Quinn's face in that moment.

"Quinn I don't want to over step-"

"Don't you always do it anyways? Just drop it Berry I'm fine."

Quinn began to walk away but a soft, gentle hand captured hers to stop her. "Just so you know Quinn, if you ever need to talk...I'd be willing to listen."

"Yeah, thanks." The blonde pulled her hand away and began to walk down the hall, heading to her first period which she was beyond late for now.

The diva watched the blonde saunter off down the hall, she took in a deep breath and forced herself to tear her eyes away, and she turned around and headed in the opposite direction to her own homeroom.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Note:**__ I didn't put the same introduction of Jesse into the chapter, like in the episode where he came back to help Mr. Schue. He will be in the story in a couple chapters, but I'm doing something a little different with him._

* * *

><p>Quinn stormed her way into the choir room; she was the fourth person to arrive to Glee. Tina, Mike, Rachel and Artie were also there. The blonde was having a horrible day, one that just couldn't seem to pick up even if she tried to pick it up.<p>

The blonde glanced over at her fellow Glee clubbers, Mike and Tina were snuggling making her feel slightly grossed out, just from the affection of it. Artie was playing with his gloves, still looking upset over everything that happened between him and Brittany. Lastly her gaze landed on Rachel. Their eyes locked and Rachel was staring at her with nothing but concern. It made the blonde's heart skip a beat, but she pushed it away not wanting to make something of it, not now. Everyone else filed in and took their seats, but the blonde didn't notice.

Quinn was the first to look away and she walked up to the back and sat down beside Finn, he turned to smile at her but his smile was small, and not full of any feeling. She knew that meant the talk would be coming later.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi."

"Can we talk, after Glee?"

Quinn only nodded and stared at the front of the room. Mr. Schuester walked in with a pile of papers and everyone seemed to groan as they noticed the hat he was carrying down by his side. He noticed everyone's distaste and turned to face them, after he sat his stuff down on top of the piano.

"Good afternoon everyone, let's get started shall we!" he clapped excitedly. "I have an idea for an assignment and I feel it will benefit the group dynamic because lately nobody seems to be getting along."

"Mr. Schue please tell me you are not partnering us up using that damn hat." Mercedes said, pointing to the item, for extra emphasis.

"Mercedes that's exactly what I'm doing, you guys can't seem to make a partnership you choose work, so I might as well leave it up to chance."

"What makes you think a forced partnership will work any better, especially if two people who hate each other get partnered up, like Quinn and Rachel for example" Finn said, folding is hands in his lap.

"I don't hate Berry, besides I kind of agree with Mr. Schue on this one." Quinn mumbled, everyone turned to stare at her with wide eyes. But Rachel looked at her, with soft eyes and a small smile, shocked that the blonde just admitted she didn't actually hate her.

"Did someone knock you on your head? How can you possibly agree with Mr. Schue, what if I get partnered with a dude?" Puck said, looking at Quinn in complete disbelief.

"I'm sure you could manage, I just think he's right. We've been falling apart lately and there's so much fighting going around in here. Maybe it will work to bring us closer together. I mean Brittany, Artie and Santana can't even stand in the same room, Finn and Puck still fight all the time and nobody gets along with Lauren-no offence and Kurt and Mercedes are glued to each other's sides and need to broaden their horizons. We need to become a family again."

"Like you're one to talk Fabray, you're no different, treating us all like crap especially Rachel. How can you claim you don't hate her, if anyone is ruining the dynamic it's you and your stupid love triangle with the troll and Finnocence." Santana snapped.

"I won't deny that I haven't been much better, but at least I'm trying now."

Mr. Schuester smiled, and the smile made Quinn want to look away. It was somewhat blinding and it looked as if it was going to make his face split in half. "I agree Quinn." He said.

Rachel nodded. "I agree as well, anything for the sake of the club."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Finn said, shrugging his shoulders. Quinn felt the sudden urge to blow up at him, and yell at him because he would support Rachel, and only decided to take a stand when the brunette mentioned something, and not when she brought up a point.

Mr. Schuester smiled at them and nodded his head. "So as for the assignment...we're going to do it a little differently. Instead of a duet I want to try to put something out that actually means something. Since there is only a week of school left I will give you a few days to organize a song, that really speaks to you but I want you to perform it to your partner and actually mean the words you're singing, whether it's friendship, distaste or love. During the week I want you to get closer to them, and the last day of school before we leave for New York and summer vacation, we'll perform our songs. Since there isn't enough of you, I'll partner with the person who doesn't have one."

"Also we won't be working on this assignment in Glee, because of Nationals. So the time together outside of school should allow you to get closer to one another. My partner and I will just have to find time at school to work on it."

There were groans throughout the room. Quinn was beginning to doubt the project now. She didn't want to get close to anyone and she definitely didn't like the assignment. A simple duet she could have handled.

"Mr. Schue can you please get on with it, you're torturing us. We all want to know who we're stuck with." Mercedes said.

He nodded and walked over to the piano. He wrote down everyone's name and then threw the pieces of paper into the hat, after he folded them of course.

"Santana you go first and we'll just work our way around the room."

The Latina made her way to the front and dipped her hand in the hat. She pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. A small smile played with her lips and she looked up from the slip and her eyes connected with Brittany's. "I got Brittany." She said. Everyone sat with wide eyes and some were not pleased.

"Mr. Schue that is not fair. Every time we do this hat thing Santana and Brittany are paired together." Finn said.

"Maybe she's lying." Sam mumbled.

Mr. Schuester took a peek at the paper and shook her head. "She pulled out Brittany's name. Take a seat Santana."

Artie was next, and he was paired up with Puck, which wasn't that bad. Mike had picked out Mercedes' name, Kurt got Tina and Finn slowly got up from his seat and made his way to the dreaded hat. He reached in and quickly unfolded the paper and shrugged. "Sam." He said. Both guys seemed relatively fine with that. The jock sat back down and Quinn tried to relax her speeding heart. Only Rachel, and Lauren and herself were left. Right now it could go either way.

She took in a deep breath and walked up to the front of the room. She dipped her injured hand in-for a reason she wasn't sure and pulled out a slip of paper. She didn't want to open it, but she could feel everybody staring at her, waiting very impatiently. She opened the folded paper and she felt her stomach flop. She looked at the brunette who was looking down at her sheet music. "Rachel." she whispered. The diva's head snapped up at the mention of her name and their eyes connected.

"Great, I guess I'll be with Lauren. Now that we all have our partners you can go ahead and get started."

Teenagers began to walk around, meeting up with their partners. Loud chatter began and before Brittany walked over to Santana she made her way over to Quinn.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you after your fight with Santana but are you okay?"

"I'll be fine...I can't do this Britt. I can't be partnered with her."

"Sure you can."

The blonde sighed, she was about to say something but Finn approached her.

"Hey Quinn can we quickly talk? Because afterward I'm going to Sam's" Finn quickly said. Quinn nodded, because it was just a good excuse to avoid Rachel a little while longer. Brittany slid away from the conversation and headed over to Santana.

"Let's just get this over with..."

"I'm sorry Quinn...I'm still in love with Rachel and I don't think it's fair of me to be with you, when I'm in love with someone else."

"I understand."

"I mean I never meant to hurt you, and I'm-wait what?"

"I said I understand...we wouldn't have worked out anyway. I just want you to be happy." Quinn said, she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "I hope you get her back, Hudson." She lied. She didn't want Rachel and Finn back together but she couldn't keep the inevitable from happening.

He leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek. He brought his lips up to her ear. "I did love you, you know." He whispered, causing Quinn to sigh. She wasn't in love with him, but yet it hurt. She thought losing him wouldn't hurt this much, she didn't think hearing him say he wanted Rachel and not her would hurt. Everyone wanted the diva over her, and it bugged her, but she was no better because she too couldn't help but long for Rachel.

She slipped her hand off his shoulder and he sent her a small smile and then walked back over to Sam. The blonde turned around and her eyes found Rachel, the small diva was looking at her with sympathy. The blonde didn't want it, or need it; that's what she thought anyway.

She walked over to her seat and grabbed her bag. She ignored her classmates and her partner for the assignment and booked her way out of the room. Quinn was finding it harder to hide her emotions, they were all so close to the surface and as she pushed the school doors open she felt tears prickle at her eyes. Thankfully it wasn't raining, not yet; she rushed to her car anyway and threw herself inside. The last time she broke down like this in her car, was when she was pregnant.

She bowed her head and rested it on the steering wheel; her cheeks became wet as the tears streamed down them. She sniffled, and sobbed, letting it all out. In her mind it was better than crying in front of Brittany, and breaking down in her room. Her dad came back, and took away the comfort zone of her room. It wasn't fair.

She heard her cell phone beep and she hesitated to answer the text message but she sighed and gave in. The blonde reached for her bag that was on the passenger seat and dug through it finding what she wanted. She opened the text message and rubbed her temples.

_Are you okay? I saw you run out of the room, where are you going?-B_

She typed back a fast reply. _Britt I'm fine just needed some time alone. I'm heading to the park-Q_

Her cheeks were drying and the tear stains were making her feel uncomfortable but she didn't wipe them away. She started her car, and backed out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Rachel can I talk to you?" Finn asked as he approached the diva, once Glee was done.<p>

"I guess, just please make it fast Finn. I have to be somewhere." She lied.

"Uh, okay well...I was wondering, if you'd want to have dinner with me...or go out where you want. I-I just wanted to-"he nervously babbled. As Rachel watched him try and spit out his sentence she wondered how she dated him in the first place.

"Finn, I'm not going to go out with you."

"Why not?" His face fell.

Rachel brought her sheet music up against her chest and looked up at the boy; their eyes connected but only briefly before Rachel needed to look away. "You just broke up with Quinn, and she was obviously upset about it. I'm not interested in being your rebound and she is clearly going through something and I wouldn't want to hurt her even more by parading around with her ex-boyfriend."

Finn's brows furrowed together completely confused. "Why do you suddenly care about Quinn? She's fine about the breakup. B-besides, I thought you were still into me..."

"Finn you hurt me, a lot. I can't just open myself up to you again. I don't want to get back together with you."

"Why are you giving up on us?"

Rachel looked up at the boys face again and looked into his eyes. "Finn I'm interested in someone else. It wouldn't be fair to you if I accepted your offer when I'd rather be with someone else. If I'm not mistaken you just basically said the same thing to Quinn."

He ran his fingers through what little hair he had. "Is this because of Jesse?"

Brittany was watching them with interested eyes, she was the only other one in the room and neither one of them had noticed her presence.

"No, Jesse and I are just friends."

"I just broke up with Quinn for _you_..."

"I didn't ask you to do so Finn. I'm sorry but I have to go."

Rachel didn't even give him a second look; she stomped away from him and out of the room. Brittany quickly followed and Finn just stared after them both, with wide eyes. The only thoughts going through his mind was _'what just happened?'_

* * *

><p>"Rachel!" Brittany said, as she followed the feisty brunette. The diva smiled, happy that it wasn't Finn following her. The brunette slowed down and allowed the blonde to catch up to her. When she did they walked out of the school, together in silence. Once they reached Brittany's car, the diva cleared her throat.<p>

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well I know you hate Q and everything, but I'm really worried about her and I don't think I can help her, especially since I'll be spending a lot of time with San now. Do you think you can be there for her? I'm afraid she'll get really hurt."

Rachel placed one of her hands on Brittany's lower arm and squeezed gently. "What's wrong with Quinn? What do you mean she'll get hurt?"

Brittany shook her head, "I really can't tell you, I swore to Quinn I wouldn't say anything. Please just help her; now that her dad moved back in, I'm afraid she'll get hurt again." Brittany's own eyes started to get wet. She hated secrets, mainly because everyone always got hurt.

Rachel swallowed hard, she realized Brittany just accidently let some information out but she decided not to press. With the stuff she just found out, her mind was working a million miles a minute, trying to sort out what Brittany met.

"Do you have to go home?" Brittany asked, popping the lock on her car doors, and bringing Rachel out from her thoughts.

Rachel shook her head. She had only made up that excuse to get away from Finn. Who was now standing by the school doors watching the two girls, with a confused expression.

"I'm meeting Santana at the park to feed the ducks, but I'll drop you off, Quinn's there."

"I don't think Quinn will want to talk to me, I think I'm the last person she'll want to have around..."

"Rach, can you please get in the car?" The blonde pouted and the diva sighed, nobody was able to say no to Brittany.

"I can't wait to see the ducks!" Brittany added, as they got into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: I wasn't exactly proud with this Chapter, but I really wanted Brittany to pull them closer together, so this was my end result.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Quinn treaded through the park, her bag slung over her shoulder. She took in a deep breath as she walked toward the hill she usually sat on top of, to relax and look down at everybody, and everything.

She made her way up it and once she arrived at the top she took in a deep breath and made herself comfortable on the grass. She sat her bag down beside her, and she sat there, her legs spread out, her elbows were bent and her hands were on the ground. The blonde looked up at the sky, the clouds looked like gray marshmallows, she smiled as she studied them trying to find cool shapes and designs like she used to when she was a kid.

Her focus completely settled on a cloud that looked like a dragon, or so she thought. The blonde smiled, which she needed. She shifted her position and sat up, the blonde slipped off her sunglasses-which weren't needed to hide her puffy eyes, the effects of crying had worn off- and reached for her bag. She dug into it, searching for her camera. When she found it she was quick to pull it out.

As she lay down fully on her back she stared up at the sky. She brought the camera up to her eyes and positioned it in the perfect way, to capture the placement and the scenery of that single cloud.

She snapped a few different shots of it and then smiled to herself. In that moment she was actually happy, thoughts of her dad, Rachel, Finn and everything else that was on her mind were gone. The clouds began to move faster and she sighed. The sky wasn't exactly bright, it hadn't been all day and the clouds may have been fluffy and marshmallow like but they were definitely full of rain. She brought her camera away from her face and lay there for a bit longer, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Suddenly she felt a single drop of water hit her forehead. She wiped it off, but another one was quick to follow. She quickly sat up, and shoved her camera back in her school bag to protect it from getting waterlogged and ruined. She grabbed the strap of her bag and was about to put it on to leave, but a thought crossed her mind. _'Why go home?'_ she let out a deep breath and remained seated, allowing the rain to fall on her. It wasn't heavy, not yet and it actually felt nice. There was no harm in it that was her view.

She looked down at the people in the park scurrying to get to their cars, as if they were going to melt. She spotted a few kids playing in the water falling from the sky, and enjoying themselves as they got wet, a small smile played with her lips at the sight. Not many people would ever see this side of her, instead they just saw a cold hearted bitch but she didn't want to be that...not anymore.

* * *

><p>The rain was harder now, and Quinn was still sitting on top of the hill. Her legs were brought up to her chest and her chin rested on her knee. She was soaked but it didn't seem to bother her. The blonde had no idea what came over her but breaking down in the rain seemed easier. She had looked down at her still bandaged wrist a few minutes ago and the tears just came. The salty substance mixed with the cold rain, and the pitter patter of it quieted her sobs. She wasn't sure how long she'd been crying, but she wasn't anymore. Now she just sat there, with two types of liquid on her face, red and puffy eyes and a sinking pit in her stomach. Quinn would have to return home soon and that's what she dreaded the most.<p>

"You're going to catch a cold."

The sudden sound of that all too familiar yet soft voice made her jump, but she didn't change her seating position.

"What are you doing here Berry?"

"Brittany was meeting up with Santana to feed the ducks; I was dragged here by her. It started to rain so her and Santana just went home instead, but I chose to stay."

"In the rain?" Quinn snorted. "Usually you'd be the first one to run inside, you'd complain about how you'd get a cold and it'd ruin your singing voice."

Rachel stood a fair distance away from Quinn, with an umbrella protecting her from the rain as much as it could. She took in the sight of the blonde and her heart felt as if it fell right down her chest and into the pit of her stomach.

"So, you do actually pay attention to what I say? I'm flattered."

"Well don't be, look not to sound rude but could you just leave..."

Rachel smirked and approached Quinn; she carefully sat down beside her and placed the umbrella over both of them, her arm getting a little wet from the loss of the umbrella on that side.

"I won't leave. Brittany asked me to check on you. I'm doing this for her."

"That's great but I don't need a babysitter and I don't need someone who's just pretending to care. Could you please leave?"

"Are you crying?" Rachel had to fight the urge to run her finger along Quinn's cheek, to wipe off what seemed like tears that were being shed as they sat there.

Quinn sighed, she wasn't even sure. It was hard for her to realize when they stopped and stared again.

"Just shut up Berry."

"Quinn I am aware you are not really fond of me but I do actually care, I'm not asking you what's wrong, or why you've been so down all day. All I asked is if you were crying because honestly I've rarely seen you cry, mind you I think I've seen you cry more than half the school, which is just weird because you hate me but yet-"

"Rachel, please stop."

"From past experience I've learned that the only way to get past your barrier is to push it down, so I'll just keep asking."

Quinn turned her head to the side, and looked at the brunette. Her hazel eyes traced Rachel's face and her breath hitched as she noticed how beautiful Rachel was in that moment, the way a few drops of rain had slid down her face, and how her hair was getting a bit wet and hanging perfectly.

"Why do you care? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I-I don't know..." she sighed, it hurt her to not tell the blonde why she actually cared. The diva gently placed her hand on Quinn's arm. The blonde jumped slightly, but Rachel didn't move her light grip. Silence fell over them, but shockingly it wasn't awkward, it was actually comfortable.

They looked out at the view from below the hill and Quinn let out a sigh. She closed her eyes for a slight second and when she opened them she turned to look at Rachel, who had been watching her.

"Why are you being so nice to me, after I've been such a constant bitch to you, and especially after I..." her voice began to crack "...slapped you?"

Rachel began to make small circles on Quinn's arm with her fingers. The sensation almost caused the blonde's eyes to flutter closed, but she forced them not to.

"Because I know you're not that girl, you're a lot more then that Quinn. I've already forgiven you, for everything in the past and the slap."

"How can you forgive me for everything I've done to you...It'd take me a lifetime just to make it up to you."

"Quinn this is how I see it, the past is the past, and we can only go forward, we can't go back in time. But things can change. Also I don't like to keep grudges, because then it pulls my focus away from performing, and I usually like to have a clear mind so I can do my best."

Quinn snorted, she couldn't help it. She playfully nudged the other girl with her shoulder. "Only you Berry." The blonde quickly turned serious again and connected their eyes. "I really am sorry, for everything I did to you...I know it's too late to try and make it up to you, but I'm still sorry."

"An apology is better late, then never Quinn."

The blonde nodded and looked away and stared at nothing in particular in front of her.

"So, are you busy tomorrow night, after school?"

"Why?" Quinn asked, as she raised her eyebrow but didn't turn to look at the girl.

"Well you did cancel on me today, which is ironic because here we are sitting in the park anyway, which had been planned originally. We also have a glee assignment to complete, and unfortunately we can't do that unless we spend some time together."

"Rachel, I don't think it's a good idea..."

The brunette shrugged. "Why not? Besides the fact that you hate me."

"I don't hate you! I...I just don't hate you, okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Would you like to come over tomorrow Quinn? I'll throw in a decent homemade dinner to sweeten the deal, and we don't have to talk, we could just watch a movie or something."

"Convince your dads to make some bacon, and I'm there." The blonde said, a smile actually playing with her lips.

Rachel smiled and leaned in closer to Quinn, their arms were touching but they both took comfort in it and neither one of them made a move to shift away.

"I'm sure that could be arranged. Daddy and I-as you know- are vegans, but my dad is not. I have a feeling he'll love having you around." Rachel winked and the blonde's heart skipped a beat at the gesture.

Quinn wasn't sure what time it was but she was positive if she didn't get home soon, her dad would hurt her other wrist.

"I should be going, need a ride?"

"Yes please." Rachel said.

Quinn stood up slowly; she grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder. She held out Rachel's hand, offering to help her up. The brunette sent her a smile and placed her hand in hers, allowing to be swept off her feet-in both ways.

* * *

><p>The blonde ran her hand through her hair as she walked up her own driveway, toward her front door. She had been out for a while, that was clear because it was getting darker and this meant her dad was going to be furious. She slowly and dreadfully opened her front door, it squeaked as it moved.<p>

"Quinn, is that you!" Russell shouted, already drunk. She could tell, just by the way his words meshed together and his voice was scratchier than usual.

"Yes dad, it's me."

She jumped as a lamp in the family room flicked on. Her dad was sitting on the couch; he was turned slightly to face the door-and now her.

"Where were you?"

"I was with Brittany..."

"You're lying to me, Brittany called asking for you and I said you weren't home yet." Russell leaned forward and sat his drink on the coffee table.

"Where were you? Were you messing around with that boyfriend of yours? Your mom told me about him."

A stab of pain hit the girl hard from his words. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from flipping out. When she thought she was calm enough she opened her mouth, a copper taste filled it. Her cheek had begun to bleed, from the pressure.

"Finn and I broke up, and I-I was at the park."

He sighed, not wanting to buy it even though it was the truth. "Who were you with?"

"I was alone." She balled her hands into fists by her side, and clenched them slightly trying to keep her composer.

"I know you're lying Quinn." He stood up from the couch and stumbled over to her, almost tripping on his own feet. Yup, he was definitely drunk. Before she could even count to 10 he was in front of her, holding her upper arm tightly. He squeezed it and although it didn't hurt that bad, there most likely would be a bruise. "Tell me. .?"

He reached out his other hand and grabbed her other arm, even tighter then he did with the other one.

"I-I was with Rachel."

"Didn't I make this clear at one point in time? I don't want you being around her."

"I know but Mr. Schuester paired us together for a project in glee...I'm sorry."

Russell huffed and carelessly shoved Quinn to the ground. She winced as she landed on her side, with a hard thump. She wondered if one day the hard wood floor would crack under the pressure.

"I think you should quit Glee, it's a waste of your time. It won't benefit you in the future, and don't get me started on the people in that stupid little club of yours."

"I'm not quitting Glee; it's the only thing that's making me happy at the moment!" She spat.

He pointed a firm finger down at her, standing over her and way too close for comfort. "Don't you start that self pity crap, do you understand. Everything that is handed out to you, you deserve."

"I can't wait until you get what you deserve." She threatened before she even thought her words through, they had come out of her mouth.

"Did you just threaten me young lady?" His face was turning red with anger and he stepped forward and Quinn closed her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. She tried to relax but as she felt his foot kick her in the stomach, and then her ribs her breath was instantly knocked out of her and she felt like throwing up. The pain was so sudden that her mind was still trying to process what happened.

"Now get your ass up and into your room. I don't want to see your face, and I don't want to hear your voice. Get out of my sight!"

She winced as she sat up. She slowly stood and as she did he glared at her, wanting her to move faster. She didn't look at him she couldn't; she also couldn't believe that this man was her father. She wondered what happened to the guy who used to take her to the circus and hold her when she was sad, and read her bed time stories and comfort her in the night when she had a bad dream. It was as if that version was just a figment of her imagination. She held onto her stomach as she walked upstairs and the first thing she did once she reached her room was run to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Rachel was settled on her bed, under the covers. It wasn't that late but her mind was working overtime and it was making her exhausted. The only thing or person that was on her mind was Quinn. She just couldn't shake this sense of helplessness that was filling her. It also didn't help that as she was there trying to figure out what was going on with Quinn,-with the limited clues she had, thanks to Brittany-that Jesse St. James was talking her ear off on the other end of the phone making it hard to focus. They decided to be friends, and it felt nice to finally have a good friend.<p>

She bit her lip trying to replay everything that happened. Quinn had broken down after prom, but Rachel knew the blonde wasn't still hung up on that. But that look that she saw in Quinn's eyes after she had slapped her was hard to place. She had never seen it in those hazel eyes before and she didn't know how to place it. There was regret peeking through, but she knew there was something more shinning in those beautiful orbs that night.

The fight between Quinn and Santana seemed normal enough, but Quinn was emotionally drained and she could tell from watching from afar and holding said girl back. Rachel sighed, but Jesse didn't seem to catch it and he kept talking. What really caught her attention, but she remained silent about was the wrapped up wrist Quinn had today. Something just wasn't right, and it killed her to see the blonde so broken like she had when she approached her at the park.

"So what do you think?" Jesse asked.

Rachel bit her lip as she remembered what Brittany said. She knew Quinn's dad was back, and somehow she just knew it all traced back to him. But what exactly was going on? That was the question she kept asking herself.

"Rachel, are you even listening to me?"

His voice shook her from her thoughts and she tuned back into the conversation. "I'm sorry Jesse, I wasn't listening but before you get mad, I have a lot on my mind."

"Its fine I was only talking about...you know what never mind. What's going on inside that pretty little head of yours? Is it about Quinn?"

Over the weekend she accidently let it slip out to him, while they were watching a movie that she was interested in Quinn. He understood, because Quinn was gorgeous but what he didn't get was how she could like someone who put her through so much shit over the years. Then again he had hurt her too. He did however get a little mad when Rachel told him she had been attracted to the blonde since freshman year, and every year since, the feelings just grew. For Jesse that was a kick to his ego, because it had meant Rachel was crushing on the blonde, while they dated.

"Am I that predictable?"

Jesse laughed. "No, I just know she's been on your mind."

Rachel sighed. "Something is wrong with her, and it's bothering me because I can't place it. I feel like I'm useless, I want to help her but I can't if I have no idea what's going on."

"Well from what you told me about what happened today she's allowing you to get a bit closer to her, maybe you should let her come to you. She'll open up when she's ready."

"Jesse, its Quinn she never opens up she just pushes everything deep inside and out of focus."

The boy rolled his eyes and stretched out on his own bed. "Rachel one thing I had noticed while I attended McKinley and from what you've told me about the fights between you two including prom and everything else that has happened with you guys is that Quinn may be complicated but for some reason I think you bring something out in her. She only seems to let her guard down around you."

She took Jesse words into consideration, and ran through it. It did make sense, because the brunette had seen her angry, sad and everything in between. "You may have a point, but I'm still just Man Hands to her."

He stretched and yawned and Rachel smiled at the cuteness of it. "Rach just shut up. She's coming over tomorrow night which means something. It's probably her way of accepting your offer of friendship."

"Yeah, friendship." Her voice became quiet and the sadness was evident in her tone. "That's all she'll ever want from me."

"So what if it is all she wants? It's better than nothing and besides you're Rachel fucking Berry and you can get anyone and anything you want."

"Language!" she squeaked.

Suddenly a beep filled her cell phone, signalling she had a text message. "Sorry, but what I said is true."

"Thank you for the push of confidence but to be honest I don't think Quinn and I will have any romantic relations. Can you hold on a second? I got a text message"

"Sure thing babe."

She rolled her eyes ignoring his terms of endearment and lowered her phone to see the message.

'_I can't wait 2 go 2 ur house tmrw night. I hate it here.'-Quinn_

"Jesse?"

"What's up?"

"I have to go."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later. Good Night."

"Good Night." With that she hung up the phone and took in a deep breath, she returned back to the text message and struggled with a reply, but finally sent one.

'_I'm glad you've decided to give this friendship thing a try. I can't wait for tomorrow either...'-RB*_

'_I'm glad 2...can I call u?'-Quinn_

Rachel smiled; she couldn't help but feel a little giddy. _'Anytime'-RB*_

Not long after she replied to Quinn's message her cell phone began to ring, each contact she had held a different ringtone, except for Santana, and Quinn. She never talked to Santana so she didn't feel the need to assign her a ringtone as for Quinn; the girl was a mystery to her. She didn't exactly know what song would make her think of Quinn.

"Hello Quinn." She said, after she answered her phone.

"Hey." The blonde's voice was raspy, and weak. Rachel knew she had been crying, yet again. It was starting to make her stomach twist, knowing the blonde had been so lost, and broken lately. At least that's what it seemed like.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I didn't call you so that you can flower me with concern...I just...I tried to get a hold of Brittany and she didn't pick up her phone. I just needed someone to talk to, and you were the only other person I thought of."

Rachel smiled, yet felt a little hurt from the words.

"I don't mean that in a 'you're my second choice' kind of way it's just..."

"I understand Quinn; you don't have to explain it to me. So why are you so upset? Is it because Finn dumped you?" the diva said, cutting Quinn's sentence off.

The blonde shook her head even though Rachel couldn't see her. "I don't want to talk about it. Can we just talk about anything, besides that, please?"

She could actually hear the plea in Quinn's voice, it was new to her. She had never heard Quinn plead about anything before, there were some times when she was pregnant that she heard the girl ask for stuff, with a vulnerable undertone but this was different. Silence filled the phone and Quinn furrowed her brows on her end.

"Wait, you know that Finn broke up with me?"

"I do. He told me himself, after he asked me out."

Quinn went silent and she bit her bottom lip. The blonde carefully and slowly got out of her bed and trailed into the bathroom. Her ribs hurt with every step and her stomach was still killing her.

"I turned him down; of course he wasn't very happy. I'm certain he regrets breaking up with you now, since he didn't get what he wanted."

Quinn chuckled. "I don't want to be someone's second choice." She whispered.

"I'm sure there is someone out there that will want you and only you Quinn. Finn just wasn't that person. He was an idiot for not seeing how amazing you are. He's an even bigger idiot for becoming your boyfriend when he was in love with someone else."

Quinn took in a deep shaky breath on the other end of the phone as she lifted her shirt up and inspected the bruises that had already formed. They were deep and a shade of purple. By the morning they were bound to be worse. "Thanks..." even though she was looking at the marks from her imperfect father, her heart was pounding in her chest at Rachel's words. "...but the break-up with Finn wasn't why I was upset. In fact, I'm not even sad about it. I'm relieved."

A silence fell over the phone again. Rachel wasn't sure what to say after that, she usually had a response to everything but right now she couldn't think of one.

"My-my dad moved back..." she trailed one of her fingers over the bruise on her ribs and pressed down a little bit, the pain shocked her and she winced.

Rachel's eyes widened, shocked at the fact that Quinn just opened up to her, and also because she could hear the sounds of pain that Quinn was making. Rachel knew there was more to the story, then just her father moving back. "I'm sorry Quinn, I know that must be hard for you. If you ever need someone to talk to..."

"I know." The blonde said, not needing Rachel to finish her sentence. "I should go; I need to get some sleep."

"Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Rachel."

She heard fidgeting on the other end and she took in a deep breath. "Wait!"

"Yes Quinn?"

"Would you like a ride to school tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much Quinn."

The blonde smiled, she couldn't help it. It was a real smile, and she almost missed those. It felt so out of place on her face, and rare that her cheeks actually hurt from the stretch.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Rachel whispered, and then hung up.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Note: **__I liked when Finn had asked Quinn if she still felt anything anymore, in 'funeral' so I added that in my own form in this chapter, especially since my timeline is different. Anyway please R&R :) _

_**Chapter 7**_

The loud ring from Quinn's alarm clock filled her room. She groaned and reached out her hand to shut it off, she immediately regretted the strain she had caused her body while reaching for the alarm clock. Pain shot through her, from the stretch, caused by her bruised ribs. She was still half asleep, but that was a wakeup call she could go without. She managed to turn off her alarm clock and slowly shift.

Her legs hung over the edge of her bed as she just sat there for a few minutes. A sigh escaped her and she rubbed her eyes, trying to rid any sleep that rested there.

She took in a deep breath, which to her surprise hurt to do and pulled herself off the bed. She let out a hiss as she felt the pain once again. The blonde hoped that a shower, would make her body feel less stiff, and that the warm water would make her bruised flesh feel better. Usually going for a regular jog in the morning cleared her head, and made her feel better but judging by the bruise it was out of the question. She headed into the bathroom and quickly got the shower ready; she allowed the water to run for a bit to warm up.

While she waited she slowly and carefully slipped off her shirt, not wanting to stretch too much. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her exposed skin. The bruise had deepened, and it wasn't just a light purple anymore, it was deep and dark. For some reason she had the urge to touch it and that's exactly what she did. She poked the different colored skin and winced, her eyes closed to try and push away the pain. The blonde wasn't going to cry, not today. That was her goal anyway.

Quinn opened her eyes and continued undressing herself, holding the want to scream out in pain as she bent down to take off her boy cut pyjama shorts. Instead she held her breath and counted to ten in her head. Once she was finally free of her clothing she pushed back the shower curtain and walked into the now warm water. A content sigh left her lips and she pulled the curtain closed behind her. She allowed the water to flow over her aching body, as she placed her hands on the soft tile and leaned forward; trying not to pull her body too much. Quinn took in another deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to rid her mind of everything that happened.

* * *

><p>"Good morning dad." Rachel said as she bounded into the kitchen, a bright smile on her face.<p>

"Morning sweetie, I made some pancakes."

She eyed her father carefully. He had been known to try and pull her to the non vegan side of things in the past. "Did you use the vegan mix?"

He laughed and sent her a genuine smile. "Yes. I think I learned my lesson after I tried to switch the vegan mix for regular a year ago."

Rachel straightened her posture and sent him a firm nod. "Good because if you tried it again I wouldn't hesitant to pour the mixture over your head again." The brunette gathered some of the food onto her plate and headed over to the kitchen table, to sit beside her dad who was sipping at his coffee with an empty plate in front of him.

"Where's daddy?"

"He had to leave early this morning. He is one of the best family doctors in Lima after all."

Rachel snorted, she couldn't help it. "He's one of the few family physicians here."

Leroy smiled and looked over at his daughter. "You seem like you're in a happy mood today, happier than usual."

The diva wasn't exactly sure why she was so happy, but she woke up with a smile on her face. She had a hunch that it had to do with her conversation with Quinn last night, and the fact that the blonde actually offered her a ride. The brunette was happy she was getting somewhere. It was a nice change, from the insults and harassment.

"I suppose you can say I am happy this morning."

"And what exactly is making you so happy?"

Rachel blushed.

Leroy raised an eyebrow and his lips rose into a soft smile. "Or should I say who?"

Rachel shrugged, but she couldn't stop her blush from deepening.

"Oh god, please tell me you are not dating Jesse, he was a jerk and after what he did to you I wouldn't approve of you dating him." Rachel shook her head.

"Oh no is it Finn Hudson again. He was so dull, and he had the brain capacity of a-"

"Dad you'd be pleased to know I am not dating Finn, or _anyone_ for that matter."

Rachel's blush was fading but it was still there and as Leroy studied her, he could tell that someone was still occupying her thoughts, judging by the way she was acting. He could tell Rachel definitely had a crush.

"Well who is the lucky guy that you have a crush on?"

Rachel's eyes widened and she sat down her fork and turned to face the man. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just to me, so who is it?"

The brunette bowed her head, suddenly nervous and she rarely got nervous. "I'm actually interested in a female, just thought I would correct your earlier statement."

Leroy's eyes widened and he almost spit out the coffee he had in his mouth. "Are-are you-"

"Dad I will stop you right there. Growing up with you and daddy has made me very open minded, and to answer your question I am Bisexual and I have known this for quite a while."

The man's mouth opened and then closed, he wasn't even sure what to say. He himself was gay, and Rachel wasn't afraid to be open with him or Hiram about things, but it still caught him off-guard.

"Well then..." he cleared his throat awkwardly "...who's the lucky girl?" he took another sip of coffee, but he wasn't aware in that moment that he would regret it a few seconds later.

Rachel bowed her head and stared at her last, half eaten pancake residing on her plate. "Quinn Fabray."

Leroy couldn't hold in his shock, his eyes widened and before they both knew it he was spewing coffee across the table. Rachel giggled and shook her head. The man cleared his throat, trying to regroup himself, his eyes found Rachel's chocolate ones and he managed to speak. "When did this happen exactly?"

"I-I've known there was something about her that drew me in, and she's very beautiful not to mention I've always found her intriguing. But as of late, I've devolved feelings for her..."

Leroy who was dabbing the coffee off of the table with a napkin stopped his action and looked at her, with serious eyes. "Hunny, I know how you get when you start to like someone; just don't get your hopes up with Quinn. Also don't do that thing you do where you come on to strong and chase the people you're interested in away."

"I know dad, back then I was just obsessed with wanting someone to want me. Finn and Jesse paid attention to me, and I basked in it. But Quinn's different...was it really that shocking that I could have feelings for her?"

"Quinn used to torment you; she made you come home from school crying, and you having feelings for someone who has done that to you...it's just a shock is all."

Rachel nodded and returned her attention back to her food. She decided to change the topic, because she really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

* * *

><p>The blonde had settled on wearing a light blue baby doll dress and a white cardigan. The style may be regular for her, but this way the material wouldn't rub up against her tender bruises. The blonde made her way downstairs, with her school bag and she released a sigh due to the yelling that was coming from her parents in the kitchen.<p>

She rolled her eyes and quietly walked out the front door, to avoid any confrontation and fighting. The last thing she wanted was to miss half the school day because she was getting the hard end of her father's anger. Quinn made her way to her car; once she opened the doors she slipped inside carefully, not wanting to hurt herself even more. As she sat there, she reached over to turn the radio on and yet another wince fell from her lips; she wondered if anything was broken. Soft music filled the car and she started up the engine, basking in the sound and her surroundings. She didn't care she was in her car, or that it was the only place she felt comfortable at that very moment. It was away from her dad and her house and to her that's all that mattered.

The blonde grabbed her phone from the tiny slot in her bag and scrolled through looking for one person in particular. When she saw Rachel's number a smile pulled at her lips.

_'I'm on my way, I'm a little early..."-Quinn_

The reply was almost instant.

_"That is perfectly fine Quinn. See you soon." –RB*_

The blonde's smile grew and she carefully backed out of the driveway. She never would have thought that she would be picking up Rachel Berry for school; then again she never thought she'd start a friendship with her, even if it was still in its early stages.

The drive was about 15 minutes, it didn't help that she had hit every red light on her way. The blonde slowly pulled into the Berry's driveway and cut the engine. She looked down at her horn, debating whether she should just honk it, or if she should be polite and walk to the door. After a bit of internal debating she took a deep breath and opened the car door. She pulled herself up from the seat, and out of the car ignoring any pain that came from the movements.

Once she got to Rachel's door she quickly knocked before changing her mind. The knock had echoed through the Berry household and Leroy looked at his daughter, with a raised eyebrow. They were sitting on the couch, watching the morning news now and the man was clearly surprised to hear a knock.

"That would be my ride to school. I got to go." She said. The diva got up from her spot on the coach and leaned down to kiss her dad on the cheek.

"Don't forget dad, Quinn will here for dinner."

He nodded. "I'm aware sweetie; I'm looking forward to making bacon for someone besides myself. Now you better get going, you don't want to keep her waiting." He winked and she blushed. He wasn't sure how he knew it was Quinn, but she didn't seem to care. Another knock sounded and Rachel hurried to the door and opened it, revealing a very beautiful yet exhausted blonde, her appearance showed it.

"Good morning Quinn, come in. I just need to run upstairs and grab my bag."

"Berry." She greeted with a curt nod. The blonde stepped over the threshold and Rachel closed the door before running upstairs and out of sight.

A tall, dark skinned and attractive man walked into the front hallway, a smile on his face. Quinn looked up at him and forced a smile.

"You must be Quinn." He said as he fixed his tie. "I have to be going, but we'll have a more formal introduction tonight, you are still coming over right?"

The girl swallowed thickly. "Yes, Mr. Berry. If that's okay..."

"It's perfectly fine Quinn, I even picked up some bacon." He winked and stepped past her to open the door.

"See you tonight." He said, before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Quinn was left in the hallway alone, with a small smile picking at her lips.

Footsteps caught her attention and she looked towards the stairs to find Rachel bounding down them. "Ready?" the diva asked, and was only answered with a nod.

* * *

><p>"Quinn are you alright?" Rachel asked, as they stood in front of the blonde's locker. The diva knew something was wrong. Quinn had been completely silent throughout the whole car ride, and as soon as they entered McKinley Quinn had taken off, leaving Rachel alone. Now they were between classes and the blonde was shoving her history text book back in, and exchanging it with a math notebook.<p>

Both girls had gotten a few weird looks from people passing by; after all it wasn't a normal occurrence to see Quinn and Rachel talking to each other civilly. But now that Quinn was a little less popular they didn't seem to care, she wasn't a Cheerio so nobody seemed to be ridiculing her for having a conversation with Rachel.

"I'm fine, just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." It was the truth; Quinn had woken up twice from a recurring nightmare.

Rachel was about to speak but a bubbly blonde hurried over to them and wrapped her arms around Quinn. The ex-Cheerio was caught off-guard and didn't get a chance to prepare for the shooting pain that shot through her side, from the blonde who was squishing her tender areas. A whimper escaped her and Rachel was quick to notice the soft sound, and the blonde's sudden discomfort. The blonde stiffened in Brittany's arms and the bubbly girl looked into hazel eyes and she just knew. She let go just as quickly as she had latched on and looked at her with apologetic eyes and a frown.

Rachel's eyebrow rose and Quinn looked over at her, their eyes connected and the diva was trying her best to read them. She wanted to know why her new friend was in pain, but she knew better then to just come out and ask-especially with Quinn. It didn't help that those soft hazel eyes, which looked a bit glossy with unshed tears, were begging Rachel to drop whatever it was she wanted to ask in regards to what just happened. The diva sighed and looked away, dropping it for now.

"Do you want to stay the night at my house tonight?" Brittany asked, sounding giddy but also knowing that something must have happened at Quinn's house, so she thought she'd offer a night of freedom to her best friend. Brittany wasn't as stupid as everyone assumed, and they didn't give her enough credit.

"I would but I'm going to Rachel's tonight...I could always come by afterwards." Brittany's face lit up, but then it fell again. "You're not staying over at Rachel's?" the taller blonde shot Rachel a look. The diva instantly knew Brittany wanted her to invite Quinn to stay. Something was going on and damn it Rachel wanted to know what.

Quinn shook her head. "She invited me over for supper, and then we're going to work on our glee assignment. I don't want to impose on her all night."

"Quinn, you could stay over if you'd like..." the question came out shyly.

The hazel eyes immediately found brown ones and it seemed like a smile lit up Quinn's face. "Are you sure?" the blonde was hesitant, but she suddenly wondered why Rachel was offering for her to stay. _Did she know something? _Quinn thought to herself.

Rachel nodded. "It would give us more time to know each other, isn't that what this assignment is about?"

"That's true, I guess I'll stay Berry but don't get use to it."

Rachel smiled "I won't." Just as Brittany was about to say something the first bell rang.

"I better get going I don't want to be late for class, I will see you both in glee." Rachel smiled and walked away, making her way to her last class of the day. Both girls watched as the brunette walked away and once she was out of sight she turned around swiftly to stare at Brittany, her eyebrow raised.

"What did you tell Rachel?"

Brittany never lied before, well she did but she was never good at it. She sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't lie to her friend. "She asked me if you were okay, because you seemed down lately and she didn't seem to like it, so I told her your dad moved back in." Brittany smiled, trying to make it seem like she wasn't uncomfortable. "That's all I said."

Quinn sighed. "Are you sure that's all you told her, because she seemed too eager to invite me over..."

Brittany shrugged. "That was only because I was giving her a look, telling her to without actually saying it out loud of course. I don't think she knows anything, but you should tell her. Rachel seems like she can help, and she seems to really care-"

"I can't tell her Britt. Not right now. Believe me I want to, and I want to be able to fall into the open arms she has stretched out for me, but I can't."

"Will you ever?"

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe one day...I got to get to class. I'll see you in glee." With that the blonde walked away, leaving a very worried, yet somewhat confused Brittany behind. The other girl just didn't understand why Quinn couldn't open herself up to Rachel, especially since Quinn had a thing for her. Brittany shrugged off her thoughts, and walked away heading toward her own class.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into Glee with a smile on her face, as she usually did every time she entered the choir room. Most of them weren't there yet, however Mercedes and Kurt were already sitting in their regular seats and Brittany was sitting close to Santana in the back, looking as if they may have sorted through a lot of their drama. Rachel skipped over to the piano and sat down some sheet music and began to browse through her papers.<p>

"Hey." The soft voice startled her and she jumped, accidently dropping the papers out of her hands and onto the floor. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hello Quinn, it's quite alright."

The blonde nodded, and watched as Rachel bent down to pick up her papers. She knew it was her fault so she slowly bent down, holding back a wince and began to help the diva.

"What's with all the sheet music?"

"I was just going through some songs that I could possibly use for our assignment."

Quinn snickered. "You still don't know me enough for that Berry." She picked up the last piece of paper and stood up slowly, Rachel following.

"I know you more than you think Quinn; we have been at the same school with each other for a few years now. I observe people. Like I know you hate when we have pizza days in the cafeteria because of the expression on your face, your nose always wrinkles up in disgust. You always wear a lot of blue and pink, so I would assume those are your favorite colors. Also you're favorite-"

"Rach..."

"Yes?" the brunette said shyly, not noticing how much she had begun to ramble about Quinn. She just realized that it made her seem like a stalker, or a creep.

"I'll just take your word for it, but there are still things about me that will shock you." The blonde handed back Rachel's sheet music. Their fingers lightly brushed, and both of them actually enjoyed the contact. It was gone, before they could really bask in it, and Quinn just smiled but they both wanted to feel each other's touch once more. "And just so you know Berry, I know you a lot more then you think as well." she added, with a wink.

Rachel blushed, and Quinn smirked noticing the reaction. Finn walked into the room and smiled as he noticed Rachel at the piano, but that smile soon faded when he noticed Quinn, who was actually smiling while talking to the diva, to him it just didn't make sense. He shrugged and approached them anyway.

"Hey Rach."

The brunette pulled her attention from Quinn and turned around to face the jock, who was smiling down at her with a big goofy grin. "Hello Finn, is there something I could help you with?"

"Well I know you said no when I asked you out yesterday, but I want you to know that I really do like you, and I'd want to make something work between us, so I'll prove that I'm into you and only you, and I hope you would give me a chance."

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. Finn's eyes snapped up to hazel ones, which were piercing into him in true HBIC fashion.

"Do you have a problem?" Finn asked, they ended on good terms yes, but he didn't like that she had been listening, and had the nerve to create a reaction. He also didn't like that fact that his two ex-girlfriends seemed to be getting closer, but he could only blame Mr. Schuester's hat for that, or so he thought.

Quinn laughed lightly and shook her head. "No, but how many times did you practice that lame speech in the mirror?" she felt something in her gut change, something she rarely felt. Quinn Fabray was jealous, sure she thought she had felt this way many time before when Rachel had chased after Finn, but it was never like this. Besides back then she had no idea who she was really jealous of.

"It's none of your business so why don't you just back off?"

Quinn stepped forward and glared at him. Now she understood why guys got in so many fights over girls, they were just trying to 'claim' them in some way. They were trying to compete and look like the better person, so the girl would chose the best one. For some reason she felt like pushing Finn, but Rachel wasn't even hers and never would be, the blonde was certain of that.

"If I'm not mistaken she already said no."

"I was just letting her know that I wasn't giving up, I'm not trying to force her to go out with me."

Rachel watched the two in awe, she knew she should have shut them up by now because she didn't actually like it when people talked about her, while she was standing right there but as she looked at Quinn's eyes she noticed something that she rarely saw there, she couldn't place it, but judging by the way she was standing with her arms crossed across her chest and her jaw clenched she seemed a little possessive, and jealous? Rachel shook her head,_ there is no way she's jealous because Finn's asking me out, there's no way she's jealous in the way I wished she would be. She's probably jealous because they just broke up after all._ She thought to herself. She looked over at Finn quickly and then back to the blonde, who this time noticed. She looked over at Rachel and it seemed as if the hazel eyes softened for a split second and Rachel didn't want to look away.

"Well when someone says no-"

"Enough. I am standing right here. Look Quinn I know you're either standing up for me, or upset because Finn broke up with you and now he's asking me out but that doesn't give you the right-"

Quinn laughed. "I'm not upset; I don't care who he dates, or who he asks out."

Rachel nodded. "Then in that case I appreciate that you're attempting to stick up for me, but I am perfectly capable-"

Finn laughed. "Why would she stick up for you, you guys aren't even friends. She's always hated you Rachel."

"For your information Hudson we are friends." Quinn said. Rachel's eyes widened, she was under the impression Quinn wanted to ease into a friendship, she wasn't even sure if they were going to be friends. However the diva wasn't going to complain, she'd love to be closer to Quinn.

Finn ignored the blonde and looked directly at Rachel. "How can you be her friend? How can you even give her a second chance?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn raised her voice, and the bitchy tone in it caught the attention of the entire Glee club.

Santana was looking at them with curious eyes, Mercedes and Kurt were staring with their mouths open, and they were getting ready for any gossip. Brittany was smiling, because she knew the way Quinn felt about the diva, and no one else did. The rest of them just stared wondering who would kill the other first.

Finn still brushed the blonde off, only wanting answers from Rachel. Quinn was wondering when everything got turned around, just a day ago she was dating Finn and now there he was acting like Rachel's jealous boyfriend.

"She has tormented you since freshman year. She made you leave school in tears and I had to comfort you! She slapped you across the face at prom!"

"Does everyone know about that?" Quinn whispered and furrowed her brows. "How?" she added in yet another whisper. The blonde was mostly talking to herself but her words earned her a glare from Finn.

"Finn I appreciate your concern, but Quinn and I have decided to move past that. She also apologized, and she seemed very sincere."_ That sorry in the bathroom spoke for more than just the slap..._ Rachel thought to herself, as she recalled it.

"Quinn's apologies mean nothing; a sorry can't erase everything Rach."

At this time Mr. Schuester had decided to walk into the room, a coffee in hand. It had already been a long day and he sighed as he saw the three of them. It was obvious they were bickering.

Quinn wanted to defend herself, but she couldn't. The only sorry she had ever meant was when she apologized to Rachel. She had no words to defend herself; she had no idea what to do.

Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and jumped in. "Guys, maybe we should start."

Finn took the silence as an opportunity to talk again, once again ignoring someone who wasn't Rachel, or himself.

"How can you just forgive her so easily? She'll just do it again, because she doesn't care about you. One day when she yelled at you, you had told me that girls like Quinn don't show their feelings, and that Quinn doesn't feel anything! "

Quinn's eyes widened, she couldn't believe Rachel would say that. Then again she deserved it, and expected the diva to think that especially after everything she had done to her, but something inside her slowly broke at hearing that. Maybe it was because she harboured feelings for the brunette, and maybe because she wanted to actually open up to someone for once. But regardless of the reason, it had hurt.

She was also feeling a little torn down today as it was, her dad had hurt her emotionally and physically and the only person she actually wanted to be around-it was odd that it was Rachel of all people-had thought Quinn had no feelings. When all she wanted to do right now was cry, cry because of her dad, cry because her ribs were hurting her still-so bad -and cry because Finn's words had hurt.

Rachel was silent and she shot Quinn an apologetic look, but the blonde was staring at Finn. Still stuck on what he said.

"Quinn never cares about anyone but herself, she's selfish! Do you remember telling me that as well?"

"Finn Hudson what are you trying to accomplish?" Rachel's voice was weak.

"I don't know, but she doesn't deserve a friend like you Rach, and you shouldn't give her a chance, especially after she hurt you so much." Finn turned to face Quinn. "Do you actually feel anything anymore?"

Quinn swallowed hard, and before she knew it a tear had slipped down her cheek. Rachel's eyes widened at the sight and she felt guilty, she already knew Quinn was dealing with a lot and she instantly wanted to hold Quinn and make it better, but she needed to apologize first.

"Happy? Is this me feeling enough?" Quinn whispered, so low and her voice sounded broken. Everyone was staring at the scene before them with wide eyes, shocked. With that the blonde shuffled out of the room, deciding to skip her locker and just make her way to her car.

Rachel shot her attention back up to Finn and her eyes narrowed. He backed up slightly, he knew Rachel was pissed. "How could you do that!"

"I was just telling her the truth...I was only trying to protect you, I don't want you getting hurt."

"You know nothing Finn Hudson, so just butt out of my friendship with Quinn, and you have no right to protect me, you lost that privilege when you dumped me, and you just ruined your chance at friendship! I believe in second chances Finn, I believe in starting over and I'm giving Quinn the benefit of the doubt."Rachel grabbed her papers and stormed out of the room, slamming the choir door behind her.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Santana said with her eyebrow raised. Everyone shrugged and Mr. Schue was even shocked by the events that played out.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Note: **__I've been going through a lot so I'm sorry if updates aren't fast. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

Quinn slammed her car door; this was beginning to be a habit. Sitting in her driver's seat, crying. It was a habit she wasn't fond of. She placed her forehead on her steering wheel and watched as her tears fell onto the leather casing around it. She was beginning to hate this version of herself, she was weak. Too weak for her liking, she missed the strong girl she had been, for many years. But now she couldn't hold up that shield anymore. She knew Finn was right, everyone thought she didn't feel, because she didn't show any emotion. But it was hard for her to do it, she was complicated and could only open up to people she trusted. Finn however never understood, she thought maybe Rachel had but hearing the stuff Rachel had said just hurt. It wouldn't have hurt if it was a few months before, or maybe even a year or two. But right now it did.

A sudden knock on the passenger window knocked Quinn out of her trance; she raised her head and looked toward the noise. Rachel was looking through the tinted window, trying to see the blonde.

"Quinn, please unlock the door." Rachel said, and knocked once again.

The blonde wiped her eyes, and took in a deep breath. She reached over and popped the lock. As soon as the door was unlocked Rachel opened it and shuffled inside the car, almost sitting on top of Quinn who hadn't moved away and back into her seat. The diva waited for the blonde to do so before climbing further into the car and Quinn sighed heavily as she sat back into her own seat.

Silence filled the car and no one wanted to break it. Rachel looked over at the ex-Cheerio, who was staring out the windshield with tear stains down her porcelain cheeks and red puffy eyes. Quinn closed her eyes tightly and another tear escaped, dripping down ever so slowly. Rachel watched its path and focused on how it dripped off of the blonde's chin. Another tear followed and the brunette sucked in a puff of air. Rachel was always one to follow her instincts and even though she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, she did it anyway.

The diva leaned over as much as she could thanks to the center console and her fingers shakily brushed some blonde hair behind Quinn's ear. It got the blonde's attention and in a second her eyes snapped open and she slowly turned her head and found brown eyes staring at her. Their eyes connected and Rachel felt her heart skip a beat.

The brunette shifted her fingers and she held back a gasp as her fingertips connected with Quinn's soft skin. She gently rubbed the tears away, and Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. When I said those things I was-"

"Don't." Her voice was barely audible and it stung Rachel because she had never heard Quinn sound so broken.

"But you deserve an apology Quinn. You may have not always treated me fairly, but what I said it was-"

"Please Rachel, just don't. I know you're sorry."

The tears had stopped but Rachel didn't remove her fingers. Instead she allowed her palm to go flat against Quinn's cheek and she was shocked when the blonde leaned into the touch.

"I can't believe simple words could hurt so much..." Rachel whispered, gently grazing her thumb in soft circles on the tear stained cheek.

Quinn shook her head, indicating that wasn't why she was upset-or the only reason. She began to break down yet again and was beginning to wonder if it was possible to cry so much that you can't form tears anymore. Rachel was quick to wipe them away gently and she felt so helpless.

"Quinn, what is it?"

"I hate him; he just comes in and takes over everything." Quinn let out a sob and Rachel shifted closer, not giving a fuck about the console. "My mom and I were perfectly fine, my house was becoming my home again and then he came back and fucked it all up." Rachel resisted the urge to condone the girl for swearing, and instead she lowered her hand from the blonde's cheek and as soon as she did Quinn fell into the diva, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist, the best she could. Rachel's eyes widened in shock and she looked down at the blonde hair that was tickling her neck, thanks to Quinn's head which was buried in her shoulder. The brunette slowly slipped her arms around Quinn, remembering that she seemed to be in pain earlier at her locker when Brittany had hugged her.

Quinn continued to cry, but not as much, and not as loud. The diva gently rubbed the blonde's back, in a comforting motion and it allowed Quinn to gain a steady rhythm of breathing, instead of frantic deep breaths, which were hurting her.

"It'll be okay." Rachel whispered, but she wasn't even sure she believed it.

"I wish it would be...but my father will never change." Quinn muttered, not wanting to open up to much, and actually tell Rachel what he does to her.

"Quinn, if you ever need someone to talk to or somewhere to stay...my door will always be open."

The blonde nodded, and Rachel could feel the motion against her shoulder. "Why are you being so nice to me? Finn was right; you shouldn't even be talking to me. The things I did to you...I can never erase, and I can't believe I was so mean to you."

"That right there Quinn Fabray is why I'm being nice to you, and why you deserve a second chance, and why I'm willing to move past everything that happened and move on. You're sorry and every time you say it I know you mean it, you regret everything you've done to me." Rachel stopped moving her hand on the blonde's back and it rested there, without movement.

"Y-you know when you slapped me?"

The blonde shot up from her position and tore herself out of Rachel's grasp, instantly regretting it as pain shot through her. In reflex she settled her hand over the bruise and she inhaled deeply; which still hurt every time she did so. It even hurt her when she cried. Rachel's eyebrow shot up, confused by the sight before her. She desperately wanted to know what was wrong with Quinn, and as things began to add up in her head she was beginning to think it was a lot more serious then the blonde would ever let on. She was also mentally beginning to figure things out.

She was figuring it out, it was obvious Quinn's dad was the major problem, but the sudden pain, after her not being on Cheerio's for a while, and not being in pain like this gave Rachel a pull at her gut. She was rethinking everything that happened over the last few days and it clicked in her head. _Oh my god, he beats her... _the realization struck her hard and she bit her bottom lip wanting to mention something to Quinn. But she couldn't, after all the diva couldn't go around accusing people of beating their kids, which meant she was left to wait until Quinn opened up more, or until she saw some physical evidence. The thing that worried Rachel was that by the time that happens it could be too late.

"How could I forget? It was the biggest mistake I ever made." Quinn's voice shook, ever so slightly and Rachel softly smiled at her, trying to make sure the ex-Cheerio knew it was okay.

"I wanted to be so mad at you that night. I wanted to hate you but yet again I couldn't. I wanted to hate you all those other times you tore me down, but I just can't hate you Quinn. I-I've tried...when you said you were sorry, after the slap, I knew it was a sorry that was directed to not just that but everything else." their eyes connected and Quinn subconsciously brought her bottom lip in between her teeth, she was actually nervous.

"I forgive you Quinn, and I saw the instant regret in your eyes after you slapped me, and I think there was something more to it then the shock of you hitting me..."

"Rachel can we please not talk about this...I just can't..." Quinn's voice was small once again and Rachel nodded, understanding. _At least I'm getting somewhere_, the diva thought, but she still wished the blonde would open up a little bit more.

"That's fine Quinn; should we head to my place now?"

The blonde's eyes widened and she glanced at the digital clock, in her dashboard below the radio. "You missed glee..."

"I know, are you okay to drive or should I?"

"I can drive."

A silence filled the car again and Rachel sat back into her seat, fully. She drummed her fingers on her knee and let out a deep breath, she was still trying to get over how close Quinn had been to her.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood on the Berry's porch; Rachel had the door hanging open and was already inside. She looked at Quinn, waiting for her to enter. "Come on, my dads don't bite..."<p>

Quinn snickered. "No, they'll pass that step and just kill me..."

Rachel shook her head, "No they won't Quinn, my fathers have the same view I do, and I think if you prove to them you are worthy then they will give you a chance." Rachel reached over the threshold and grabbed Quinn's hand; she pulled the blonde into the house and slammed the door.

"They'll be home from work soon; would you like to watch a movie or we could go up to my room and listen to some music. To be honest I don't really know what friends do when they hang out, I've hung out with Kurt and Mercedes but they usually just want to do make-over's and talk Broadway, and music. When I hang out with Jesse we just sing, and talk." She blushed and let go of Quinn's hand realizing she hadn't. She instantly missed the contact and sighed.

Quinn laughed "Relax Berry, we can just watch a movie or something..."

Rachel smiled and walked into the family room, the blonde timidly followed behind and Rachel abruptly spun on her heel to face Quinn and they bumped into each other. It was too much for Quinn and pain instantly shot through her, her rib began to ache and she seriously was wondering if it was broken.

She hissed, and brought her hand down to her side clutching it. "Fuck..." she whispered. Rachel's eyes widened a little; once again she chose to not warn the girl about her language. The brunette backed up, giving her friend some space.

"Are you okay?"

Quinn nodded, thankful that Rachel wasn't pressing and digging to find out why she was hurting. "I'll be fine. Your elbow just dug into me that's all..." she lied, and Rachel knew it. On top of that Quinn was aware Rachel didn't believe her, but the diva didn't push forward.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "so Rach, what movie do you want to watch?" she changed the subject as fast as she could, there was no way she wanted to get into everything at that moment.

"My movie collection mostly consists of musicals, I do however have some romantic comedies and my dad has a whole cabinet of horror movies. He kind of collects them."

"You pick the movie Berry."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, my fathers don't even let me pick the movie anymore..."

"I'm sure, now hurry up and pick one before I change my mind and raid your dad's horror movies."

"You're a horror movie fan?"

"Very much so." _Even though I feel like I'm living in one_, she thought.

Rachel smiled, with a slight twinkle in her eye. She walked away and headed toward a cabinet beside the entertainment unit. She opened it and was met with stacks of horror movies, her eyes rolled and she was disgusted by most of the movies, not because she found them disgusting but because they were a waste of time, and the stories were absolutely horrible. She usually always took the opportunity to pick what she wanted to when someone offered, as rare as it was but for some reason she just wanted to please Quinn. She wanted to make her feel better, after she had a shitty day.

Rachel studied the horror movies, she had only seen about ten of them thanks to the family movie nights where her dad would choose a horror movie. She decided to pick one that seemed old, after all she liked classics. She settled on a movie titled Friday the 13th, the original she was guessing. She closed the cabinet and held up the movie, showing Quinn what she picked.

"You're picking that movie Rach, have you ever seen it?"

The brunette shook her head. "Is it scary?"

"Not for me, but maybe for you...I don't know if this is a good choice." Quinn was only looking out for Rachel; however she wouldn't mind having the girl cling onto her for dear life during the movie. She smirked and realized watching the movie wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Rachel shrugged. "If I get scared, we'll shut it off."

The blonde just nodded and took a seat on the couch. Rachel quickly turned on the TV and popped in the DVD. She grabbed the remote and headed toward the couch, she slumped down onto it, putting a fair distance between them. The diva didn't want to seem too clingy, or enter Quinn's personal space. Rachel glanced over at the ex-cheerleader and she could've sworn she saw disappointment flash across her face, but only briefly.

They both got more comfortable as the opening credits started and Quinn's worries seemed to vanish, and that was mostly because she felt safe, for the first time in a long while. Even before her father returned she didn't exactly feel safe, she never had that one atmosphere or person in her life to feel safe around. She rolled her eyes, realizing that it was Rachel Berry who made her feel safe.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made me watch this movie!" Rachel said loudly. She had her hands over her eyes, peering out of the small cracks of her fingers.<p>

"I didn't make you, you chose it!"

"It's still your fault." Rachel had shifted over to Quinn throughout the movie. Their legs were now pressed against each other, and their shoulders were also touching. Quinn hadn't even been focusing on the movie anymore. If Rachel had jumped again and any further toward her the diva would be in her lap.

"How is it my fault?" Quinn raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"I may not be able to see you, but I know you are smirking Fabray."

Quinn laughed. "You picked the movie therefore it isn't my fault, and you could've turned it off by now..." she nudged Rachel's shoulder with her own, in a teasing fashion "...I think you're secretly liking the movie."

Rachel lowered her hand from her face and turned away from the TV; she was grossed out and scared but interested. She had torn her eyes away from the screen regardless and looked over at the blonde who was looking at her.

"It's your fault because you were having a bad day and I wanted to pick something you would enjoy instead of torturing you with a musical."

Quinn smiled and Rachel looked away just in time to miss the blush that was beginning to creep up into her cheeks.

"Thanks...I think."

"Well you're definitely not welcome, this movie is horrible!"

"You're just saying that because you're scared."

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, her lips formed into a pout and she looked at the ground. Quinn instantly felt weak. She was turning into mush around Rachel, and she wanted to hate the brunette for brining that out in her, because no one has ever done that. But she couldn't hate her, not even if she tried. She had tried since grade 9, and it failed every time, so she knew this time it wouldn't be any different.

"Come on just watch the movie, it's getting to the good part."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at the screen and just as she did, she saw the person get slashed. "Quinn!"

The blonde couldn't hold it in, she laughed and even though it hurt her ribs she couldn't stop. The diva's wide eyed expression and open mouth was priceless.

"What, it was one of the best parts."

"If you're not careful I'm going to start to think you're some sadistic serial killer."

Quinn chuckled briefly and a smile fell onto her lips. They paid attention to the movie again, which was more than half way over. It was becoming intense and not just the movie, Quinn became aware of how Rachel was sitting and her actions. The brunette had shifted closer again, her leg almost on top of the blonde's. Rachel's hand was squeezing Quinn's thigh and the blonde was struggling just to make her breathing remain normal. The ex-cheerleader stared at the diva's hand, wanting to grab it and just as she was considering it she felt Rachel jump beside her and she turned her head to look at the diva. Rachel could feel the gaze and she turned, their eyes instantly connected.

"Scared?"

"A little bit" _and not just from the movie..._Rachel thought.

Quinn smiled; she protectively slipped her arm around Rachel and pulled her into her. The brunette was careful as she leaned on Quinn, her head falling perfectly against the crook of the blonde's neck. Quinn lowered her head, so she could whisper something.

"You don't need to be scared..."

Rachel's stomach fluttered and for a brief moment she thought that maybe Quinn was implying more than just being scared of the movie, but the thought quickly left the diva. Even though she found out Quinn was interested in females, Rachel knew a girl like Quinn would never be interested in her. But she allowed her doubts, and thoughts to fade and she just enjoyed the embrace. It was amazing how she felt in Quinn's arms, she felt protected. She wasn't even scared of the movie anymore.

Rachel's hand was still attached to Quinn's thigh and she began to make small circles with her finger, unknowingly causing Quinn's breath to get caught. The blonde was beginning to think spending the night at the Berry's was the dumbest thing she's ever agreed to. She had no idea how she would make it throughout the night, without jumping the other girl.

The movie was approaching its end and Rachel seemed completely immersed in it, even though she had been complaining not too long ago. The blonde swallowed thickly and gently grabbed Rachel's hand that had been on her thigh with her own. She felt Rachel stiffen against her, at first but she soon relaxed once she realized that Quinn was actually holding her hand. The brunette laced their fingers and Quinn's heart pounded hard in her chest. She felt content, safe and for the first time she actually felt like wanting to open up. She swallowed hard and fought with her words.

"Rach..." her voice was merely a whisper.

"mmm" she made the noise, to signify she was listening.

"When you found me in my car...I-I wasn't crying because I found out what you said to me. There's a lot more to it than that..."

The brunette nodded. She finally had the blonde where she wanted her, she was finally opening up and Rachel didn't want to ruin that, so she took small steps. She didn't look at her and remained in the same position. She was afraid if she shifted her head to make eye contact, Quinn would lose her nerve.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked as she began to play with Quinn's fingers.

"I do, but you'll have to be patient with me. I-I don't do this, a lot. I rarely open up to anyone..."

Rachel stopped playing with Quinn's fingers and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Whenever you're ready..."

Quinn nodded and took in a deep breath. "Do you remember when I told you that my dad moved back in?"

Rachel nodded and shifted, she didn't care if looking at the blonde would make her close up she needed eye contact, she kind of craved it. She changed her position so she was now facing Quinn, but she didn't dare let go of her hand.

"Well...I try, so hard for him but it's never enough and when it's not enough he-"

Suddenly they both heard the front door open and Leroy's voice boomed through the house. "Rach, we're home!" Leroy had always made a habit of picking Hiram up, because their shifts ended around the same time. "Is Quinn here!"

Rachel looked at said girl and mouthed the word 'sorry', and just like that she saw Quinn give a simple nod and close herself up again. The diva clenched her jaw, she was so close.

Leroy shed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack, he walked into the family room and he raised an eyebrow at his daughter, who was still holding onto Quinn's hand. The movie was long over now, but the DVD menu was flashing on the screen, signalling what they had watched.

"Hello Quinn, it's nice to see you again. I'm Leroy Berry, but you can just call me Leroy."

He held out his hand to be shaken and Quinn immediately dropped Rachel's hand and stood up. She shook the man's hand and couldn't help but smile, because he had been showcasing a smile of his own. Their hands separated and dropped and Rachel pried herself off of the couch. "Where's daddy?"

"He'll be downstairs in a second he wanted to change." Leroy turned to Quinn and his smile faded, and seriousness took over. "Quinn, I just want to say Rachel has given us many reasons for us to trust you, and give you a chance to be in our baby's life. Hiram and I won't criticize your past, and how you use to treat Rachel but we don't accept it either. I understand you're trying to make up for it, and we believe after Rachel had talked to us that you're sincere and we want to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Quinn swallowed hard and rubbed her sweaty palms on the side of her dress. "Thank you sir and I just want to tell you that I have no intention of hurting your daughter...ever again."

"That's good to know, but Quinn if you do...we won't go easy on you."

The blonde nodded. "I understand." They stood in silence for a few seconds but it was soon broken by the sound of Hiram entering the room.

"Hello Quinn, It's nice to meet you. You can call me Hiram, but I'd prefer sir."

The blonde just nodded. "Daddy, dad are you guys done interrogating Quinn yet?"

They eyed the girl, who was standing there nervously playing with her own fingers. "I don't know, she doesn't look scared enough yet..."

"Dad!"

Leroy laughed and loosened his tie. "I was only kidding Rach; we're going to get started on dinner. Why don't you guys go up to your room and we'll call you down when it's ready."

"Okay." Rachel didn't waste any time she grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her through the family room, up the stairs and to her room. The blonde wasn't surprised to see a gold star on the white door, and she smiled.

The brunette opened the door and allowed Quinn to enter first. Her eyes widened and she was a little shocked. Rachel's room was a lot cosier and less...well Rachel. She expected pink everywhere and a lot of flashy things, and maybe even a shrine to Barbra Streisand. The walls were a warm yellow, and the only pink that was in her room was her bedding and some pillows. She continued to look around and stare and Rachel bit her bottom lip, wondering what the blonde thought.

"I like your room." Quinn said simply. She walked in further and noticed a bulletin bored which had some pictures of Rachel and her parents, a picture of her and Jesse, some pictures of Barbra Streisand-of course-and two pictures of the glee club, and some others. The one picture was the Glee clubs yearbook picture, and the second picture was from their first sectionals experience. Quinn smiled when she noticed that she was standing beside Rachel, their arms touching and for once they hadn't been fighting, and the blonde wasn't treating the brunette like garbage. As Quinn studied the photo she noticed that the smile on her own face was definitely real.

"What are you staring at?" Rachel mumbled, a bit nervous.

"I like this picture." The blonde smiled, Rachel walked over to her and stood beside her staring at the picture. "I was happy..." Quinn whispered.

"The first time I've seen you smile like that, since that day was today..." Rachel whispered, thinking back to the movie where Quinn beamed through their joking. She couldn't help but feel a little joy, hoping and thinking that maybe she had a role in it.

Quinn just smiled, she had no words. She couldn't exactly explain that to Rachel. But she knew that the diva played a giant role in that, being safe for once played a role in it. They stood there and continued to look at the pictures Quinn's eyes raked over the one with Jesse. It definitely wasn't taken when they were together because it looked very new judging by Jesse's hairstyle, and the way Rachel looked. Rachel and Jesse both had changed greatly since they were involved.

"I like this one..." Quinn raised her finger and pointed at the picture "...when was it taken?"

"Before prom actually. We were catching up outside and dad caught us horsing around so he snapped the picture." Rachel took in the picture. She had been making fun of him for a few minutes and just decided to jump on his back in a piggyback style, and that's when the camera was clicked.

"Why aren't you guys together?"

"Jesse has been my best friend since he returned, we put the past behind us. I don't hold onto any romantic feelings for him, and he feels that way about me. He just wanted to make things right between us. One thing I will respect about him is he takes no for an answer, unlike Finn. With Jesse it's easier to maintain a friendship, and not have history hold us back. It's never awkward."

Usually Quinn would have stopped her rant, but she had listened to every word and Rachel could tell because she actually nodded along.

"I understand that, I'm like that with Puck and Sam. Although Puck and I really didn't have anything special, neither did me and Sam. But as weird as this sounds, Sam has become more like a brother to me especially since I've started to help him, with his family situation and watching his sister. As for Puck, he's a good guy, but nothing romantic would have ever worked between us..."

Rachel nodded. "No offence but I always thought you and Sam looked like twins..."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"I like to think of Puck as friendship material and never boyfriend material. But he managed to find a girl that could tame him." Rachel added.

Quinn nodded and her eyes scanned the pictures and her attentions settled on a simple photo of a cabin, with a few trees surrounding it. The scenery was great, and who ever took the picture captured the beauty of the area, and u could see the lake in the background.

"Who took this picture?"

"I'm not entirely sure; I've had that picture since I was a kid. It's the cottage my fathers, and my cousins and I use to go to. I haven't been there in years..."

"Where is it?"

"Just outside of Lima, I use to love it because I enjoyed getting out of this stupid town, if only for a weekend."

"Summer vacation's coming up, we should go..."

Rachel's eyes widened and she turned to look at Quinn, who was just staring at the picture with a smile on her face. She didn't have to look to know what Rachel's reaction was.

"I'm sorry Quinn but that catches me off-guard. Just yesterday you were pushing me away, and now you want to go to my family cottage with me, it seems all kind of..." Rachel bit her bottom lip "...sudden? Are you sure you would want to go?" she wasn't sure if that was the word she was looking for, so it came out as more of a question.

"Rach, if I suggested it then yes I'd want to do it and also you've kind of grown on me already." The blonde joked, and gently nudged the girl's shoulder with her own. "The picture really captures the detail...it's a perfect shot." The blonde whispered, tracing her finger along the picture itself.

"I didn't know you were interested in photography Quinn."

"It's always been my escape..." Quinn said, thinking back to when she first started the hobby. She had become interested in it shortly after her father had first slapped her. It was one hobby where she could just escape; see the beauty in everything while ignoring the lack of beauty in her life. The blonde turned to face Rachel who was staring at her intently. "There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me Berry."

"I'd like to..."

Quinn nodded. "Isn't that the point of this assignment we have..."

"I suppose, but I didn't just mean it that way. I don't want to get to know you because Mr. Schuester put us together; I want to get to know you as my friend."

Quinn just nodded and forced herself to look away from Rachel. Silence enveloped them again, and it felt comfortable and natural.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

They were halfway through dinner. The small talk wasn't awkward and Quinn was finding herself more at home at the Berry's then her own house. She smiled as Leroy mentioned something about their choice of movie earlier.

"I can't believe you got Rachel to watch Friday the 13th."

"Actually she chose it." Quinn said. She looked over at the diva who was looking down at her plate, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Why on earth would you choose that movie sweetheart? You know you get nightmares whenever you watch a movie like that." Hiram said.

Quinn laughed and took a bite of her vegetarian lasagne. She had already woofed down the bacon. Rachel's head snapped up and her eyes bored into the blonde, not pleased at being laughed at. "Quinn it is not funny. In fact many people get nightmares from-"

"Berry I wasn't laughing at you; I think it's cute..." Quinn whispered.

Leroy and Hiram both looked at them, they noticed Quinn's genuine yet soft smile and Rachel's slight blush that was creeping up her neck. They also noticed the way the two girls looked at each other, with their eyes locked and they seemed to forget everyone else in the room. Both men exchanged a look with each other and small smiles, it was clearly obvious to them that their daughter had a crush, and though they weren't sure about Quinn they were hoping she felt the same way. One thing they hated the most was when Rachel was hurting.

"Good then when she wakes up from a nightmare, you can deal with it." Leroy said smiling, "you are staying the night right?"

"If it's okay with you, I don't want to...impose."

Leroy raised his hand and gave her a wave, telling her it doesn't matter, and to not think like that. "Nonsense, you are welcome here anytime Quinn."

Hiram looked up from his plate; his gaze was a little less affectionate and more stern. "But it will take a while for us to fully trust you. We're hoping your intentions are good and not just some stunt. Look Quinn, I like you and you seem like a very nice girl, and you don't seem like _that_ girl anymore, so I'm giving you a chance to be in my daughter's life. Just don't screw it up..."

"Daddy, stop scaring her!"

Quinn brought her bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down on it. Rachel couldn't help but glance her way, and she thought the nervous action was one of the cutest things she had ever seen.

"I'm not trying to scare her pumpkin, I just want to make sure she understands that we are very protective of you, and with your guys' history, and track record it makes me and your dad a little sceptical and even more protective."

"But daddy, I don't want-"

Quinn sat her fork down on her now empty plate and sent the brunette a timid smile. "Its fine Rach, I completely understand. If I was in their position I would do the same thing."

Leroy nodded, as did Hiram. "Great, now since we got that out of the way, what do you girls say about a game of monopoly." The taller man asked. He pushed out his chair and began to gather the dishes off the table and Rachel was completely stunned as Quinn began to help out. The blonde carried her own plate to the counter and Leroy took it from there.

The blonde shrugged. "I'm up for it, if Rachel is."

The brunette raised her eyebrow and looked at Quinn with a small smile. The blonde kept surprising her. The more she got to know Quinn, the more she realized that the girl Quinn used to be, and the image she held up was just an empty facade, that could be broken after all.

"What?" Quinn asked, as she looked at Rachel.

"I just never pegged you as the type of person that would want to sit down and play a game of monopoly...especially with me and my fathers."

"I told you there's a lot you don't know about me." She sent the brunette a wink and followed Hiram out into the family room. Leroy soon began to follow, deciding to leave the dishes for later. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen he turned to face his daughter who was still staring at the path where Quinn's retreating form had been.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

The brunette's eyes snapped up to her dad and her lips curved up into a small smile. "I assure you dad I am fine, I was just thinking."

Leroy walked towards his daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Since he was so tall he had to bend down a bit, but he didn't mind. He knew Rachel was having an inner struggle, and usually when his daughter got those he wanted to be there for her as much as possible.

"About your feelings for Quinn?"

Rachel scoffed as she thought about her feelings and what her and Quinn "had", _nothing more, just friends_. She wanted to be that person for Quinn, the one who got to hold her, and kiss her, and maybe make love to her...Rachel was shocked that even came into mind. She never thought about it with anyone else really, sure her and Jesse almost engaged in the act but she knew it wasn't right so she backed out. She was still a virgin and sometimes when she had inappropriate dreams and thoughts of Quinn, it made her wonder how she became as dirty minded as Puckerman.

Shortly after prom itself and the night of she had a very intense dream involving one Quinn Fabray and a lot of panting, sweating, and intense feeling. She woke up in the morning, and had to head into the cold shower to try not to please herself, but she had given in anyway; moaning the girl's name as she came undone that morning. Of course when she looked at Quinn now, it was hard to go from her dream world to the real one where she couldn't touch her like that.

"Yes, I was stuck in thought about my feelings for Quinn but we are just friends. That is probably all we will ever be because although Brittany told me Quinn is gay I am positive she is not interested in me, and I know she most definitely isn't ready for her sexuality to become public, so even the thought of her being with me-"

"Rachel slow down, first of all you need to relax. I'm sure you have nothing to stress over and sweetie I can say with a lot of confidence that she is definitely interested in you."

Rachel raised her eyebrow and leaned against the counter. She wanted to leave the kitchen right now and leave the conversation. She let out a large sigh and glanced around the room before settling her gaze back on her father.

"Even if that were true, I wouldn't be able to take any step towards a romantic relationship with her. She seems to have a lot going on, and...I feel that her family situation isn't right and I wouldn't want to make everything worse for her and confess how I feel. She's already let me see the vulnerable side of her, and she's been opening up to me a lot more than I thought she would. I don't want to ruin that and cause her to close up."

Leroy scratched the back of his neck, contemplating his next words. He didn't want to overstep and ask if Quinn was alright at home, he knew their family had always been more hard and difficult in the functionality, because well they didn't function. He had met Russell Fabray a few times, and the man was sketchy and very cold-hearted. At one point-in the supermarket-the man had called Leroy a fag, it didn't help that his wife didn't shush him. He could only imagine how hard Quinn's home life was, and he felt a little bit of heart ache for the girl, wondering if maybe that's why she lashed out the way she had. Also she pitied the blonde in advance for the day she decided to come out to her parents.

Leroy leaned closer to his daughter and gently squeezed her shoulder. "I don't know what's going on with Quinn, but have you ever thought that maybe having you in her life regardless whether it is friendship, or something deeper that it would help her greatly in getting through it. I think she just needs someone to lean on and to help her, but she chose that someone to be _you_." Rachel smiled but it wasn't full it was small and her lips had barely curved. "Try not to think about it and just go with the flow sweetie. Also allow her to open up to you, don't force her. Now with all that out of the way let's go play some monopoly."

Rachel smiled and wrapped herself around her dad, giving him a hug. "I'll be out in a second."

He nodded and quickly left the kitchen as he entered the family room he could hear Hiram and Quinn bickering. He smiled, and as he sat down beside his husband, the board game already placed out on the coffee table, his sudden appearance didn't stop the two from their playful fight.

"I'm the car."

"No I am the car, this is my house may I remind you and every time we play monopoly I'm always the car."

"Well I'm the guest, and I was under the impression that as a good host you should let me be the car."

"No, I am always the car. You can be the shoe or something." He grabbed the little shoe and handed it to the blonde. She scoffed and shook her head and placed it onto the board.

"I want the car!" she said loudly as she leaned on the coffee table, and stared at him. He stared back and it seemed like they were competing in a staring contest.

Rachel chose then to walk into the room her eyebrows were furrowed, as if she was in deep thought. She carefully carried a glass of water and glanced over at her fathers and then at Quinn. She took a sip from her glass and walked toward them taking a seat at the end of the coffee table, on the floor. Quinn was sitting on the floor as well, but at the side of the table to Rachel's right.

"What's going on?" Rachel whispered and looked up at Leroy, who was sitting on the couch yet still close to her.

"They're having what seems to be a staring contest."

"Why would that be exactly?"

Leroy smiled. "They both want to be the car."

Rachel didn't physically make the action but she wanted to face palm herself. Hiram and Quinn were the two most stubborn people she had ever met, her daddy was where she picked it up from and she realized the blonde had always been that way. But she knew neither would give up and usually fought for what they wanted even for something as trivial as being the race car in a game of monopoly.

"How long do you think they'll keep this up?" Leroy asked, both Quinn and Hiram were aware of what they were saying but they were still staring at each other waiting for the first one to blink, they didn't verbalize it but it was obvious that whoever won would get the car.

Rachel looked at Quinn, the determination written all over her face and then she glanced at her daddy, whose eyes were beginning to water, he wouldn't last much longer. "Well daddy looks as if he will lose soon because we all know most of the time he may be too stubborn to give up, but he falters. And Quinn I know from experience that she can stare at you without blinking for long periods of time because she used to glare at me in glee, for multiple minutes. Also she has always been very determined and she usually never gives up when she wants something, even if it is something this small. She has a lot of drive."

"And you have a way with words Berry." Quinn said, a soft smile playing with her lips. Quinn wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or flirtatious with her own words.

Hiram blinked and Quinn's smile grew. "I win." She snatched the car up and handed him back the shoe.

"Don't get used to it Fabray."

Everyone began to laugh and Rachel looked up at Leroy and they exchanged heartfelt looks. "I'm glad daddy is trying..."

Leroy nodded. "I honestly thought he wouldn't be this easy on her, I thought he would have reprimanded her."

Rachel shrugged. "Quinn has a good heart, what she did in the past were mistakes and everyone makes them. It's a shame nobody knows this side of her..." The brunette whispered, but the blonde still heard her. She turned her head and their eyes connected it was like a tornado of hazel and brown and it was pulling them in. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, when it was only a few seconds. Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth and Rachel flushed, suddenly feeling like the room temperature rose a great deal.

"Shall we see who's going first?" Leroy asked, cutting through their trance causing the blonde's attention to snap back to the game in front of her.

Rachel's gaze lingered on Quinn a little longer then it was meant to and Leroy smiled, knowing. She finally looked away when it was her turn to roll the dice, and it turned out Rachel was first up.

* * *

><p>"That is not fair; you almost own every property which is resulting in me losing all my money!" Rachel whined, and crossed her arms across her chest.<p>

"Rach, I always win." Quinn said a cocky smile in place.

"Not always Quinn, may I remind you. Also I am practically broke and this game is driving me insane."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Then quit."

Rachel gasped. "I will never quit, I will see this through until the game is complete. I never give up Quinn."

The blonde glanced over at the diva and winked, she leaned over and Rachel's breath hitched as she now realized how close Quinn had become. She could feel the soft breath on her ear, even though her lips weren't that close. "Good, neither do I." It was just a faint whisper but Quinn's voice echoed in her ear.

"Damn it!" Hiram said, as he landed on one of Quinn's properties which had a hotel placed on it. "I just lost all of my money." He added.

Quinn laughed and backed away from Rachel and scooted back to where she had been sitting. "Well I won't complain."

He rolled his eyes at his daughter's friend and handed her his last little bit of money. "You know Quinn you shouldn't always be so smug. It's not very attractive."

Quinn turned her head and gave the diva a questioning glace and then her expression changed into one asking a question, the words 'oh really?' written through the sly smile and arched eyebrow. Rachel swallowed hard, and couldn't help but think that Quinn was flirting with her, but she didn't get her hopes up and to avoid her heart from aching, she just shrugged it off, thinking once again that Quinn wouldn't be interested in a girl like her.

"It's your turn" Quinn said, still looking at the diva. She reached out her hand with the dice inside, waiting for Rachel to take them. The brunette swallowed thickly and reached into Quinn's open palm and gently grabbed the dice, their skin lightly brushing in contact. Rachel quickly extracted her hand and threw the dice onto the bored, and as she did she realized that maybe having Quinn spend the night wasn't the best idea she has ever had.

She fumbled a bit as she reached over to grab her piece-which was out of her reach-to move, and her arm bumped into something solid and a sudden gasp filled the room and got her attention. She looked over at Quinn, who now had water all over her dress. "Oh my gosh Quinn, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Berry relax. I'm not mad it's just freaking cold."

Quinn picked the now empty glass out of her lap and sat in on the table. "I didn't bring any clothes do you think I could-"

Rachel jumped to her feet and looked down at the other girl. "Yes of course you can borrow something, I'll go and grab you a change of clothes and you can meet me upstairs."

Quinn nodded and before she could actually verbalize a response Rachel had hurried out of the room and made hear way upstairs. The two men were laughing in the family room and Quinn couldn't help but laugh a little bit too. "You better hurry up, before she gets impatient." Leroy said, a smirk playing with his lips.

Quinn just nodded and slowly pried herself up off of the floor, as she felt the slight pain ripple through her side she made a mental note to not sit on the floor next time, or to try and avoid sitting as much as possible even though that would be overly difficult.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Quinn whispered as she walked into Rachel's room.<p>

"Hi...I found some sweatpants that may fit you, but I'm not sure how comfortable they will be seen as you are quite taller than me."

"You are abnormally short." Quinn teased.

"I'll have you know that I am the perfect size thank you." She looked back down at the clothes in her hand. "I also found you a t-shirt." She handed the clothes to Quinn and their fingers touched as the blonde took the clothing.

"You can change in the bathroom." Rachel pointed to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom.

"Thanks."

Quinn made her way to the bathroom and she closed the door behind her, however she didn't noticed that the door swung open a bit instead of clicking shut. Rachel had a lot of will power, she had been through a lot and she had forced herself to hold back multiple times, as she looked toward the bathroom whatever little self control she still had around the blonde completely disintegrated. She caught a glimpse of the girl lifting up her dress slowly and she swallowed hard, as black panties came into view. She forced herself to look away, which she found out was harder then it seemed.

A few minutes later she could hear Quinn whine and wince, it was louder than expected and the diva in pure reflex turned towards the bathroom and her heart felt like it came to a stop as she saw the blonde in the sweatpants but no shirt, and just a black bra. Quinn's back was towards her so she didn't see much but as her eyes scanned over the blonde's perfect body they finally settled a purple tint on her side. She couldn't see much of it, because of the way the blonde was standing, but it looked as if it wrapped around her whole side.

Almost as if reading Rachel's wish that the blonde would turn, she did so and Rachel gasped. The sudden noise caused Quinn to look towards the door-which she now noticed didn't close fully-and the blonde's eyes widened. Shockingly she didn't care she was half naked, that thought seemed to slip her mind. She was just frantic about Rachel seeing her major bruise.

Quinn's mouth opened and closed as Rachel stared but before the blonde could actually formulate her words and spit them out Rachel snapped out of her trance and was by her side in seconds. It didn't take long for the brunette to piece everything together, and she finally understood everything. The hints she already had connected with the bruise and it all snapped into place. She felt relieved because she knew, helpless because she doesn't know what to do and heartbroken because someone was hurting Quinn.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Neither of them had to say anything in that moment, Rachel was just looking at Quinn, who was gripping the sink with a lot of strength, her knuckles becoming white from the intense grip. The brunette didn't exactly know what to say, although she was rarely speechless, this was just something that took away all her words. It was a situation she had never come across, one she never expected to be in. Child abuse was something she was familiar with, but never knew something who fell victim of it. The diva didn't need the conformation from Quinn, to know that the bruise came from her father, along with the injured wrist.

Rachel was smart, and both girls knew that and Quinn knew it was about time Rachel would pick up the pieces and figure it out herself, seeing the bruise was just the icing on the cake. The brunette was just stuck in her own thoughts as she stared at Quinn in the mirror-the blonde's head was bowed and she looked so defeated-she was mentally kicking herself for not figuring it out sooner. The instant regret Quinn had after slapping her, her dad being back, Brittany's fear of Quinn getting hurt and the pain Quinn was in as of late. Brittany telling her that Quinn was afraid and gay, also helped. Rachel understood with a father like Russell she'd be afraid too but now she knew what the blonde really was afraid of if her dad found out.

Quinn took in deep shaky breaths, she had been trying to hold back her tears but it was getting more challenging. Her emotions always were easier to show around Rachel; the blonde thought maybe it was because Rachel could really see _her_ and not the HBIC. From the day they met Rachel has always seen just _her_, and she has ever since. Her guard she was trying desperately to hold down fell and a few tears spilled from her eyes, making trails down her cheeks. Rachel walked closer, now standing beside the blonde instead of behind her.

Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder and squeezed it gently, alerting the blonde that she was there for her. That gentle, yet simple contact made the ex-cheerleader look at her and turn towards her. They were facing each other now and without warning she fell into Rachel's arms, her body going limp. Rachel found out in that moment just how strong she really was as she kept her balance and didn't falter under the pressure from Quinn's body. The diva gently wrapped her arms around her, and as soon as her hands touched the blonde's back she began to move her hand up and down trying to comfort her, and relax her by the simple motion.

The simple moment that they were sharing, reminded Rachel of earlier when Quinn had broken down in the car, and how she clung to Rachel as if she was her only life force. But as Rachel stood there in her bathroom, rubbing her hand up and down Quinn's back she noticed that maybe she was Quinn's only hope. Someone had to save her.

Rachel swallowed thickly, the feel of Quinn's skin on hers was now getting too much and she stopped the soothing motions her hand was making. The blonde had quieted down and was now just resting her head in the crook of Rachel's neck. The brunette could feel the shaken breaths against her skin and subconsciously her finger tips began to graze the blonde's back again, she was marvelling in the soft skin on skin contact. The blonde didn't seem to mind because she just buried her head into Rachel's neck even more. Her body was as limp as she now held herself up against Rachel instead of having the diva hold them both up. Rachel's finger's found a different path and before she knew it the fingers from her left hand were brushing through the blonde locks. Quinn released a content moan, no traces of pleasure or anything sexual she was just content. She felt safe.

"I-I always feel safe with you..." Quinn whispered, and as she did the diva could practically feel the words tickling her neck thanks to the blonde's breath. Rachel's heart picked up and she prayed that Quinn wouldn't notice. She tightened her grip on the blonde, signalling that she wasn't going anywhere.

"It'll all be okay..."

"I really hope you mean that." Quinn whispered.

"I do, because I'll make it okay."

Quinn swallowed hard and removed herself from Rachel's grip. She stepped back, putting space between them. She couldn't stand it if Rachel touched her again so she began to wipe off her own tears. Her idea didn't work however because she jumped as she felt a soft finger brush along the skin on her opposite cheek. Rachel was so gentle with every touch that Quinn never wanted her to stop; she didn't want that to go away.

Once her tears were wiped away, Rachel's attention fell onto the bruise. Quinn noticed and tried to hide it, which caused Rachel's eyebrows to furrow. The diva needed that confirmation now; she needed to know she was right.

"Does he...?" Rachel didn't need to finish because Quinn nodded her head. The diva had been unable to actually ask the full question, so she was thankful the blonde answered before she had to.

"Y-you don't deserve to be hurt like this..." Rachel reached out for her and gently grabbed her hands, moving them away from the bruise so she could see it. "How could he do this to you?" it was a question more for herself, then the other girl standing before her.

"I screw up, and he-"Quinn cut herself off a sob had worked its way into her throat and Rachel could tell from the way she had spoken.

"Quinn regardless if he thinks you have screwed up this isn't right. What he does to you it's not safe, it can become fatal...you can get really hurt."

"I'm sorry..."

Rachel's eyebrows almost shot up to her hairline and she turned the blonde's head so their eyes could lock. As soon as Rachel's relaxing orbs hit hers, she felt relaxed. "Don't you dare say that Quinn Fabray..." The brunette pointed toward the bruise "...this is not your fault; you have nothing to be sorry for."

Quinn didn't respond, she didn't nod or shake her head she just stood there. Rachel brought the finger that was pointing toward the bruise closer and just as it touched the tender skin Quinn shifted away, taking a few steps back and bumping the back of her legs against the tub. Rachel looked at the broken girl before her, she didn't just glance she really looked. She studied her, and what she saw was pulling on her heart and it hurt.

She took slow steps towards Quinn, not wanting to scare her away. It was like the one time she had stepped towards a rabbit at her cottage, not wanting to scare it away. She didn't like the idea of comparing Quinn to an animal, but it had fit. She was now in front of her, their bodies not far from one another. The diva raised her hand and the blonde flinched which caused Rachel to sigh, she gently placed her open palm on the blonde's face and grazed her thumb against the soft skin in a circular pattern. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed from the touch.

"Quinn I will never hurt you..."

"I know" she breathed out. "I just remembered how it happened...for a second it wasn't just a memory I felt it happen again. I didn't mean to walk away like that."

"Hey, its okay, please just don't close up and shut me out that's all I ask."

"I'll try not to, but I haven't actually let someone in Rach. Brittany knows what happens but she doesn't see this side of me, she doesn't see the marks he's left..."

"Trying is all I ask. I'll be here for you; you can talk to me okay?"

"Okay..." was Quinn's weak reply. She unguarded herself and removed her arms that were wrapped around herself. Rachel took this opportunity to look back down at the bruise. This time when she reached forward Quinn didn't move away. But when Rachel's finger touched the purple tinted skin Quinn jumped, she wasn't scared Rachel would hurt her but she never had anyone so close, on any level before.

Rachel brushed her finger against the skin softly, and she delicately put a little more pressure and that's when she heard Quinn wince. "Did that hurt?" Rachel asked, even though it was a dumb question, it obviously had.

"Yes, wasn't that obvious?"

The diva nodded. "Just checking. Have you gotten it looked at?"

"They don't hurt as much anymore, it's mainly the bruise that hurts especially if there's pressure.

"Does it hurt when you move?" she knew the basic questions, her father was a doctor after all but even she couldn't help Quinn in this department.

Quinn nodded. "But not as much as it did the night he kicked me."

Rachel's eyes widened and hearing the words, made it hurt a lot more. She still couldn't believe that a father, who is supposed to love their child unconditionally would do this to them. "I'm so sorry Quinn."

She shrugged. "It's not your fault it's mine. I shouldn't piss him off."

"That doesn't make it right!"

Quinn took a step toward the diva, her face was in the brunette's and the blonde had raised her defences, because her eyes were in narrow slits. "Rachel just leave it! I'm the one who is choosing to disobey him, so I'm the one bringing it upon myself!"

"What could you possibly do that is bad enough to get this punishment Quinn? This is wrong!" Rachel couldn't stand that close to her anymore, she couldn't even look at her if she wanted to refrain from crying. She walked away toward the sink and grabbed the shirt the blonde had sat there.

"He found out I was hanging out with you last night! Before that it was something else, it always changes. He's always drunk and I always screw up!"

Rachel tensed, she felt like she just got kicked in the face. Quinn noticed the sudden change in Rachel's expression and her eyebrow rose. "Rach I didn't mean it like that it wasn't your fault, and don't tell me you weren't thinking that because I know you were. He told me to stay away from you, and I didn't listen..."

"If he's hurting you because you're hanging out with me then maybe it is best that we don't see each other outside of school."

"Would you really stop being my friend?"

"If it helps keep you safe, I would without a doubt. As much as I would dislike it, I'd rather you be safe."

"Rach, he'd find something else to hold against me."

"It would still help Quinn, after tomorrow-"

"No Rachel! That idea is stupid and I won't stop being your friend."

"That's kind of ironic Quinn, because just months ago you didn't even want to be my friend and now you're standing here telling me you don't want to lose my friendship."

Quinn smiled and walked toward the diva, grabbing the shirt out of her hands. She slowly and carefully put it on, not wanting to stretch too much. She finally felt a lot more comfortable now that she wasn't standing there in a bra.

"Believe it or not Berry you grew on me."

Rachel smiled weakly and she felt her breath hitch as Quinn's soft lips pressed against her cheek. "I-I can't just stop being your friend. I meant what I said earlier, you make me feel safe Rachel and without you I think I'd be worse."

Rachel blushed, and swallowed thickly finally finding her voice which she thought had disappeared. "Well I guess I will have to put up with being your friend."

Quinn smiled, and Rachel thought she could melt. It was a real smile, and seeing it was odd especially after Quinn just had a breakdown, but she couldn't help but feel completely drawn into the girl in front of her. There was so much under the surface of Quinn, and she felt as if she only scraped off a layer. The girl really did intrigue her.

"I guess you will."

* * *

><p>That night so far had been emotionally draining for Quinn, and she was beyond exhausted. It felt weird being in Rachel's bed alone. The blonde thought it'd probably feel weird if Rachel was in it as well, but this felt weird because it wasn't her bed, her house. She was so tired to the point where she couldn't keep her eyes open during the movie they were watching with the Berry men that Rachel sent her upstairs to get some sleep. She was curled under the soft blankets, and her head had fallen into the pillow perfectly. She was beginning to fall in love with the bed, and maybe even the owner of it. But nobody needed to know that except for Quinn.<p>

For some reason once she was comfortable in the bed, she couldn't actually fall asleep. It was easier for her to do so downstairs; then again she was in a dark empty room that she wasn't exactly familiar with. As she lay there her mind drifted to Rachel, she couldn't believe the effect the brunette had on her. After pretending to hate her for so long and actually being jealous of her she thought maybe it'd be easier to actually hate her, but if anything she was far from hating her.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, dad can I ask you a question?"<p>

Leroy turned to face his daughter, but Hiram was still looking at the TV screen. Rachel had waited until Quinn went upstairs to ask for some advice, she wasn't going to spill the blonde's secret but she needed some help.

"What would you do if you found out someone you care about is being...abused?"

Leroy's eyes furrowed and Hiram was quick to turn his attention to Rachel. Leroy was a lawyer, one of the best and Rachel knew the look he had on his face, he seemed to be all business now. He didn't take cases like this lightly, in fact just last year he had defended a kid who wanted to charge his father with abuse naturally he won the kids case for him.

"Well...is this person a friend of yours."

Rachel nodded.

"You can be there for them, show them that if someone at home is hurting them they can always come to you...they can always rely on this house as a safe escape." Leroy said, as he looked deep into Rachel's eyes. She knew in that moment that he knew it was Quinn who was in trouble. Her dad was like that, and knew her well. Her worry and facial expressions were probably just one of the many things to give away, it also didn't help that nobody else really came around the house.

"Can you give us a minute babe?" Leroy said, glancing over at his husband.

Hiram nodded. "Sure thing, I should head to bed. Goodnight Rach."

"Goodnight daddy."

They waited until Hiram was upstairs and Leroy turned back to look at his daughter. "This person that is getting hurt is Quinn isn't it?"

Rachel nodded. "How did you know?"

"Skill, that and ever since you came back downstairs you haven't been that happy. You looked lost, confused and hurt. Also when you brought it up, you're facial expression told me everything."

"Dad I don't know what to do. Normally I would have an answer for everything, or go searching on Google, but I've been warned by Jesse to stop Googling things or he will throw my computer out the window. I don't want to see her get hurt, and it kills me because I know she's going to go back home tomorrow night and he is going to hurt her again."

"He?" Leroy shifted closer his voice lowering even more. "Is it Russell who hurts her?"

"He just moved back in recently, and she told me upstairs that he drinks a lot. I think that may be a major role in what he does. I know I'm betraying her trust by talking to you about this, but I saw the bruise and it looked bad, what if it gets worse. What if next time it's more fatal and he breaks something, or she winds up in a hospital. I can't sit here and do nothing when I know she's not safe and anything could happen to her. What if he finds out she's gay, I'm afraid of what he'll do to her."

"Rachel relax, for now just be there for her. If it gets worse, let me know and we will work something out and she can stay here, in the guest room okay?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around her dad and she took in a deep breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie-wait Quinn is gay?"

Rachel managed to let out a light laugh. "She hasn't come out to me yet, but I'm hoping she will trust me enough to. I found out from Brittany, she kind of spilled the beans, accidently of course."

Leroy laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I think you should go check on Quinn and then get some sleep."

"I agree, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight." He pressed another kiss to the top of her head and then she sprung up from the couch and made her way up the stairs.

Quinn took in a deep breath as she lay on her side, the one that wasn't bruised. She stared at the wall, still not able to actually fall asleep. She had been playing a game on her cell phone for a while, but that got relatively boring so she placed it on the nightstand and then she wound up doing...absolutely nothing. The sound of light footsteps caught her attention and she wasn't even aware of it, but a smile began to play with her lips.

Her back was towards the door, but she could hear every step Rachel took. The room was dark but she could still see her as she moved about, grabbing clothes from her dressing and slowly stripping off her shirt revealing gentle abs, it was then that Quinn looked away and back to the wall. The bed soon dipped as Rachel got into it and Quinn was still staring in front of her but now she was staring at Rachel who was trying to get comfortable, which resulted in her moving around a lot.

"Comfortable yet?" Quinn mumbled, as Rachel tried to get comfortable on her back. Once she heard the other girl's voice she had jumped in shock slightly and slowly turned to face her, lying on her side. They were a fair distance apart, but Quinn smiled as her eyes connected with the brown ones staring back at her.

"I thought you would have fallen asleep by now, you're exhausted."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Quinn...I just want to let you know that if you ever need a place to stay, you can come here."

Rachel saw that smile again the one that was real and made her heart jump. "I'll keep that in mind Berry."

Rachel smiled, and before she could stop herself she brushed some of Quinn's stray hairs out of her face, and behind her ear. However she was relieved that the other girl didn't find it awkward, and didn't unwelcome it. "Goodnight Quinn."

"Night Rach."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I've had a lot going on, and stuff has finally settled down, so I took the pleasant drama free moments, to write this. Hope it was worth the wait. I'm a little rusty on the writing front, so this chapter may not flow as nicely as I want it to, or be as long as I had planned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

_Russell stood at the top of the stairs glaring at his daughter who was held against the wall, his hand was tight around her neck. He had never done that, he had never gone that low or that far. Quinn closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath but he was cutting it off. He slammed her head against the wall; the picture above them shook and fell to the ground, the glass shattering to pieces. Quinn closed her eyes, and Russell finally let go of her neck but he wasn't done yet, he never was..._

_"You disgust me!" Russell yelled, looking straight into her eyes. In that moment she was terrified, almost pee your pants terrified. A wicked, evil smile filled his face and it caused Quinn to jolt. _

She jolted in Rachel's bed and mumbled a "please don't".

_"Please don't..." _

_"Stop begging, it looks hideous on you. You deserve this!" he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a push that made her lose her balance. She slipped off of the top stair and she couldn't grab a decent footing. She tumbled down the stairs and when she reached the bottom of the stair case her whole body filled with pain. Her head slammed into the floor when she hit it, and everything was becoming dark, but she could see him getting closer to her. The only thing she could bring herself to say, and do was call for Rachel even though she was nowhere in sight, and not close by. _

"Rachel!"

The blonde moved furiously in bed now, her legs were kicking at the blankets and tore them right off of herself and Rachel. The brunette groaned as she felt a breeze fall over her. She shivered and was about to shrug it off and continue the pleasant dream she was having, because she didn't want it to end but she shivered once again and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around for a second and noticed the blankets were completely knocked off of the bed. Her eyes traveled to the blonde beside her, who was gripping the sheets hard with her hands and was moving her head side to side.

"Rachel...help me." Her voice was a choked plea of help and the diva looked over to her sleeping friend. Her heart shattered, and went out to the girl. She took in Quinn's actions and her wrinkled nose and unsettling expression; it all gave Rachel an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

She rolled over gently, as not to spook Quinn awake. She wanted the blonde to wake up from her scary dream, but she didn't want to startle the girl awake, that would just make it worse. She gently placed her hand on the top of Quinn's arm and shook it gently, and squeezed it; but not too hard.

"Quinn..." She whispered, quietly once again not wanting to spook her.

Quinn shifted, yanking her arm away from Rachel's light grip. "Don't touch me." She yelled out in her dream and in the real world.

"_You are disgusting. I can't even believe you are my daughter. You're just as disgusting as that dyke friend of yours. I want you out of my house!" Russell said. _

"_Please daddy don't-"_

_Russell let go of his daughter and pushed her, causing her to trip over the first stair and fall from there. "Stay away from this household." _

Quinn screamed, but it wasn't just in the dream, she actually screamed aloud. Rachel winced, scared to even approach her. Suddenly the bedroom door was sprung open by Hiram who was wrapped up in his silk robe, over top of his pyjamas. He rubbed his tired eyes, trying to rid them of sleep and looked at Rachel who was staring at her blonde friend and then his eyes shifted over to Quinn.

"Is she okay?" his voice was groggy, and still scratchy with sleep.

"I don't know, I tried to wake her up but she seems too engrossed in her nightmare to do so."

Hiram ran his hand through his short, barely there hair and sighed. "She's having a night terror, Rachel you have to wake her up."

"I don't know how..."

"Rachel..." Quinn mumbled, she reached out in the bed, grabbing for the girl, while in her dream she grabbed for the girl who wasn't there.

The diva took in a deep breath and scooted towards the girl and carefully gripped the blonde's hand with her own. She gently squeezed it and her stomach clenched as she felt Quinn squeeze back.

"Quinn, you have to wake up..." she whispered, as she leaned her head closer to Quinn's, her lips close to the blonde's ear. "Please wake up." Her breath fell over Quinn's ear and the blonde felt a sudden chill and she stretched, her dream was slowly fading and just as Russell was heading her way again, her eyes slowly broke open. They were only small slits, the dark room was only lightly filled by the hallway light floating in through the open door, the light still hit Quinn's eyes and she blinked a few times, confused as to where she was and what was going on.

Rachel tried to hold back, she tried to not touch Quinn but even through the self discipline she had raised her free hand and brushed her fingers against the blonde's cheek, slowly and carefully. What she didn't expect was Quinn to lean into the soft touch.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispered, her voice scratchy not only from sleep, but also from the screaming she had done in her sleep.

"It's me."

Quinn opened her eyes all the way and turned her head slightly to look at the other girl. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her blurry and sleepy vision. They looked at each other, and that's all they did. Their eyes locked, and all they looked. Hiram watched and cleared his throat, breaking their intense connection.

"You guys should get some more sleep, Quinn are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Quinn looked away from Rachel and sat up in bed, and rubbed her tired eyes. "I think I'll just grab a drink."

Hiram nodded. "Well afterwards get some sleep, okay?"

Both girls nodded and watched as Hiram left the room. Silence thickly filled the room, but they knew they didn't need to talk. Quinn slowly got up, her body stiff as she did so. Rachel followed and they quietly got out of the bed fully and headed down the stairs.

"Are you okay Quinn that was a pretty intense dream..."

"I'm fine." The blonde mumbled as they walked into the kitchen. Rachel walked over to the counter and grabbed two cups from the cupboard above it. After retrieving the cups, she got the hot chocolate mix and then plugged in the kettle. Quinn watched her, every move and motion...she couldn't shake the dream, and she couldn't shake the sudden need and want she had for Rachel throughout that dream, she still had some of that need...some of that want.

"You don't seem fine; would you like to talk about it?"

"Rach..."

The diva turned and looked at the blonde who was sitting at the table, her head propped up on her hand. She had no idea what to say, or how to respond for once so she just looked at the other girl.

"Can I tell you something? I-I've never actually told anyone yet, I mean Brittany knows but she found out herself. She's smarter than people give her credit for."

"Quinn I'd like to think that you could come to me with anything..." Rachel whispered. The room went quiet and the only thing that was heard was the soft noise from the kettle. Quinn closed her eyes for a brief second and took in a deep breath, trying to gather the courage to tell Rachel that she was gay.

The diva poured the hot water into the two cups, as she waited for Quinn to say what she wanted to. The blonde didn't seem ready to spit it out so she continued to prepare the hot chocolate and managed to sit down and hand the blonde hers before Quinn's lips twitched, signalling she was trying to say what she wanted to. She wrapped her hands around the warm cup and took in another deep breath.

"I-I'm gay..." her voice was so low; Rachel almost had to strain her ears to hear her.

Rachel's eyes widened for a split second but she soon became a little less shocked, it didn't help that she already knew. "Quinn, I have to be honest...I kind of already knew."

"Wait, what? And you didn't say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me, I didn't want to over step."

Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're Rachel Berry, you always overstep."

"That may be true, but I believe that this was something you were going to tell me when you felt comfortable to do so. I just want you to know that I don't care if you're gay or straight because I still think you're amazing, and whoever doesn't accept you, doesn't truly see how amazing you are."

Quinn's cheeks began to lightly burn from the blush that was beginning to fill them. "Thanks..." her voice was a quiet whisper and Rachel couldn't help but smile. "I-I'm just scared of how my dad would react, if he found out..."

Rachel leaned over in her seat and her hand gently grabbed Quinn's pulling it off of the cup, and into her own. "Is that what you're dream was about?"

Quinn nodded. "He found out in it, and it went from there." Rachel sighed and squeezed the blonde's hand just hoping that if her dad ever found out, it wouldn't get that bad. They remained silent as they just sat there, hand in hand. Rachel could feel her stomach clench at just the feel of the other girls hand against hers.

"I'll be there for you, if you ever decided to tell your parents, or if they ever found out..."

Quinn didn't reply, she just smiled because truthfully she had no idea what to say.

"The door will always be open as well." The brunette added.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N**: _I took my time with this chapter, because I tried to make it smaller, but then I realized I just couldn't split it apart, and it was time this story had a long chapter. Also I just want to remind ya'll that I started writing this before they went to New York in the show, so they still have yet to do so in the actual story, so I will be including that eventually, and it'll have a new spin on it. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

Neither one of them was sure exactly when they had shuffled out from the kitchen and into the family room and onto the couch. Quinn had been afraid to go back to sleep in case she slipped into a horrible dream land again, and Rachel wanted to make the blonde feel safe, and comfortable so she had suggested they watch a movie. Of course neither one had expected to fall asleep 20 minutes into the movie. Quinn had fallen asleep sitting up, her elbow rested on the arm of the couch, her hand propping her head up, it was obvious that she was too tired to even feel the strain from the position. Rachel had managed to shift in her slumber and her head was comfortably resting on Quinn's lap, her body sprawled out on the couch. She was in a peaceful sleep, where as Quinn was in a light sleep, afraid to drift off to deeply. Afraid to see her father's face, or rage. The only time she wanted to see it was when she actually had to, and technically she didn't even want to see it then.

They weren't running late, it was just a little bit after 7 but as Hiram and Leroy walked down the stairs they double checked their watches, and both were shocked because Rachel was always up at a precise time for her regular routine. They figured the diva would have woken up and left Quinn to sleep, while she busied herself on getting a daily workout.

"This isn't like Rachel, to sleep past 7." Hiram said, he was trying to give Quinn a chance, he really was but what happened last night confused him even more, and when him and Leroy had talked about it when he returned to bed, he knew Leroy knew something he didn't. But he felt uneasy about this girl, who not only used to torment his daughter, but seemed quite bothered herself, getting involved in Rachel's life. And He wasn't oblivious he knew they were developing what seemed to be a pretty intense connection. Hiram was scared for his daughter because he knew a thing or two about the Fabrays and Quinn, he knew the blonde played with hearts and he definitely wasn't planning on picking up pieces of his daughter's broken heart.

"In fact I noticed when she's around Quinn, she's a lot different. Not like herself, she seems timid and quiet. I don't like that this girl is changing our baby girl." Hiram said as they finally walked through the family room, and made it into the kitchen, to grab some coffee.

"Hiram, I think there's something you need to know regarding Quinn before you make assumptions about the girl. I think there's a perfectly good reason as to why Rachel seems to not be as forward as she is with everyone else, with Quinn. Right now Quinn just needs people to be there for her, but slowly, calmly and gently and that's exactly what Rachel is trying to do." Leroy said quietly, not wanting to wake up the girls, or wanting to raise his voice. He grabbed a cup and began to pour his coffee from the coffee maker into it.

"Leroy this girl is not a good influence on Rachel! I know girls like that, and she will just destroy our daughter. I'm trying to give her a chance, but the more she's here and I see how much Rachel changes around her, the more I see it as bad. This girl will break her heart, and you know what context I mean that in."

Leroy sighed and looked up from the mug which had patterns of steam escaping from the top. His breath caught in his throat nervously, as his eyes locked with piercing hazel eyes from the doorway. One of the many things Quinn didn't need to hear was that.

"I just don't trust her, and I don't trust her with Rachel or in our house." Hiram added, oblivious to what or who Leroy was looking at.

Rachel soon appeared beside the blonde in the doorway, her eyes wide shocked that her dad would say something like that. One thing she always knew about her fathers were that they were full of second chances and had big hearts, she thought Hiram had been fine with everything and now she was struggling with her thoughts and wondering what could have changed overnight. But after last night, anything could have changed his mind.

"Daddy!" Rachel was the first one to speak up out of the girls. All Quinn could do was stand there, looking like she was caught in headlights. She was worrying her lips in between her teeth and her body tensed, as she raised her guard. Rachel wanted to curse, to yell at her daddy for causing the guard she had worked so hard to pull down in the broken girl, back up.

Hiram's facial expression instantly changed and Leroy let out a noticeable sigh and decided it'd be best to break the tension, and try and erase what happened. He knew pushing things aside was bad, it was like pushing dust under a carpet but he needed to change the subject. "Would you guys like something to eat? Quinn we have some bacon if you'd like-"

The girl shook her head. "No thanks, I think I'll just go home now." Her voice was quiet; it was eerie at how different the girl standing there sounded compared to how Quinn used to sound. Her voice was cracking and she sounded as if she was about to cry. She turned to Rachel and gave her a smile, if it was even considered as one and then walked out of the room, shockingly still perfectly composed.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

Hiram turned around to face his daughter and crossed his arms against his chest, his eyes burning into her. "Rachel I'm just trying to protect you-"

"I am not the one who needs someone to protect them, Quinn is! And now because of you I'm going to have to work twice as hard to protect her, and to get her to let her guard down again. I spent a great deal of time over the last couple days trying to get her to lower it, and you just ruined that!" Rachel was performing a perfect diva fit, and she tied it up with glaring at her daddy and then stomping out of the room and up toward her bedroom where she guessed Quinn was probably changing into her clothes from the night before, because it's all she had.

The diva ran up the stairs and stopped dead in her tracks at the door, she knocked as politely as she could, while in her fit of worry and slight distress.

"I'm decent." Quinn said, flatly and void of emotion.

Rachel took in a deep breath and slowly turned the door knob, opening the door without speed, it reminded her of one of those slow motion scenes in a very dramatic movie. Quinn had been looking in the wall length mirror and the image filled Rachel's vision. The blonde had her shirt half ridden up, the light just hitting her pale, porcelain skin just right, making the bruise stand out a little more than it did when the diva had seen it the previous night.

"Quinn..."

"Yeah?"

"Please don't leave...I don't want you going back home, at least not right now. Something worse can-"

Quinn pulled her shirt down and turned her body, so she was fully facing the brunette, who was looking at her with worry, sadness and what looked a hell of a lot like love but Quinn shrugged the last one off.

"I live there Rach, I have to go back. Besides its obvious your parents, well one of them, doesn't want me around and I don't want to cause any issues with that. Besides I have to leave, we have school."

"Quinn...please, at least stay another night." Rachel was begging, or so it felt like it. Her voice was weak and she sounded like she was almost whining for the other girl to stay. One thing Rachel Berry never liked to do was beg, usually she fought for what she wanted, with confidence and power but yet, she couldn't not while she was standing there staring at Quinn and the way she looked, she looked like if you said the wrong word, touched her the wrong way that she'd crack. Almost like an ice sculpture that if you touch it the wrong way, it'd fall and break into a million pieces.

"I'll be fine Rach." The blonde nodded, trying to reassure her and Rachel wasn't even aware but the blonde had walked closer and the diva finally tuned back in when she felt Quinn's arm brush against hers, as she walked by.

"Quinn..."

Just before she walked out the door she turned to look at the diva, who was standing there looking almost as lost and broken as her. Quinn wanted to hug her and give her what she wanted, she wanted to kiss the frown away from those soft and welcoming lips but instead she walked away, like she always did. She closed up on the one person who wanted to help her, once again like she usually did when that rare occurrence happened.

"I have to go..." with those simple words, which hurt Rachel a lot more than they should have Quinn walked out of the bedroom and hurried down the stairs, practically rushing out the door in record speed. She slammed the door behind her, causing it to echo through the house and the diva flinched at the sound. After Quinn was gone, the house felt eerie and it was way to quiet. Rachel wanted to run downstairs and yell at her fathers, but she glanced at the time and realized that if she didn't hurry up she'd be late for school.

* * *

><p>Quinn screeched to a stop in her driveway, she could see the curtain in the big front window shift from side to side and she knew. She knew he had seen her, that he was aware she had been out all night. The blonde clenched her jaw and took in a deep breath, readying herself for whatever he would throw at her. But even though she prepared herself, she was never ready because she always underestimated him. His actions were beyond her control and she was always thrown off guard. She slowly got out of her car, and slammed the door behind her. She was already upset for leaving the only safe place she had to hide, and basically hearing that she wasn't welcome there and Russell could make her mood worse, but right now she didn't seem to care.<p>

The blonde readied herself mentally, and attempted to physically as she walked up to her own door. It felt foreign to her, this place she once called her home. She used to just walk up, and into her house and it'd feel like home, but that was many years ago. Before her dad started drinking, before her mom acted as if she didn't know what actually happened under her own roof, before Quinn got pregnant and made her dad disown her, before everything changed, and her world turned from blue to gray. No she was walking into a stranger's house, because it sure as hell didn't feel like her own. It wasn't her own, and maybe it never was.

She twisted the doorknob and just as she was about to swing the door open, it swung open on the other side, revealing a very pissed of Russell. Quinn's reflexes at seeing her dad came into play and she took in a deep breath and swallowed hard. She was hoping, or even praying that he hadn't been drinking yet. It was never too early for him though. The blonde studied his eyes, and he was pissed but he seemed sober, which meant he was fairly safe, or as safe as he could get. Her tired eyes shifted from his and he cleared his throat.

"Where were you last night did it even cross your mind to call and tell your mother and I where you were staying?"

"I was at a friend's house, we were working on our Glee project and I fell asleep. I'm sorry I didn't call." She shadowed the truth, with a white lie but the look in his eyes showed that he was buying it, for now.

"You didn't care enough to call when you arrived at your friend's house?"

"I forgot. I'm sorry daddy." She said, in her best innocent voice. His lips curved upward and it looked like he was about to smile. He always did love it when his little girl had called her daddy, it reminded him of when she was younger, back when she was daddy's little girl. But his smile that was beginning to shine through faded and his serious face returned.

"Don't let it happen again young lady, hurry up and get ready. I'll drive you to school."

"Thanks, but I don't need a ride. I have my car..."

He shook his head. "No you don't, not until next week. Regardless if you fell asleep and forgot to call you still broke a rule your mother and I have set for you since you were 13. Your car privileges for a week are gone. Now get ready, and maybe next time you'll remember to call."

Quinn didn't want to fight, she didn't want to lose her car but she didn't want to cause his temper to flare. He was being as fair as he could get, and he could've been worse that was how she looked at it as she headed towards the stairs and slugged her way up them.

"Hurry up Quinn, or you'll be late!" He yelled up the stairs. She rolled her eyes and slammed the door to her room as she walked inside.

* * *

><p>Russell pulled into the school parking lot, unintentionally pulling up beside a car that belonged to one Rachel Berry. Quinn looked out her window, as the car was put in park. She had a perfect view of the brunette and she tried to hold back a smile as she watched Rachel extract her keys from the car, fiddle with them and slowly open the door and climb out, shutting it carelessly behind her. As Rachel began to walk away and towards the school her chestnut eyes shifted and locked on hazel ones, through the window. Rachel pulled her eyes away, glanced at Russell and then looked down at the ground and walked away. The blonde sighed and turned back to her dad, who was looking at her, his eyes now held that fire in them. The fire she saw before he tried to hurt her. As she looked into his eyes, she saw the fire slowly fade and he reached for his door and opened it and she slowly followed with her door.<p>

As soon as they were out of the car he made a motion with his finger, telling her to walk over to him. She did just that, but as she now had her back towards the school she could feel a pair of eyes burning holes into her back. She knew the feeling well, and could tell Rachel was watching them like a hawk.

"I want you home tonight, and you better not be late."

Quinn just nodded and as she was about to turn around and walk towards the school building, she felt his hand grip her arm, tightly. She held back a wince at the pain. The blonde wanted to know why it hurt so fast, and so soon when he touched her.

"I'm being serious Quinn, if you aren't home tonight..." He didn't finish the sentence and she didn't ask for him to do so, because her imagination held ideas. "Understood?" he added, glaring into her eyes.

Quinn nodded and said, "Yes sir" in response. He seemed satisfied with the answer and released his grip from her arm. Nobody had really seen anything, besides Rachel because she was the only one really looking, and actually paying attention. Most people wouldn't have thought anything of it, but Rachel she saw right through it all.

"Have a good day." Russell said. The blonde just sent a nod in response and turned around and walked toward the school, her book bag slung across her shoulder like always. She avoided eye contact with Rachel and just brushed past her, ignoring her like she did all those times after they first met in freshman year. The diva sighed and tried to hide her hurt expression, and pushed her feelings down inside. Her eyes explored the parking lot and locked onto Mr. Fabray who glared at her. She didn't hide that she had seen it; she wasn't going to so she smiled in response and arched an eyebrow. It seemed like they were holding a staring contest but he huffed his chest out and broke it, opening the car door and shuffling inside the vehicle. Rachel's lips curved into a small smile and she realized in that moment that he knew that she was aware that something was up, but her pride lowered and she realized that that may not be good for Quinn, especially if he blames her and thinks she told someone something. Rachel sighed and turned on her heel and walked into the school. Hoping the day would give her something to think about besides the beautiful blonde that her mind was on constantly.

* * *

><p>Quinn felt the pounding in her head as she walked into Glee; she was only the fourth person there. Rachel was as always, in her seat looking through some papers, which Quinn guessed were songs. Kurt and Mercedes were sitting near the back gossiping and they looked up briefly at her when she walked in, they waved and smiled and she returned the gesture. She side glanced at Rachel and her stomach flopped when she noticed the brunette was looking up at her through thick lashes. Quinn sent her a small tiny smile, and then headed to the back, and took a seat beside Kurt.<p>

As time passed by the rest of the club filed into the room, and Mr Schue was the last one to enter, behind Puck. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and a stack of papers in his other hand.

"Hello everyone."

Everyone mumbled a response and he sat down his stuff on top of the piano and stood there, excited to get to work for nationals.

"So I have decided that for national's we should go back to original songs."

Everyone groaned and Rachel sat there with a small smile on her face, she enjoyed performing them last time however the memory of how she got inspired for her last song swam into her head and her face fell. She took a chance and she turned her head back and looked at the blonde who had hurt her so much, to actually bring the inspiration out in full force to write get it right. Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes connected with hazel orbs, Quinn had been looking at her and now the blonde was caught, but didn't dare look away. They held the eye contact for what seemed was hours, but it was only a few seconds. Kurt gently elbowed the blonde beside him and it caused Quinn's attention to fall off of Rachel, and she looked towards the boy, she now called a friend.

"What's going on between you and Rachel?" Kurt whispered, leaning close to Quinn practically falling out of his chair all because he wanted to keep the conversation quiet.

Quinn's eyes widened and she turned to face Kurt and was caught off-guard at how close he was to her, their noses were only inches apart. He backed up a bit, making more space between their faces, and he continued to look at her, with nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow, and looked at Quinn as if she was from another planet. "You're not fooling me Fabray, something's going on."

"Nothing's going on Kurt." But boy did she want there to be something.

"You guy's seem suddenly friendly, I heard Santana say she saw your car at her house last night."

"Do you believe everything you hear Kurt?" Quinn said, her tone indicated she was annoyed.

Kurt huffed in frustration, and Quinn glared at him. "We're friends, and we were working on our Glee assignment last night. Happy?"

"I'm very pleased, however I think there's more to it than that but I'll let you be...for now." Kurt said, and that sat back in his seat.

Quinn was just about to say something but then Mr. Schue began to talk again, and she silenced herself. "I was thinking we have a big group number, we can have people take the lead in those songs that don't usually get their time to shine, and then we can have a duet between Finn and Rachel."

Everyone in the room groaned, even Rachel which shocked most of the kids in the room. "Mr. Schue I won't deny that Finn and I go together amazingly when it comes to our voices, but I think maybe we should try-"

"Rachel my decision is final, and now we should get to work."

As Rachel huffed in annoyance, in the back a certain blonde was staring down at Finn with her famous HBIC glare, and the only other person to notice was Kurt; who smirked.

* * *

><p>Rachel left the choir room with her head held high, confident that with the material they came up with today, it was just one step closer to winning nationals. However the only thing missing from the confident diva's stance was a perfect smile, but all she could do was frown and then purse her lips together. All she could think about was Quinn. The girl barely talked to her all day, and she really wanted to know if everything was okay, but it was obvious to her that the blonde wanted her space, so she was willing to give it.<p>

She took a familiar turn down the hallway and headed for the auditorium. She usually practiced there, to avoid complaints from the neighbours; even though her room was soundproof they still got the odd call because she'd sing elsewhere in the house as well. Lucky for her Mr. Schue allowed her to use the auditorium for an hour after school when she pleased. Once she reached the heavy doors she pushed them open and walked inside, heading up to the piano on the stage. Once she got onto the stage she walked up to the piano, images from the night her and Quinn fought filled her head. She had stored that night away in her mind, but she was hoping the memory was filled with cobwebs and dust and wouldn't make an appearance again, but her mind deceived her. That night had hurt her; she always had a soft spot for Quinn always had a small crush on the girl, which just couldn't be controlled as of late but that night broke her heart. Her heart which all along maybe wasn't fighting for Finn, it just wanted the blonde or at least for said blonde to notice her on a different level then the annoying, obnoxious diva.

The brunette gently placed four fingers on the piano and slid them slowly across it. The feel under her fingertips and the way it just was, relaxed her for a second. She knew how to play the piano, thanks to countless music lessons, but she didn't necessarily like to. She always viewed herself as the girl behind the microphone, shinning then the one left behind the piano. Although she admired Quinn's piano playing, even though she didn't hear it very often if at all. She heard it a couple times while attempting to write a song together and she heard it when they ran over their mash-up of I feel Pretty/Unpretty before they performed it. She slowly made her way to the bench of the piano and took a seat she brushed her fingers over the keys, causing a sound to come out now and then. She took in a deep breath and settled herself, and placed her fingers on the right keys, beginning to gently play the sound of the song.

Quinn shuffled her feet through the halls of McKinley High, she had texted Brittany earlier in the day to ask for a ride home, and the girl was nowhere in sight but it didn't take a genius to know that she was probably off in a janitors closet, the Cheerio's locker room (even though they were banned when they quit), or a bathroom with Santana. She sighed heavily and picked up her speed as she walked through the halls, she didn't want to wait around for a ride so she decided she might as well walk. As she walked through the hall and passed one room in particular she could hear the sound of a gentle tune flooding out from a piano and that voice that she has grown to like, the voice which started the racing heartbeat back when she first heard it. She tried to walk away, wanted to continue on her path but she stopped and turned and wound up walking toward the doors. Like a magnet being pulled to another one, she gently opened the door as quietly as she could, not wanting to cause attention.

Rachel still glided her fingers almost effortlessly along the piano's key and although she was singing a song earlier, she decided to change her mind and began to sing the one that she had been thinking of using for the project they had for Glee. Rachel, although she loved all kinds of music, she wasn't that fond of boy bands, mostly because she viewed them as sell-outs but she couldn't deny that this song seemed to work for the purpose of the assignment. She took in a deep breath and began to belt out the song, but in a quite tone.

"_She keeps her secrets in her eyes. She wraps the truth inside her lies. Just when I can't say  
>what she's done to me, she comes to me and leads me back to paradise." <em>She continued to effortlessly play the instrument. "_She's so hard to hold but I can't let go.__"_

Quinn watched the other girl from afar not wanting to move away from the doors, she didn't want to be caught watching. But she couldn't help it, she started to walk closer to the stage, but Rachel was too into the music, and playing to even notice that Quinn was now standing in front of the stage.

"_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane, a reckless fire in the pouring rain. She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel." _Quinn looked at the brunette intently, her stomach fluttering from the song, and the lyrics. Her heart slightly racing from the sound of Rachel's voice and how serene she looked while she played._ "She'll dance away just like a child, she drives me crazy, drives me wild. But I'm helpless when she smiles." _Before Quinn could stop herself, or even gain control of her feet she was walking to the side of the stage, Rachel's back was towards her and she lifted herself up onto the stage, and quietly walked toward the other girl.

"_Maybe I'd fight if I could, it hurts so bad but feels so good. She opens up just like a rose to me, when she's close to me. Anything she'd ask me to, I would." _Rachel continued to sing, the only sound filling the auditorium was the piano and her voice, and it drowned out the sound of Quinn's footsteps. "_I'm a house of cards in a hurricane, a reckless fire in the pouring rain. She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel. She'll dance away just like a child, she drives me crazy, drives me wild. But I'm helpless when she smiles."_

Rachel took a moment from singing and now was just playing the piano, Quinn took this as the opportunity to let her presence be known, and she gently sat down on the piano bench beside Rachel. The girl felt the pressure on the bench beside her, and looked up her eyes meeting with a pair of burning hazel, hazel eyes that were filled with so much emotion in that moment Rachel couldn't even place what Quinn was feeling. The diva jumped slightly, her hands falling from the keys, she wasn't stunned by someone's appearance or spooked, but she was shocked that the ex-cheerleader was now sitting beside her, after barely uttering any words to her today.

The diva gathered her composure fairly quickly and folded her hands in her lap and turned slightly and looked at the blonde in front of her. They didn't say any words for a little bit, they just sat there and looked at each other. Rachel was searching Quinn's eyes, and Quinn was doing the same. The blonde was trying to find something in Rachel's eyes, something that said the song she was singing wasn't actual towards her, or that she wasn't describing her own feelings but she didn't find that, all she found was sincerity and Quinn's heart beat skyrocketed in that moment. She realized the song Rachel was singing, was about her...and just maybe that's how the diva felt.

"Hey" was the only thing that left Rachel's mouth. When she spoke it sounded like she was out of breath, like the wind was knocked out of her.

Quinn's smile was timid, and her "hi" came out slightly muffled.

A silence fell between them; it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. They sat there staring at one another for a little bit, and Rachel found herself taking a chance, she couldn't stop herself her mind was made up. She settled her hand on Quinn's thigh, and the blonde held in a slight gasp. It took her by surprise, she felt Rachel touch so many times before, but for some reason this was different. It felt as if Rachel's hand was making her burn up and into flames; but it felt amazing.

The blonde was fully aware that Rachel was leaning in closer and closer and before she could even count to 10 their lips were slightly brushing against each other's. Quinn took in a deep breath and Rachel shivered as she felt the hot breath against her lips. Rachel was so close to connecting their lips and Quinn could practically feel it already, she let out another intense breath.

"Rach..." she whispered, the words jumping from her lips, off of Rachel's.

The diva didn't stop from the sound of her name; instead she rested both hands on Quinn's thighs, leaned closer and their lips pressed together gently. Quinn could feel a rush; it had been the only thing she could feel in a long time. She felt goosebumps prickle at her skin, and a knot inside of her stomach. Her heart began to race, and it wasn't fireworks it was like a thousand volts of electricity. She was so focused on the feeling the kiss was creating that when Rachel pulled away, it took her a moment to realize she hadn't even had the chance to kiss the other girl back. The diva looked at Quinn with fear in her eyes, afraid of getting rejected, maybe even pushed off of the piano bench.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she caught sight of the girl sitting before her she went to speak, but she didn't know what to say, so instead she decided it needed no words. She leaned forward and gently re-connected their lips, and this time they were kissing _each other_.

They were so engrossed with each other that they failed to notice the boy standing near the auditorium doors, with what used to be a beautiful rose in his hand which he had crumpled to bits upon seeing the sight, he was now staring at. A few rose pedals fell to the ground, and he clenched his jaw in jealousy and hurt. He took in a deep angry breath and threw the rose on the ground, and stormed out of the room; neither girl noticing.

* * *

><p>"The song was beautiful, what made you choose it?" Quinn asked, they hadn't talked about the kiss. They just sat there beside each other, their shoulders touching facing the piano. They both had their hands trailing the keys and Rachel took in a deep breath.<p>

"It just...fit" Rachel said, pressing down one of the keys. "Have you had any luck with finding a song for the project?"

"I've had some ideas" the blonde said, pressing down on the keys. As she did Rachel had hit another key and the tone that came out had meshed together perfectly. Quinn began to play more, and as she did she inched her fingers closer to Rachel and a slight brush of skin on skin contact made her stop playing. Her hands were resting still now, and Rachel's finger gently caressed the side of the blonde's hand, making her shiver slightly.

"Rach...I-" there was a loud ringing that suddenly filled the auditorium, cutting her off. She winced because she knew it was her cell phone, and she was scared to even know who it was. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. The screen was flashing 'Home' and she knew she was going to get an earful, or maybe even more when she got home. She knew she'd regret it but she pressed the little green button and pressed the cell phone up to her ear.

"Quinn, get home now! What did I say about being home on time!"

"I-I'm sorry dad, I got caught up on my...project." she lied. "I'll be home soon."

She hung up quickly before he could hang up the phone and glanced over at Rachel who looked at her with nothing but care, and worry in her eyes.

"Do you think I could get a ride?"

"Sure." Rachel said, and with that they quickly got up and headed out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<strong> Helpless when she smiles-Backstreet Boys (I heard it and thought it fit).


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: My writers block broke, well a little bit. And I came up with this; hopefully it's not as bad as it seems to me. Enjoy :) (also sorry for the long wait on the update)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13<strong>_

Rachel felt her heart hammer against her chest as she pulled into the Fabray's driveway. The brunette wasn't sure if it was the fear she felt as she drove up to the house that she knew Quinn was hurt in, almost every day or if it was still racing from the intense kiss that had been shared between them. Rachel finally settled on the decision that it was a mix of both and when she heard Quinn rustle in the seat beside her, her head snapped away from the windshield and she looked at the blonde beside her. They hadn't said a word about the kiss, in fact judging by Quinn's expression, with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips formed into a frown, Rachel assumed the blonde would never mention it again, and act as if it never happened.

"I should get inside..." Quinn whispered, breaking the thick silence that had fallen over them; the silence that had been there ever since they had fled from the auditorium.

The diva didn't want to let Quinn leave without discussing what the kiss had meant, and what it means for them and their friendship, but the timid part of her that had come out around Quinn, and Quinn's situation told her to shut up and let the other girl slip out of the car, without questions.

Rachel desperately wanted to know what the kiss meant to Quinn, if it meant something or was just a spur of the moment occurrence but she couldn't help but realize inside of her heart (which felt like it was throbbing with pain) that Quinn wouldn't be more than a friend in need. Quinn would never open up to the idea of actually being with her, especially while living under her father's roof, who would beat her just for having feelings for another girl. So Rachel did the only thing she could...

"You should. I don't want you to get in more trouble then you already are." Her voice was slightly weak, but she cleared her throat, hiding it well.

Quinn looked away from her lap, where her attention had been, and then up at her house and panic filled her when her eyes locked onto her father, who was standing on the porch, in front of the front door which was opened. His arms were crossed and he looked like he would punish her in any way he could, in a way that Rachel didn't even want to imagine, but she couldn't stop her imagination from venturing into the world that Quinn had been wrapped up in.

"Thanks for the ride." Quinn said. Her demeanour had changed greatly, the hazel eyes that glanced at her one last time had hardened and the blonde's body had tensed.

She watched as Quinn slowly opened the passenger door and slammed it shut behind her. She didn't look back at the car as she walked up the driveway, she didn't give Rachel a glance, or anything. Instead Rachel became a speck of dirt that was stuck to the pavement.

She took in a shaky breath as she watched Russell grab Quinn's arm and pull her inside. The diva slowly started her car, but as it began to run softly, the purrs of her car echoing in her ear she debated whether she should just drive away and let Quinn get hurt, or stay in case she needed to run inside and save the day. Her mind had made a decision, but her logic was making a different one. She was tempted to stay, to protect Quinn from any harm...but the logic inside her knew it was impossible for her to protect her. Quinn was stronger than her and she couldn't even protect herself from Russell Fabray, which meant one thing; Rachel was no match for him.

With a curtain of regret closing in on her, she put the car in reverse and pressed her foot on the gas pedal and backed out of the driveway. The secret was supposed to stay between her and Quinn, she had already told her dad, and that had broken Quinn's trust. Unfortunately she knew in her heart and mind that she couldn't save Quinn alone. Although the blonde had opened up to her, bled out all her secrets she knew she'd have to go behind Quinn's back, just to help her. The question was, how was she going to go about it? And who was she going to run to?

As the diva drove down the streets, and past her own house, she clenched her jaw, wishing things were easier. Without even realizing it her thought process had been way ahead of her, and made the decision before she was even aware of it herself. It was like her body was on autopilot and her mind was just the program that ran it, and her herself was lost in it all because she had no idea how she wound up pulling into the driveway she had.

She sharply cut the engine and took her keys out of the car and took in a deep breath. Rachel Berry was rarely nervous and rarely scared but right now she was nerve wracked beyond belief and slightly petrified. Before even moving from her seat she looked up at the house before her and mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen. She reached for the door handle and slowly opened it. She closed it quietly behind her and began to walk up to the front door, along the way she had wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt, nervously, while at the same time smoothing it down. She raised her hand and took in a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you about hanging out with Rachel Berry!" Russell said, as he grabbed a glass from the cupboard in the kitchen. Judy had called for take-out, to strung out to cook or at least that's what she told them. They had ate most of the meal so far in silence, Russell hadn't mentioned anything about earlier, but he now had been through 3 cups of scotch, and was getting a new cup for his vodka.<p>

"We were working out on our project; I needed a ride home..."

"I would have rather you walk then be in the same car as her!"

Quinn sighed, just wishing that this wasn't her life, and that everything would change. That Russell would get what he deserved, but she knew better and knew he wouldn't ever get what was coming to him, at least not anytime soon.

"It was just a ride home..." Quinn mumbled.

"So, it takes less time for her to rub off on you, for her sins and dirty ways to get to you. I don't want you around her Quinn. That's final. Tell Mr. Schuester you can no longer do the project with her, or I will march in there and tell him myself." He pulled out his chair, and sat back down in it.

He brought his glass cup up to his lips and took a long, steady sip. He was so used to the vodka, it didn't even affect him, didn't even burn his throat. His eyes locked with timid hazel ones, and daggers flew effortlessly from his stare, making them dig deep into Quinn's soul, all through a tiny look. A sharp shiver ran up her spine and she was the first to break the eye contact and look away, she wanted to play this game with him, but she wasn't going to. She looked down at her now empty box of Chinese food and carefully slid her chair out and got up from the dinner table.

"Thanks for dinner." She said to her mom, who in return sent her a smile which was full of apologies and a solid glance, that was full of fear. The blonde wanted to hate her mom, wanted to hate her more than her dad because she knew everything, and never said a word, never made an attempt to make it stop; instead Judy kept allowing her to feel the pain he inflicts. The ex-cheerleader didn't even look at her dad before throwing out her food container and then heading out of the kitchen, and carefully walking up the stairs. The minute she got to her room she closed the door behind her, locked it and allowed herself to fall onto her bed. She looked at her cell phone, and debated texting the one person she wanted to talk to the most, the one person she wanted to tell everything that had just unfolded to. But instead she threw the cell phone down beside her and closed her eyes, choosing the loneliness and solitude.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be so hard on her Russell." Judy said, as she fixed the blankets and sheets on their bed.<p>

"I'm only doing what's best for her. She doesn't realize how many people will bring her down, or what people will do. That Berry girl is bad news."

"Are you sure you aren't just judging Rachel because you don't like the lifestyles her fathers have?"

Russell looked up at his wife, his eyes narrowed and they darkened, not with lust like most people eyes would darken with but with a mission to hurt, a look to practically kill. Judy immediately shut her mouth, as if it had been sewn shut.

"I went to school with them, That Hiram ruined Leroy's potential, he was the best football player in the whole school, and my best friend, he always had the cheerleaders, the popularity, and the fame and he threw it all away for some sin. It isn't love, it's disgusting." Russell wrinkled his nose. "They raised her, showed her beliefs that aren't right, and she should know that loving like that is a sin."

"Russell I think Rachel Berry has became a very nice young lady. Regardless of how she was raised, she is her own person and-"

Russell slammed the cup he had been holding down on the dresser and it caused Judy to jump, and purse her lips together, to stop any words from escaping.

"'. Quinn will not hang out with her; Rachel is a bad example and is probably the same as her dads, disgusting."

Judy had no idea why, but she wasn't oblivious. She watched her daughter; she knew how Quinn looked at the other girl, the way Quinn would light up at the mere mention of Rachel's name even if her dad was cursing it. Judy had grown to know her daughter over the years, even if she didn't act like it, and instead acted like she didn't even know Quinn existed. But Judy chewed the inside of her bottom lip, trying so hard to fight back the words she wanted to say. Russell already got away with hurting her daughter, and cursing everyone in the neighbourhood or world to be exact, but one thing she couldn't stand was him calling love disgusting, regardless what form it came in. She couldn't stand him saying someone who is gay, was disgusting, because it was obvious to her that her little girl was very much in love with one Rachel Berry, and Judy knew Quinn was far from disgusting.

"I just can't have anyone near us, or in this house who-"

"Russell what if Quinn was gay, would you kick her out, just like you did when she was pregnant?"

His whole demeanour changed, he wasn't far from Satan. He rushed at Judy and before she had the chance to move his hand connected with her face, the slap echoing in both their ears. It wasn't the first time he had done it to her, however it was rare. Quinn was his target, but Judy mentally yelled at herself for crossing the line, for saying a word to upset him. Russell glared at her before pushing her back onto the bed and with that he stormed out of the room and made his way down the hall, his destination wasn't that far. Just a few doors down, and he arrived where he wanted to go.

He rolled up his sleeves, on his sweater and placed his hand on the copper doorknob and twisted it. The knob didn't budge and he swore under his breath when he realized that Quinn had locked the door. He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it against the door, causing the blonde on the other side to spring up into a sitting position, her head immediately aching, from being scared out of a deep, yet restless sleep. She didn't even remember falling asleep.

The knocking continued and Quinn swallowed thickly. She looked at the door, and then the window. If she jumped, odds are she'd break something from the fall; she had no time to shimmy down the thing beside her window. However if she faced her dad, she could wind up breaking something as well. She hurried around her room, ignoring the loud bangs coming from the door. She grabbed her bag, and emptied the contents of her school books, and everything else onto her bed and rushed to her closet and pulled out some clothes, shoving them as best she could into her bag.

"Quinn Fabray open this door right now, or I'll break it down!"

The blonde didn't answer, she just continued to pack things into her bag, and once she finished she zipped it up and just as she headed towards her window, the knocking stopped and she took in a deep calming breath. The blonde was scared and slightly curious; she had no idea what he would do next. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't pinpoint his actions anymore, couldn't figure out what his next move was. She placed all her focus on her window and pushed it open with as much force as she could, her ribs hurting from the pressure.

The window finally opened and she threw the bag out first, and watched it as it fell with a thump, and a bounce onto the grass. She looked over her shoulder at the door, and sighed hoping he didn't come back. Quinn slowly stuck one leg out of her window and a sudden loud thump caused her to jump in shock, and her heart began to pound in her chest. She didn't even know how he did it, but the doorknob sprung off, and the door flew open. Her terrified eyes looked up from the swinging door, and met his angry, fiery eyes and her heart almost felt like a heavy weight that was stuck in her chest, and for some reason she was more scared then usual and her reaction was to run, so she tried to shimmy out of the window even more but he was quick and hurried over to her. His powerful and strong hands clasped the back of Quinn's shirt and he pulled her back through the window and carelessly let her go, causing her to slam into her bedroom floor, practically eating it.

"Get up!" Russell's voice vibrated off the walls, and it went right through Quinn's head; her headache expanding, making her head feeling like a 10 pound bowling ball. She slowly obeyed, going as fast as her body would allow her to do so. Once she gathered herself to her feet Russell raised his hand and backhanded her across the face. The slap echoed, but Quinn held back the tears. It wasn't new to her, she could stand it or so she convinced herself. Her body felt immune, but she could still feel the bruise forming, it was one hell of a slap.

There was a thick silence; no words even had to be said because Russell was just in the mood now. He was angry, mad and although Quinn didn't know what set him off or why he was punishing her, Russell himself knew and that was all that mattered to the man.

"Were you trying to sneak out of this house!"

"I-I was just..." She stuttered, but couldn't get anything out.

"I know exactly what you were doing." His voice was deep and full of anger and whatever other emotions he was feeling. He was also drunk, and releasing the effects of his alcohol. Quinn swallowed thickly she could now feel the fear as it grew from inside. Her body was showing it, but only slightly as her hands shook by her sides. She clenched them into small fists against her hips to prevent the shaking. The last thing she wanted to do was show her father any sign of weakness.

"You know better than to try sneaking out of this house young lady, where exactly did you think you were going!"

"I-I don't know."

Russell snickered and walked a little closer to his daughter, who walked backwards as he moved. She felt her back bang into the wall and she winced slightly at the pressure of it. Russell was now in front of her and Quinn looked around the room and she mentally cursed, because now she was stuck.

"So you were just going to run the streets?"

"It's not like you would give a shit. "

Russell took another step forward, and he bit his bottom lip in anger. His eyes narrowed and Quinn couldn't believe she just said that. She braced herself for whatever he would do next, but she didn't expect it. He raised his hand and wrapped it around her throat and her eyes widened. Of course, she only ever dreamed of him doing this but feeling his hand wrap around her throat and slightly squeeze was a lot more terrifying, then she thought it ever would be. She could feel the pain, and the bruising that was going to happen afterward. It felt similar to shreds of glass being brushed up and down her neck. It just hurt, and sharply tingled.

"If I ever see you trying to sneak out again, you'll wish you had never been born!" he screamed now, spraying slight spit as he screamed and Quinn closed her eyes tightly wishing it would just all end. Her fist at the left side slowly unclenched and she rested her open palm over her pocket where her cell phone was located because she had shoved it in there while packing her bag, the only person who came to her mind to contact was Rachel. She continued to hover her hand over her pocket, and just wished it was easier than this.

Russell continued gripping her neck and tightened his hand a little more and she felt herself swallow thickly, and said a goodbye to breathing as her breath was cut off. He could feel her swallow against his hand and before letting go he slammed her against the wall, and then ripped his hand away from her neck. She immediately raised her hand and gently rubbed where his had been, it didn't help at all because her neck just hurt more with the soft touch of her fingers.

He pointed his finger at her, opened his mouth ready to say something but he soon closed it and just stormed out of her room; slamming the door behind him. She flinched at the loud noise and took a few deep breaths, enjoying the fact that she could breathe again. She felt the phone in her pocket but decided against contacting Rachel, at least right now. Instead she slid down the wall and collapsed onto the floor. Her cheeks were already wet and stinging with salt water, and she had no idea when she started crying.

She sat there, huddled up against the wall, and curled into herself. She wrapped her arms around her legs which she had brought up against her chest. For once Quinn finally let herself go, she cried, and cried hard. She felt her chest burn with the pain of all the sobs and heavy whimpers, and her throat hurt from the power of all the slow oncoming tears and the raspy sounds made from releasing all the bottled up emotion.

Quinn shook as she released her fear, her sadness and even some repressed sadness from the past. She released her fear and emotions over finding out who she was, and her fear of falling for Rachel. She released anything and everything.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in the family room, of the person's house she had gone to. It was awkward, and silent. When the door was opened they had exchanged some limited words, and she was told to get lost but she finally convinced the other glee clubber to let her in, to talk about an emergency involving Quinn. Now neither one knew what to say to each other but Rachel didn't want to just jump into the conversation about Quinn's personal issues. The diva began to pace back and forth and she heard the other person clear their throat.<p>

"Sit down, you're driving me crazy." The voice filled her ears and she obeyed, and sat down on a black leather arm chair. She ran her fingers up and down the arm of the chair, and took in a deep breath, mentally preparing for what she was going to say.


	15. Chapter 14

_**a/n: **__I just wanted to say the first episode of season three, my Faberry heart was very happy. Also Just want to remind you, my fanfiction is set in the past, and I'm just __hitting the point where they will be off to New York Soon. However I think you'll appreciate my spin on that ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 14<strong>_

Rachel looked up from the ground and her eyes connected with Santana's. The fiery Latina was staring at her, wanting her out of her house. But Santana knew something must be up, especially if it caused Rachel to actually come to her home.

"Berry what is it that you want?"

"I came to talk about Quinn."

"Yeah, I got that. Just spit it out."

Rachel took in a deep breath and shifted in the chair. "Santana it's not that easy to just-"

"Berry, my patience with you is wearing thin...whatever it is; it can't be that bad; unless Quinn's pregnant again." Santana chuckled, and Rachel just sat there with a raised eyebrow. The Latina's face fell and a heavy sigh left her lips.

"She's seriously not pregnant again, is she?"

Rachel shook her head. "No Santana, and if she was I'd assure you it'd be a way better issue to deal with than this..."

Santana shifted in her own seat, and looked at Rachel her face turning serious in a matter of seconds. Their eyes connected again and Santana's pierced through Rachel's chestnut orbs.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to Quinn?" Santana asked. It had been bugging her ever since Rachel had practically stormed into her house, and said she had to talk about Quinn. That was one thing the Latina never expected was the diva wanting to discuss something involving the girl who always tormented her, and seemed to hate her with every fibre of her being. But then again Santana wasn't stupid. She saw the way Quinn had always glanced at Rachel, when she thought nobody was watching her; little did the blonde know her best friend was watching, but also observing. She saw the way Quinn would sigh heavily when she saw Rachel walk down the hall with Finn, or how Quinn would immediately look away when she saw the two kiss, and then the blonde would slam her locker and walk away, even if she was in the middle of a conversation. It was a little obvious to Santana that she wasn't jealous of Rachel being with Finn; it was the opposite way around.

But Rachel hadn't always been subtle either. They may have hated each other, or so it seemed but underneath all of that there was always something more. Rachel always seemed to care for the girl, always trying to comfort her when things got tough. Reached out to her many times, even sang keep holding on for her, when Quinn's world was falling apart. Santana also thought that if she got paid for every time Rachel had called Quinn beautiful, or pretty she'd be rich. However she'd also be rich if she got paid every time Rachel and Quinn had exchanged painful, yet hopeful looks across the classroom, or the choir room. They thought nobody noticed, but Santana was always watching.

"Santana may I remind you that we are all in Glee club, and over the last year we have all bonded and became a family. Which means as a family we are always there for each other regardless of-"

"Shut up Berry, and cut the shit. You're in love with her; it's kind of obvious, well at least to me it is. So what kind of trouble is your girlfriend in?"

Rachel's eyes widened, she wasn't exactly sure where to take the conversation from here. But she could only sit and stare at Santana; she couldn't even deny it because her heart wouldn't allow her too. But one thing she knew she could say was what formed on the tip of her tongue.

"She's not my girlfriend and I certainly-"Rachel began, because truthfully, she had no idea what her and Quinn were. She had no idea what became of their friendship after that kiss.

"Whatever you say Berry, I don't give a shit if you guys are together, if your repressing your hidden feelings for one another, or if your screwing each other, Quinn's my friend and who she involves herself in is her choice even if it is a dwarf like you. You obviously need me for something so just cut to the chase. "

Rachel took in a deep breath and decided to start off slowly, but as she opened her mouth it all came flooding out. "Quinn's dad moved back into the house, and at first only Brittany knew but then I found out, and Brittany told me to keep an eye out for Quinn, so that's exactly what I've been doing. But as me and Quinn got closer she began to open up to me-"

"Berry!" Santana warned, not wanting to sit through the speech any longer.

Rachel jumped in her seat and closed her mouth. She took in a deep breath and slowly began to get to the point. "Quinn's father, he hurts her..."

Santana's eyes widened at first, but then they soon narrowed into slits, and her eyebrows furrowed. "How does he hurt her?" her voice was firm, and there was no trace of annoyance or impatience anymore. The Latina was now serious and furious.

"He hits her..."

Santana's facial expression shifted and if looks could kill, this was definitely one that could. "Berry, are you absolutely sure about this? Because I'm all for protecting Quinn, but that's a big accusation."

"Santana, I have Quinn's word and I've also seen the bruises. I was shocked she didn't actually get a broken rib out of it. The marks were bad, and the longer she stays there, and the longer it goes on, the more I'm worried that next time it will be worse than deep bruises and a potential broken bone. I came to you because although Brittany and I are both informed of this, and she spends some nights at our houses we aren't exactly capable of giving that much protection to Quinn. We can only help so much, and she needs more than just-"

Santana scrunched up her nose, "Wait...Brittany knows?" the Latina began to remember back to the verbal attack and slap she threw Quinn's way a few days ago, because she had the wrong idea.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, Quinn has spent some nights at Brittany's place, when it got bad. That was before I even knew..." Rachel took in a deep breath. "But now she doesn't even want to step foot in my house because my daddy hasn't taken a liking to her."

Santana ignored the part about the diva's house, and just focused on the part about Brittany. "Shit, I have an apology to make. Anyway man hands, I'll help you take care of Quinn. In the meantime leave me the hell alone."

All Rachel could do was nod, she debated not letting Quinn know that Santana was aware for the time being and as she got up out of the chair she was sitting on, she decided it'd be best if Quinn didn't know, for now. The diva began to walk towards the door and Santana followed, trying to rush the diva out. That much was obvious. The fiery Latina opened the door, and Rachel stepped onto the porch, she turned to face Santana and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get out a thank you, the door was slammed shut in her face.

"Typical..." The diva mumbled to herself, as she made her way to the car.

Just as she stuck the key in the ignition her phone began to ring, echoing through the car. She reached for it, as quickly as she possibly could, in hopes that it was Quinn. But her eyes settled on the name across the screen and she sighed. She wanted to talk to Jesse, but at the same time she was just disappointed that it wasn't the person she wanted it to be. She started her car, and flipped open her phone, and answered it carefully, making sure to balance driving and talking at the same time.

"Rachel, you won't believe this." Jesse said, skipping over the pleasantries. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows disappointed that he didn't even have the manners to say hello, or how are you. She remained silent and just waited for him to go on.

"I went to talk to Mr. Schue and he asked me to help out in New York. Obviously I agreed; I couldn't pass up the opportunity. He put me in charge of room assignments, along with polishing your set list, and I think you will be very happy with me."

"Oh my god Jesse, what did you do!" she didn't mean to yell into the phone, but she did and the panic was definitely evident in her voice.

"Would you relax, I think you'll thank me for this."

"Jesse, I don't like this so far..."

"I worked some magic, and you and Quinn are now paired up in the same room."

"Jesse St. James!"

Jesse flinched on the other end of the phone, and flipped one of his pages of paperwork he was looking at. "I thought you'd be all, 'thank you, thank you, you're the best'."

"Jesse while I appreciate your attempt at being match maker, may I remind you that you never have any idea about what you're doing. For one, Quinn and I are progressing just fine at our own pace...in fact we kind of kissed already..."

"Way to go Rach, so are you guys-"

Rachel turned into her driveway and sharply cut the engine. "Honestly, I have no idea. She was open with me, and then we kissed and our moment got ruined because her dad called..." The diva got out of her car, slamming the door behind her. She walked up the steps and opened the door. "...after that I drove her home, and she kind of closed up and folded back into herself."

"Rach, that's kind of expected. Especially for someone like Quinn..."

The diva shrugged and walked into her family room, and greeted both parents with a wave. Leroy looked up from the television set and smiled at Rachel. He mouthed the words, 'who's on the phone?' and in return Rachel mouthed Jesse's name.

Leroy nodded and smiled, "Why don't you invite him over for dinner." The man whispered and Rachel just nodded, she pecked him on the cheek and then returned to her phone call as she made her way to the stairs, and toward her room.

"My dad said you should join us for dinner tonight." Rachel said, as she entered her room and flopped out on her bed.

"Will do; just let me finish up some of this paper work for Mr. Schue."

"Why are you helping him exactly? You know if the rest of the glee club finds out about this, they will think you're trying to sabotage our chance at winning."

"Come on Rach, I'm devious but I'm not going to ruin your chance at winning. But after I failed at the college thing, I just need to do something. Besides they don't know me the way you do, so hopefully you'd try and convince them that I'm not out to get them."

Rachel rolled her eyes and just laughed.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been sitting on her floor, against the wall for god knows how long. Her legs were cramped and her cheeks were flushed and stained with tears. She shifted slightly, stretched her legs out and slowly enjoyed the sensation of them waking up, and all feeling returning to them. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, before slowly leaning her head against the wall. Her eyes found their way to the ceiling and they felt dry, and soar. She guessed they'd probably resemble the feel of sandpaper, that's what it felt like every time she blinked, it was as if her eye lids were rubbing against a rough and grainy surface. She brought her hands up to her eyes, balled them into fists and gently rubbed her soar eyes because the feeling not only made them dry and painful, but also itchy. She could feel stiffness in her neck, so she decided to shift it to each side to try and work it out, but that just prevented her to cry out in pain. But the pain came out in a verbal wince, because her eyes were all dried up. She was certain she had cried every teardrop that could possibly exist within her, out.<p>

The blonde trailed her slender fingers along her neck, and she bit her lip in discomfort. Just a slight touch to the neck and it hurt. She let out a heavy sigh and decided she should get up from the floor. At the most she had to of been sitting there for at least two hours. The blonde pulled herself up, her legs almost giving out on her because of the one position she had been sitting in for a while. She allowed her legs to stretch out, and when they seemed strong enough to move she began to walk to her bathroom. She hesitated before walking in; she was scared to even look at her neck. Quinn didn't want to see the bruises, because she was just sick of the sight.

The ex-cheerleader swallowed thickly, which thankfully didn't hurt. She continued her nervous walk over to the mirror and her eyes tried to water at the sight of her neck, but they couldn't due to the dryness. There was a bruise on both sides; they kind of resembled handprints but the bruises were too blurred together, to really tell. She sighed heavily and dragged her fingers along the bruises and watched as her nice skin grazed against her purple skin on her neck. The blonde was beginning to feel kind of numb, she already felt sad, angry, lost, lonely and confused that day, and she cried it all out and now as she stared in the mirror, she just felt numb. She just couldn't stop herself from wishing she'd get out of this house, wishing she'd get out of this town. As she stared at her reflection the brief thought of her going to New York after high school was done with Rachel, crossed her mind. The thought shocked her, but she just shook it off.

The blonde looked through her makeup collection and wondered how on earth she was going to cover this one up. She shrugged, and decided a scarf would just have to do. She began to apply some of her cover up over the bruise, and eventually had it as covered as it was going to get. She headed back into her room, and grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her neck, carefully. She let out a heavy sigh and reached for her cell phone. She flipped it open, debating on calling Rachel she took in a sharp breath and decided to just call, _nothing bad could come of it_, or so she thought. As she waited on the line, all she got was a busy signal. She huffed and threw the phone onto the bed.

Suddenly the sound of her father's voice boomed through the house and made her jump. "Quinn, someone's at the door! He said he wants to speak with you!"

She swallowed thickly, a little nervous and finally found her voice but it was weak and fragile. "I'll be down in a minute."

She took in a deep breath and held herself together as she walked out of her room and down the stairs as she reached the middle area of her staircase, who she saw standing in her doorway made her stomach turn in knots, and not in a good way.

He fiddled with his big hands, and looked up at her as she continued to walk down the stairs.

"What are you doing here Finn?" she asked, slowly approaching him.

"I just wanted to talk," Finn looked around and saw Russell staring at them from the couch. "privately."

Quinn ran a hand through her hair and nodded. She pointed at the door and Finn nodded in agreement.

"So what did you want to talk about?" the ex-cheerleader asked as they walked out of the house. They began their journey down the driveway and soon started walking down the sidewalk.

Finn looked away from the ground and over at Quinn. "How come you never told me you liked photography?" the boy reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a fully developed landscape picture, taken and developed by Quinn. Her name lightly printed on the back gave it away that it was hers.

"I found it on the ground in the choir room, figured it must've fallen out of your bag...I had no idea you were so good at photography"

"Well there's a lot about me you don't know." She said, taking the picture from his fingers.

Finn chuckled. "I'd say. Like how you like Rachel..."

Quinn narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "What are you talking about?"

He turned to face her, their eyes connecting as much as they could while walking down the street. "I walked into the auditorium today...and I saw you and Rachel..."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, silently testing him to say something else.

"...I thought you hated her? If you hate her so much Quinn why were you kissing her!" his vice rose, because of the jealousy, but he didn't intend for it to. A few people walking down the street turned their heads and Quinn blushed.

"Finn, keep your voice down" She warned. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair again and took in a deep breath. She kept trying to find a way out of this but she realized there was no way out, the only way to go was straight into it.

"Finn, I can't explain it okay. I never hated Rachel, it's...it's complicated." The memory of freshman year crept into Quinn's mind, and she knew the reason she had to act like she hated Rachel. She knew it very well and it pained her just to think about it. She shook the thought off and swallowed thickly.

"Then make it uncomplicated. Quinn you stabbed me in the back, I love her and you took her from me."

"I didn't take her from you Finn. I didn't even plan that."

"Still! You knew how I felt about her Quinn! I thought we were friends."

Quinn stopped walking and turned to face Finn, her face becoming emotionless. "Finn, I didn't intentionally steal her away from you. The kiss just...happened. I didn't even plan for it to happen."

"That's hard to believe, knowing you; you probably wanted to ruin my life."

Quinn couldn't help but chuckled. She looked Finn in the eyes, her hazel eyes becoming intense and full of anger. "Yes Finn, my whole plan was to make Rachel come to me when she noticed something was wrong. Make her become my friend, and force my lips onto hers. You're right Finn I set it all up to ruin your perfect little life. Yet last time I checked not everything was about you, and as for Rachel she is free to make her own decision and already turned you down."

"I didn't even get a chance to try and win her back."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You'll never get that chance Hudson, why can't you just move on."

"Because I'm in love with her!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on her hip, "Well, I'm in love with her too. It's obvious who she wants."

They stared down each other for a few moments and Quinn swallowed thickly, shocked that she just admitted that and to all people she had admitted it to Finn Hudson. She let out a heavy sigh and looked into Finn's eyes.

"You have no idea what's going on, so why don't you shove your nose in someone else's business and back the hell off." With those final words Quinn began to walk away, but she was suddenly stopped as Finn's big hand wrapped around her small wrist. It wasn't hard, and it didn't hurt. It was a soft gentle attempt to stop the girl from walking away, but that didn't prevent it from scaring Quinn.


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **__I know not a lot happened in last chapter, but this one is longer. And I think things will start to unfold in the next few chapters, before I start to wrap it up. I have another fanfiction on the way, but that's beside's the point. Enjoy! (btw I'm not proud of this chapter)._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 15<strong>_

Quinn immediately spun around to face Finn and yanked her wrist out of his grasp. "Don't touch me." She spat, hatred coming out in her voice.

She didn't hate Finn but if anyone were to hear the way she said it, they would assume that the girl certainly did. She wasn't thinking as she reacted to him touching her, she couldn't stand up to her father, so she felt relieved and liked the power that came over her when she could stand up to someone like Finn.

"Quinn, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to get your attention."

She glared at him and he swallowed thickly. Quinn's famous glare always had everyone on their toes. "You could've just called my name. Never touch me like that again."

He reached out and Quinn looked at his hand, and then into his eyes. She could tell he wouldn't hurt her. Finn was a lot of things, but he wasn't like her dad. A part of her thought that maybe that was why she use to like Finn. She may not have loved him, but being with him was always safe. He never hurt her, in fact he may have had his dumb angry moments, where his face would turn beat red, and he clenched his fists and sometimes kicked whatever he could find, especially chairs but he never laid a hand on anyone. When it came to touching people, he was quite gentle. The only person he really did a beating on was Puck, and that was understandable.

He gently rested his hand on Quinn's shoulder; he wasn't going to hurt her even though right now he probably wanted nothing but to do so, after he saw the kiss between her and Rachel.

"Quinn, is everything okay? Look I didn't mean to be an asshole and I still care about you a lot. I was just hurt, and I wanted you to know I wasn't giving up on her. But just because we are fighting for the same girl, doesn't mean I won't be there, if you need me."

Quinn stepped back, ripping her shoulder from his light, gentle and yet comforting grasp. "I don't need or want your help Finn. Also here's some advice, you shouldn't waste your time fighting for a girl who clearly doesn't want you."

He furrowed his brows together; he wasn't really following Quinn's sudden emotional changes that would occur in just seconds. He opened up his mouth, about to say something but she beat him to it.

"Just back off, and for once do something right. Give up on her and move on. It makes you look pathetic, fighting for someone who doesn't want you. She already turned you down Finn. Get over it."

Finn clenched his jaw. "That's coming from the girl who constantly fought with Rachel to get me when I didn't want you. News flash Quinn, nobody wants you, guaranteed Rachel is just confused and doesn't even want you."

Quinn raised her eyebrow; she quickly hid behind the facade she had used in the McKinley halls for so long. She was hiding her hurt in her eyes, and the pain she felt from the boy's words. "I never wanted you Finn...You were just safe," Quinn pondered with her words "Also dating you meant keeping you away from Rachel..."

Finn's face turned that certain shade of red, and he bit his bottom lip. "I thought you said everything between you and Rachel just kind of happened..."

"It did, but that doesn't mean I haven't liked her for quite some time." Quinn whispered. She felt her shield coming down and she fought with herself just to keep it raised. "Just back off Hudson. For once something isn't all about you." With that Quinn turned on her heel and walked away, speeding up more than she did last time. She wasn't about to let him pull her back to him. She looked over her shoulder before turning the corner of the sidewalk and he was still standing in the middle of the walkway. His face had a little lost puppy expression and he was hurting, but she didn't care, not right now. All she wanted was to be honest and blunt with him, the girl never had been and he finally deserved that much.

The blonde walked down the sidewalk, and kicked at the pavement a few times as she did so. Once she reached her house she looked up and stared at it. She took in a deep shaky breath, the sun was beginning to go down slowly, and it being a school night she knew if she stayed out to long her father would be upset but she just couldn't tolerate to be in that house right now. Her eyes wandered over the big house she used to call home and she took in a deep breath and began walking again. She wasn't sure where she was going, her heart was screaming for Rachel, but her logic said to just jump over the back fence and head to Brittany's house. She shook off her thoughts and just walked, deciding it'd be best to just walk, and let her feet take her to wherever she'd end up.

Rachel's house was 20 minutes away, by car and she knew if her heart and feet were working together, then odds are in about 40 minutes she'd find herself standing on the brunette's porch. She shrugged at her inner thoughts of how Hiram would take it if she wound up on their doorstep. She didn't want to set foot somewhere she wasn't wanted, but if Rachel wanted her there, it counted as being wanted in some way. But Rachel was also her safest place to hide; she would just have to ignore Hiram and his dirty looks, and all the things he wants to secretly say to her that she knows he is dying to say. Secretly she was waiting for him to say the words, right to her face. But a part of her was realizing that maybe he was a little bit of a coward, that or his husband told him to back off. Either way the blonde didn't give a shit, she just walked, figuring that if she ended up there, than it happened for a reason.

She was left alone with just the chilly breeze and the dark clouds over her head and her horrible thoughts as she walked down the street. Her head raised and her eyes traveled to the darkened sky, it wasn't just dark from the sun going into hiding, but the dark puffy clouds made it darker than it should be. A slight crack of thunder in the distance made her jump in her step, but it didn't faze her. She just kept walking and as she turned down another street she could feel the gentle drops of rain against her skin. She didn't bother to wipe them off; she just allowed the rain drops to continue falling onto her. As the rain picked up, not only beginning to cover her, but it also filled the sidewalk, covering the white color and making it slightly brown. She watched as the drops filled every speck of the sidewalk and she let out a deep shaky breath. The rain was making her want to cry, maybe it was because her tears would mix with the water falling from the clouds above, and no one would notice the different between the rain on her face, and the tears.

The thoughts revolving her home life began to pick up inside her brain, and she could practically feel her head clutter to the brim. It was all too much; she hated thinking about it because every time she did, she thought about what could possibly happen to her. What he could possibly do to her. She had always thought about how bad it could get. Multiple times she thought she could wind up in the hospital or worse. But that didn't mean he was going to stop because it was clear to her he was never going to. The one thing she couldn't wrap herself around was that it was her father doing this to her.

The one man in her life who is always supposed to love her unconditionally and never stop is supposed to be him. Quinn darkly chuckled to herself, _that's a funny way of showing he loves me_, _if that's how he says I love you, I wonder how he handles telling someone he hates them_; she thought to herself. The thought in itself made her shiver. _Did he ever really love me? Do I really mean nothing to him? How could he just do this to me, doesn't it bother him? Does he ever regret it? _The thoughts continued to plague her mind and as they did, a few tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks, mixing with the rain. She assumed her eyes weren't as dry as she thought, and that maybe she did have more tears left in her than expected.

By the time she reached Rachel's house, she was sure her mascara was running, and she was definitely drenched. The thunder still echoed throughout the sky and the lightning was putting on a great show. She stopped in front of the diva's house and looked at it through blurry, red eyes. She debated going in but as she looked into the big window, which led into the family room she saw Rachel stand on her tippy toes and hug Jesse. A part of her inside grew jealous, but the other part let it go because she knew they were just friends. But he was still her ex, and it still bothered her none the less. She didn't want to disturb their night, or what seemed like a family night with Jesse as the guest of honour. The blonde didn't mind, she walked up towards the porch and felt another wave of emotion hit her and as she turned to sit on the step, her back to the house the rest of the tears began to fall.

The ex-cheerleader decided to just hang out on Rachel's porch and finish her crying fiasco before ringing the doorbell, she needed to be alone; she couldn't walk into Rachel's house looking not only like a drowned rat, but with red and puffy eyes as well.

"Jesse! Stop it!" Rachel yelled as the guy began to tickle her on the couch. He grinned, that foolish yet mischievous grin and she pushed him away, almost knocking him off the couch. The boy just laughed, and slipped off the couch and stood up. His eyes found his watch and they widened slightly at the time.

"It's later then I thought. I should get going. This was fun we need to hang out more often."

"Well you know my number and where I live..." She said, arching an eyebrow. He responded with a chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for dinner Mr. And Mr. Berry." He said, and sent them a nod. They were sitting on the opposite couch, actually paying attention to the movie; unlike the teenagers. Jesse put his hand on the small of Rachel's back and directed them to the door.

"Thanks for having me Rach." He said, and smiled.

"No problem, just come around more often. I kind of miss you when we never see each other."

He nodded. "Will do gorgeous. Talk to you soon." He slowly opened the door and stepped out on the porch. Before he walked any further his eyes landed on a watered down blonde, sitting on the corner of the porch, her elbows resting on her knees, and her face placed firmly in her hands. He slowly and quietly walked up to her and kneeled down behind her. He began to place his hand on her shoulder but slowly drew it back. That night, after him and Rachel ate, she had explained to him a little bit of the situation, not the details but enough for him to know that maybe touching her wasn't the best idea. Instead he opted for softly talking to her.

"Quinn?"

He waited for a response but she just sat there and shifted slightly. She removed her hands from her face and sat up straighter. She knew who it was, anyone could tell who that voice belonged to. But she didn't turn around to face him she just stared out at the road, watching as a few cars passed by.

"Are you okay?"

Once again she didn't respond, but this time she did shake her head. Jesse brought his bottom lip between his teeth and worried it a bit before taking in a deep breath.

"Rachel, I think you should get out here!" He yelled loudly, so the brunette could hear through the closed front door. Quinn flinched at the volume of his voice and he softly whispered a sorry and proceeded to tell her he didn't mean to startle her. After him saying that Quinn knew Rachel had filled him in on something, she wanted to be pissed off but right now she just couldn't. Besides she kind of thought that Jesse knowing wasn't the worst thing, he was okay and it's not like he'd run around and tell the town what her father did to her.

Rachel came out of the house about a minute later; she was now changed in small pink shorts, and a slightly baggy shirt. It was clear she had been getting ready to head to bed soon. Rachel took in the broken girl on her porch with her eyes and her heart dropped, and it felt like it fell all the way into her stomach. The diva went into protective mode and in less than a second she was beside the blonde, her arms wrapped around her. Quinn fell into her arms effortlessly, and buried her head in the brunette's neck and gently gripped at her shirt.

"Quinn, what happened?" Rachel said softly.

The blonde just shook her head and gripped onto Rachel harder. The brunette looked up at Jesse, and they both exchanged a concerned look. The diva never saw Quinn this broken, it broke her heart just seeing it.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate...for her" Jesse said, turning back and going back inside. The girls were now alone, and Quinn raised her head from Rachel's neck and their eyes connected. Rachel saw everything, the sadness, the pain, the loneliness. There was a little bit of mascara that was out of place and Rachel gently trailed her finger along Quinn's wet cheeks and wiped it off.

"How about we get you inside?"

The blonde just nodded and Rachel slowly rose to her feet, which made Quinn do the same. The diva protectively wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and walked with her inside. Hiram and Leroy looked at the two as they walked inside and Hiram raised an eyebrow and Leroy was quick to his feet.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at the blonde carefully. Hiram watched from the couch, and he felt a pang of guilt run through him. He knew he owed Quinn an apology. He still didn't like her that much and he didn't trust her. But while he and Leroy had some alone time the man did mention that Quinn had been having a lot of problems at home. He too slowly got off the couch and walked towards them.

"I don't know, I'm going to go get her cleaned up and we'll be back down. Jesse's making some hot chocolate..." with that Rachel and Quinn walked upstairs and into the diva's room.

The blonde walked straight over to Rachel's bed and the diva was quick to stop her before she sat down. "No way, do not sit on my bed while you're in those wet clothes."

"Rachel Berry, always the charmer." Quinn whispered. The words got a small smile from Rachel and she walked over to the other girl.

"I'll get you some clothes. You can help yourself to the shower, and the towels." She gently caressed the ex-cheerleaders cheek and stood there for a moment before walking away and over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of simple shorts and a baggy sweater that use to belong to her dad. She handed them to Quinn and the blonde robotically walked into the bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Quinn slowly stripped off her wet clothes, and started a shower. The moment she got in and felt the warm water against her, she began to relax. She was worried about her makeup which she knew was washing away, revealing her bruises but she was beginning to care less. Rachel had seen her bruises from before, how is this any different? She quickly finished her shower and when she was done she dried herself off, fixed herself up and slipped on the other girls clothing. When she walked out of the bathroom, Rachel was sitting on the bed and their eyes connected.

"Feel better?"

Quinn swallowed thickly and walked closer, stepping into the soft light that the lamp in Rachel's room was giving off. The brunette furrowed her brows a little confused, and she allowed her eyes to roam Quinn and soon before the blonde knew it, Rachel's eyes landed on the bruise wrapped around her neck.

Rachel's eyes widened and she felt them water a little bit, "Oh god..." she whispered. The usually energetic and talkative singer was rendered speechless. She stepped up off the bed and made her way over to Quinn. They stood only inches apart and Rachel brought her fingers up to the bruise and gently caressed it. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed, and shockingly the gentle touch on the bruise didn't hurt, in fact it felt a little relaxing, and made the tender skin feel better.

"Q-Quinn...what happened?" Rachel rarely stuttered, but she just couldn't help it.

"I tried to run away..." she didn't even need to continue. Rachel could fill in the blanks and that's exactly what the brunette did.

"Quinn, listen to me please..." The blonde looked into Rachel's eyes again and their eyes stayed locked "you need to get out of that house."

"Rachel that's easy for you to suggest, but I have nowhere to go, I don't have anyone or anything."

Rachel dropped her hand from the bruise and took the blonde's shaky hand in hers and gripped it tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. "You have me, and I'm asking you to please stay."

"Rachel...I can't stay here."

Rachel raised her free hand and placed a single finger underneath Quinn's chin and looked into her eyes even more, she wasn't just connecting their eyes she was searching every inch of the hazel orbs staring back at her.

"Yes you can, just take the offer."

Quinn swallowed thickly, and she was losing the battle within herself to say no. Rachel was being so kind, and loving. She was being well, Rachel. The blonde didn't even want to blink as she got lost in the chestnut eyes staring back into hers. She wanted to say no, put up a fight but she couldn't. Instead she stepped forward and closed the distance between their bodies, which caused Rachel to shiver at the feel of Quinn's body against her own.

"You're dad hates me Rach...and the other one only feels sorry for me."

"Quinn, you need out of that house...and it's either you stay here or on the streets and I will not allow that. My dad will convince daddy with time. Nobody wants to see you get hurt Quinn, especially me. I care too much about you to just let you stay at your house and get hurt day after day. They may have all just been bruises but I will not take the chance of something worse happening to you. So just say yes so I can inform my dad's and get the guestroom-"Rachel was cut off by Quinn's lips lightly grazing her own. She was caught off guard but soon settled into the soft gentle kiss, her lips beginning to move with Quinn's. It was just a simple kiss but the feeling behind it made Rachel think of all the cliché's of butterflies, and knees getting weak. In fact she could've sworn her knees were going to give out at any second. The brunette slowly disconnected their lips and Quinn softly smiled at her.

"Sorry, you were rambling." The blonde said before biting her bottom lip gently.

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes and leaned her forehead against Quinn's. "Is that a yes?"

"Rachel..." Quinn took in a deep breath, "If it's okay, I'll stay...for you."

Rachel smiled and shifted from Quinn's gentle hold and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a turtleneck and handed it to Quinn. "This will hide the bruise."

The blonde wrinkled her nose and looked at the green clothing item in her hand. "You have to be kidding me, I am not wearing this. Don't you have a scarf or something?" she wished hers hadn't gotten soaked.

Rachel just shook her head. "It's not that bad, you're just wearing it downstairs, until we come back up to go to sleep." The blonde sighed in defeat and slipped the sweater on. Rachel smiled and had a bounce in her step as she walked toward the bedroom door. She stuck out her hand and waited for Quinn to walk over and take it, and that's exactly what the blonde girl did. Her hand slid effortlessly in the soft one waiting for her and they began to walk out of the room, and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Daddy please let's be rational about this." They had already had their hot chocolate and Quinn was politely asked to return to Rachel's room, and Jesse had felt he wasn't needed anymore and left. "Quinn's home life is unsafe and I know how you feel about her, but she can be safe here. She needs a safe environment."<p>

Hiram clenched his jaw and Leroy took in a deep breath. "I think it's a good idea." The taller man said as he shifted in his chair at the kitchen table. "Rachel's right," Leroy lowered his voice, so that Rachel and Hiram could barely hear him, "her father hurts her, and nothing is more safe then this house. I think we should give Quinn the benefit of the doubt and let her stay. We can turn the guest room into her room and-"

Hiram turned to his husband and released his clenched jaw just a little bit and then glanced over at his daughter. "I understand your concern for your friend Rachel, but isn't there anywhere else she can stay?"

Rachel took in a deep breath. "Brittany's parents have already told Brittany once before that Quinn couldn't stay and I don't think the Lopez's would allow her to stay either. Daddy, Quinn can be seriously hurt, it can only get so far before she winds up in the hospital and I won't allow that to happen."

Hiram took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Leroy however sat there, eyeing his daughter softly. "I think Quinn should stay, she needs a place like this. It'll just be for a while Hiram." The shorter guy took in a deep breath and he finally caved.

"Fine but if she steps out of line, she's out."

Rachel smiled and hurried out of her chair, she hugged each father before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Her feet lightly padded against the carpeted floors on the inside hallway, and continued to do so as she slowly opened her bedroom door. Quinn was lying on her bed; the blonde's eyes were lightly closed. The diva padded along her floor quietly, and just as she inched closer to the bed Quinn's voice made her jump. She had been certain the girl was asleep.

"So, what did they say?"

Rachel sent her a soft smile and stood at the foot of the bed. "They agreed to let you stay, and we will be turning the guest room into your bedroom. Want to go see it?"

Quinn swallowed thickly. "I don't want to be forward but do you mind if I just sleep in here with you tonight. It's cool if you don't want me to it's just, I feel safe in here...with you."

Rachel looked into the pleading hazel eyes staring at her. A part of her didn't think she was ready for this, she was already finding it challenging to be in the same room with Quinn, without jumping her she wasn't sure she could handle the same bed, but before her thoughts could really sort out, she released an answer anyway.

"Of course. Let me just grab you a set of pyjamas, and I'll go find an extra toothbrush. I go to the dentist a lot so we have about five new ones still in the cupboard. " she whispered nervously, and headed toward her clothes, grabbed a pair of PJ's for her guest, sat them on the bed and then walked into her bathroom and pulled out a brand new toothbrush and sat it on the counter beside the sink.

"There you're all set."

Quinn groaned as she shifted off the bed and grabbed the clothes. She shot Rachel a smile before slipping away and into the bathroom. The brunette was left in her room alone, and she took in a heavy yet deep breath. She had to keep reminding herself to just breathe and that it was going to be fine. As she just stood there for a while, taking every event that happened that night in, she completely blocked out the noise that was Quinn coming out of the bathroom. The blonde flipped off the light and then made her way over to Rachel. Suddenly the diva felt careful arms wrap around her waist and without even thinking about it she leaned back into the girl.

"Q-Quinn..." Rachel's whisper was barely audible.

"Yes?" The blonde whispered, her lips brushing against the brunette's ear.

Rachel swallowed thickly yet again and then turned around in the blonde's arms. Their lips now inches apart. "What's going on between us...we've kissed twice and now you're hanging off of me acting like my girlfriend? What do you want out of this Quinn? Are you using me because I'm here for you, and you feel safe with me? Or do you have feelings for me and want to be with me? Because believe me I will not set myself up for heartbreak with you, especially you of all people. I know you're going through a rough time Quinn, and I want to be there for you, but either as a friend, or your girlfriend. I'm not going to be like everyone else you've been with. I won't settle for something in between."

Quinn looked at the girl before her. She never imagined she of all people would want to be with Rachel in a romantic way but something in her heart was tugging and for once she decided to listen to it. "I want to be with you Rachel."

Rachel smiled brightly and before she knew it she spun their positions around, so that Quinn was close to the foot of the bed and she slowly backed them up. Her lips were quick to find Quinn's and the blonde was a bit caught off guard but kissed back eagerly. Rachel continued to back Quinn up as their kiss got deeper and the back of the blonde's legs hit the end of the bed, which caused her to break the kiss.

Their eyes connected and what Quinn saw in Rachel's eyes was foreign to her. She gently connected their lips again, and before she knew it Rachel's hand was on the small of her back and the diva was lowering her onto the bed. They kissed for a little while, their lips moving amazingly together. Their bodies fit perfectly together as Rachel was half on top of her, their legs twisted together and Quinn's hands were tangled in Rachel's hair; while Rachel's hands rested on the blonde's hips. It was all so sudden, all so fast but both of them felt like this was where they belonged, with each other.

Quinn was the first to disconnect their kiss, allowing her hands to gently remain in the brunette's hair. "Let's not move too fast okay? If we're going to do this, we're going to get it right."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and was shocked that it was Quinn who was slowing the pace. She was also shocked at the reference Quinn made to the song she had written, which evidently was inspired because of the blonde herself. A small smile tugged at the diva's lips and she nodded, "I agree."

Quinn untangled herself from the other girl and shifted up the bed and rested her head on the pillow. "Good, I'm exhausted..." she mumbled. The smell of Rachel's shampoo filled her senses but she didn't mind, in fact it felt more relaxing then she thought it could.

"Well then we better get some sleep; especially since we have to stop at your house afterschool tomorrow to get your stuff."

Quinn's head turned so fast, it almost seemed like she got whiplash. "Rachel..."

"Don't worry we will go when no one's home."

Quinn swallowed thickly at the thought of going back there but she knew it was needed and she nodded in response before wrapping her arms around Rachel and cuddling into her. The brunette carefully reached for the blanket and brought it up around them.

"Goodnight Quinn" the diva whispered.

"Night." She responded, before slowly closing her eyes and for once falling into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**__ I'm sorry for the lack of updates, my gosh it's been forever since I posted a chapter for this. But I was busy, between friends, job related things, writing my script for BBC broadcasting, and my amazing girlfriend, there hasn't been much time. But I bring you this much wanted chapter. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 16<em>

Quinn cracked her eyes opened and groaned as the sun coming in from Rachel's window made her eyes sting. She immediately raised her hands to shield her eyes from the harsh light, which she now viewed as evil for hurting her eyes. She stretched lightly and as she did she grunted her teeth in slight pain, her body was still sore. She wondered when it would eventually fade, and when her body wouldn't hurt as much. As she allowed herself to stretch not focusing on the soreness she realized she was in bed, alone.

The blonde slowly pulled down her hands and opened her eyes fully taking in her surroundings; she smiled lightly because she knew exactly where she was. Her eyes traveled to the bed beside her and she reached out, her fingers trailing down the wrinkled sheets, where Rachel had been sleeping. The sheets were slightly cold, but there was a tiny bit of warmth which indicated that the brunette had been up for a bit, but not long enough for her side to get completely cold. Quinn's lips formed into a smile and she continued feeling the sheets, and she felt her senses and body finally beginning to wake up from the grogginess of sleep and she took in a deep breath, feeling safe. Rachel may have not been cuddled up beside her, but just being in her room made her feel safe.

She slowly shifted and brought herself into a sitting position, and ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing down any sign of hideous bed head. The blonde heard the distant sound of water and swallowed thickly at the realization that Rachel was in the shower. That usually wouldn't have fazed her, but knowing her girlfriend was naked and dripping with water, so close to her made her mind slightly venture for a bit.

Quinn was so lost in her overactive imagination of her and Rachel in the shower that she didn't hear the bathroom door open, or noticed that Rachel was now dressed and ready to go and was standing two feet away from the bed staring at her.

"Quinn..." Rachel said, for the second time. The blonde was still stuck in her own little world and didn't hear her, once again.

A small smirk played with Rachel's lips and she picked up one of the pillows quietly and gently threw it at her girlfriend causing it to bounce off of her face and pull her from her thoughts.

"Quinn, where'd you go?"

The blonde looked up at Rachel a little taken back from being ripped from her mind and swallowed thickly.

"I just got stuck in my head...that's all." She whispered.

Rachel slowly climbed into the bed and gently perched herself beside Quinn, and looked at her with sincerity in her eyes. "Anything I can help with?"

Quinn's eyes traveled to the shower for a split second and she gently bit her lip and then shook off the thought. "No, it was nothing."

Rachel furrowed her brows but decided to let it go, "as long as you're sure."

Quinn nodded and slowly managed to get up off of the bed and gave Rachel a soft look. "Is it okay if I have a shower, or do I have time before school...?"

Rachel smiled softly, "my fathers have already called principal Figgins and told him we'd be running late, and also informed him that you are now living with us."

Quinn's eyes widened a bit and a serious and slightly cold look took over her features. "They didn't tell him why I was here, right?"

Rachel sighed and whispered, "Quinn, I assure you they didn't say anything. I was in the kitchen while dad called, all he said was you're current living arrangements weren't working out, and that you're staying with us..."

They both exchanged a look, and Quinn's face softened a bit and she nodded gently. "Can I..." she pointed to the shower and Rachel nodded.

"Quinn, I assure you everything will be okay..."

The blonde just nodded and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her causing Rachel to sigh and run a hand through her hair. Of course Quinn Fabray was never easy to deal with, but she couldn't help falling for her more and more.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we need school again?" Quinn mumbled as she walked through the empty halls of McKinley High, with Rachel walking briskly beside her.<p>

"So we can graduate and attend a decent college or university of our choice, and further our careers and dreams?"

Quinn couldn't help it, she let out a soft giggle and rolled her eyes, "answered in typical Rachel Berry like fashion."

The halls were bare and empty, due to the fact that they were late and everyone was in class. It was quiet minus the clicking from their shoes, the sound bounced off the walls and it was all they could hear besides their breathing. Rachel took in a deep breath as she followed Quinn to the blonde's locker. Her eyes focused on the blonde's outfit, that wasn't really Quinn's style because she had borrowed it from the diva, but it did suit her. The shirt was a simple black t-shirt, and she wore a simple red sweater over it. She chose the two items in Rachel's closet that seemed normal, and of course topped it off with a typical short, tacky skirt. But Quinn made it work and Rachel wouldn't argue as her eyes raked over the porcelain long legs, that moved perfectly as Quinn walked.

The blonde opened her locker loudly, causing Rachel's attention to shift towards the noise and their eyes connected briefly and a small smirk appeared on Quinn's lips.

Quinn slowly leaned in and whispered in the diva's ear, making sure her breath tickled her ear, "like the view Berry?"

Rachel nodded slowly and bit her bottom lip before turning to face her girlfriend more. Their eyes locked again and the blonde got sucked into Rachel's dark chocolate orbs, which had happened way to many times so far, but she didn't mind. She never minded, if she had the time she'd stare into Rachel's eyes for hours on end and just get lost in them forever. Quinn looked around the hall making sure nobody was around and Rachel noticed, and felt a slight pang of sadness but pushed it down. The blonde leaned in and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Rachel's lips and as she pulled away the diva's eyes took a while to flutter open again.

"Quinn, can we talk about something..."

The blonde turned back to the locker and nodded as she rooted through her books.

"What are we going to do about us and school?" Rachel asked, a bit timidly.

Quinn let out a sigh and pulled out the Spanish text book she needed for next period. "Rach, I don't want to hurt you, or treat you like a secret...but for now can we just lay low. Until everything else is dealt with and then maybe, I can deal with this more publically?"

Rachel felt a small pang of hurt but she slowly nodded her head. She understood, of course she did. But that didn't make her feel like less of a secret, but Quinn had a point they needed to sort everything else out first. But things don't always go that easily.

The bell rang, and filled the halls and Quinn sighed. She quickly pecked Rachel's lips before anyone saw and leaned against her locker.

"It's one thing for glee club to know, that-I think I'll be okay with. But I can't deal with the whole school knowing. Not right now..."

Rachel nodded, "I understand Quinn, and you don't have to explain it. I'm just happy that I have you, regardless if we have to hide it or not."

Quinn blushed and tried to hide it, but Rachel was quick to notice. "You're so cute when you blush, see you after class" the diva whispered, before walking off to her own class, leaving Quinn standing by her locker, blushing even more.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the choir room, and looked around, she wasn't the first one here for glee, Finn and Quinn were already sitting in their seats and Santana and Brittany were sitting in theirs. Rachel took in a deep breath and looked over at the beautiful blonde who was staring at her with a small smile. Quinn gently patted the chair beside her, and motioned to it with a tilt of her head. Rachel beamed and walked over to it and slowly sat down and got a little closer than normal, allowing their knees to brush together.<p>

"I wasn't sure if you'd want me to sit beside you."

Quinn raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Rach, just because I said I didn't want to tell the whole school...doesn't mean we can't be seen together."

The brunette couldn't help but giggle a little, which caused Quinn to look at her with confusion. "What's so funny?"

"It's just; a year ago you wouldn't have been seen with me at all..."

Quinn slowly placed her hand on Rachel's leg, she was nervous to do so and maybe a little part of her was worried about what people would think, but it was just glee and these people were her friends, they stuck by her when no one else would, so she figured what safer place to show any physical contact with Rachel (besides the Berry residence) then the choir room. She gently squeezed Rachel's knee and slowly made comforting circles with her thumb.

"Rach, I still am so sorry for everything I have put you through in the past, but I'm not that girl anymore, and I'm really sorry. I have nothing against being seen with you. Maybe in the past I did, but I was also different then..."

"Quinn, I know you're sorry and I've already told you its okay. I know you-"

Santana lightly kicked the back of Quinn's chair and the blonde jumped suddenly and jerked her hand away from Rachel's knee. She slowly turned in her chair to look at Santana who held a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think maybe you could save the gross, disgusting stuff for when you get a room because it makes me wanna vomit."

Quinn raised her own eyebrow, and stared down the other girl. "You're one to talk Santana, maybe you should stop by the janitor's closet with Brittany on your way out."

"Excuse me?"

Quinn chuckled and Rachel sighed heavily before lightly pulling on Quinn's shirt. "Babe, please don't..." the blonde shrugged Rachel's plea off and turned more in her seat so she could face Santana better.

"You heard me; you can't judge my relationship with Rachel, when in your spare time you and Brittany are having sex."

Rachel nervously pulled at Quinn's shirt again, wanting her to stop. Quinn looked at her and then back at Santana and took in a deep breath. The Latina exchanged a surprisingly soft and knowing look with the diva before taking in her own deep breath.

"Look Q, I don't care who you're sleeping with, in fact I think you and Rachel are kind of hot together, but that's beside's the point. If I were you, I'd just shut your mouth and mind your own business..." Santana shot a look at Rachel and then looked back at Quinn, her voice becoming even more threatening "...I could ruin you, so I'd watch it."

"Whatever you say Santana..." Quinn mumbled, noticing Rachel's discomfort and turned in her chair to prevent herself from fighting with the other girl even more.

Santana laughed to herself, "Wow Berry's got you whipped, never thought I'd see the day that Quinn Fabray was-"

"Shut it Santana..." Quinn said loudly, cutting the other girl off. Kurt and Mercedes looked up from what they were doing and Finn was quick to follow, but so was everyone else.

"For your information I don't have to, it's a free country and I'll say what I want. It's not my fault you let your girlfriend control you."

Rachel squeaked and everyone in the room followed with their own gasp, everyone except for Finn and Santana. Finn stared at the couple, his face turning a light shade of red and his eyebrows were furrowed together.

"When it comes to Brittany, you can be just as whipped Santana so shut up." Puck piped up.

"Excuse me Puckerman who asked for your opinion?"

"I'll always defend Quinn; she's my baby mama...which means she'll always have mad respect. So why don't you back off. If she wants to date Rachel, then that's her choice. Plus it's totally hot." He wiggled his eyebrows slightly and both Quinn and Rachel rolled their eyes.

"When you guys do the nasty, can I watch?"

Rachel's eyes widened, but she expected something like that to come from Puck. "Noah! No you may not!"

Finn clenched his fist, he couldn't help it. He was determined to fight for Rachel, but knowing that the girl he loved was actually with his ex officially, it hurt him a lot. It didn't make him not want to fight, but he felt angry, mad because Quinn was winning but also mad because Puck was talking about them sleeping together, and he definitely didn't want to think about that.

"Are you kidding me!" Finn said loudly, as he shot up from his chair. He tried to hold himself back, but he just couldn't.

"You just find out 5 seconds ago, that their together and you're all okay with it. It's Rachel and Quinn. Quinn hates her, and has done nothing but hurt her and torment her, and Rachel never did anything wrong to Quinn to deserve any of that, besides being better than her; and Quinn just never accepted that." He raised his finger slowly and pointed at the blonde he use to date. "She's still too good for you, and you'll just hurt her!"

Rachel slowly stood up and faced in the direction of the boy who was across the room. "Finn, I know this hurts you...but Quinn won't hurt me."

"Yes she will; she always hurts everyone. She cheated on me with Puck, and got knocked up. She cheated on Sam with me, and then I found out all along she's just been in love with you, all she does is hurt and use people Rachel, and I won't let you get into a relationship that will break your heart and I won't just stand here and let her hurt you!"

Quinn swallowed thickly, she tried not to let Finn's words hurt her, but he has a way of making words sting, especially when he's pissed off. She felt Rachel's soft hand on her shoulder and she felt herself calm down when the diva squeezed it lightly.

"Finn Hudson..." Rachel started as she left Quinn's side and walked down toward him, "It is not your decision who I date, and for your information I am perfectly capable in taking care of myself, and it's my decision if I want to risk getting hurt."

"Doesn't anyone besides me find this weird?"

Santana laughed, breaking the cold tension and everyone turned their eyes from Finn and Rachel onto her. "It doesn't shock me at all, truthfully I always knew there was some sexual tension hidden there, and it was obvious the way Quinn would only ever listen to the dwarf, and the way Berry always complimented Quinn on her beauty and always chased after her when something's wrong. Come on it was actually kind of obvious; I was just waiting for these two idiots to finally figure it out." Everyone just continued to stare, slightly shocked. "Also in my opinion, Quinn never liked you she just didn't want you to have Rachel and as far as I'm concerned and don't ever tell anyone I had a soft moment, but Q can treat Rachel better than you ever could, and Rachel is good for Q, so don't fuck it up, like you do everything else."

Finn slammed his foot down on the floor and raised his voice "are you kidding me, you're all okay with this, you don't find it sudden or odd?"

"Look, you better back yourself up. Rachel and Quinn are both our friends, and if they like each other then we should all accept that. We can all admit its sudden and a little weird because it's Quinn and Rachel, but if they're happy then we should be happy for them. Glee is a family, and regardless we will always support each other. I also never thought I'd be saying this, but Santana's right, it was kind of obvious and they didn't realize it and neither did we. I personally think they make a good team and if you don't like it you can back yourself up right out of this room." Mercedes said, crossing her arms across her chest, with a satisfied look.

Finn kicked his chair a tiny bit and stomped out the room, bumping into Mr. Schue who was coming in, on his way out.

"What's going on?" he slowly sat some papers on top of the piano and glanced around the room. Rachel slowly brushed down her skirt as she walked back to her seat, and slowly sat down. Her hand carefully reached for Quinn's and the blonde slowly connected their hands, and laced their fingers.

"Finn got upset because he found out Rachel and Quinn are doing the nasty." Puck said as he leaned forward in his chair.

Rachel slowly turned to face Puck, "Noah, Quinn and I are not doing that, not like it's any of your business." The diva once again turned back to the front so she could look at Mr. Schue. "Finn got upset because Quinn and I are in a romantic relationship and he didn't like the idea."

Mr Schue took in a deep breath and nervously slipped his hands into his jean pockets. "Wow that comes as a bit of a shock but regardless I'm sure he'll come around."

"When did this happen anyway?" Tina added feeling a bit confused.

"Last time we checked you guys hated each other." Kurt mumbled.

"Quinn has been staying at my house because of some private issues, and it just sort of happened; we also got closer since Mr. Schue partnered us up for this assignment. I guess it officially kind of started after prom, but I'm certain we've both harboured some feelings toward the other beforehand."

"Who cares, they're into each other let's move on and accept it." Puck said.

"We are accepting it, we're just trying to understand it Puckerman." Santana blurted.

"Guys, can you please not tell anyone...this is all pretty new." Quinn said her voice quieter than normal.

Everyone agreed and started to explode in chatter about it, making their voices echo through the room.

"Okay everyone relax! Now we leave for New York soon, and I just wanted to make sure everyone had their assignments done, and that we're ready to start the performances tomorrow."

"We're ready Mr. Schue" Tina said.

* * *

><p>Quinn drummed her fingers on the dashboard nervously; she didn't want to do this. She knew she needed her stuff, and needed to pack it all up but she didn't want to enter her house. Technically she didn't even view it as her house; it seemed more like a temporary hell. Her fingers continued the motion and finally Rachel pulled into the driveway of the Fabray house and cut the engine. Quinn's fingers picked up speed and her leg began to bounce.<p>

Rachel gently reached over and placed her hand on Quinn's thigh. "Quinn, relax its okay."

The blonde looked out the window and didn't even face her girlfriend, a part of her wanted to lean on Rachel for support on this, but she couldn't. For some reason there was something sickening about coming home, and she just couldn't open up to the diva about it, mostly because she didn't understand why it was such a big deal. She was never that scared of him, but after running away to the Berry residence she actually had more of a reason to be scared of him.

"Quinn...please talk to me about it. Don't close up on me, I'm here for you." The diva gently squeezed Quinn's thigh and the blonde took in a deep shaky breath.

"Come in with me."

The brunette nodded and quickly opened her door, Quinn followed suit and she nervously walked up to the house which she once lived in, the house she was born and raised in. She opened the door slowly and quietly and it squeaked and she jumped at the sound. Suddenly she felt Rachel's hand clasp hers and gently squeeze it.

They walked inside and realized that it was empty, they both sighed in relief and the blonde lead them to her room.

"Be quick, I don't know when he gets home, it varies every day."

Rachel nodded and they got to work packing most of the small things, clothes, makeup and DVDS and CDS, and a bunch of other stuff. The silence they held the whole time was comfortable and wasn't awkward but on Quinn's side it was also full of fear. She was actually afraid to even carry a conversation in case they were found out. The clock ticking away was driving Rachel insane, it was all she could hear and she took in a deep breath before taking the chance and breaking the silence.

"Quinn, I have everything packed that you told me to pack. Now I suggest you hurry up so we can leave. Your house kind of gives me the creeps, I'm not sure if it's the old and quiet aspect or if it's just because I've known what you've been through inside it, or both. It's probably both, it seems so-"

"Rachel, please just...shut up."

Rachel sighed and slowly shut her mouth and just as she did it went quiet again, for a few minutes.

Quinn jumped as she heard the front door slowly open and her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered, earning a simple nod from Rachel.

His voice rang through the house; it's almost as if it purposely traveled up the stairs just to make Quinn even more scared. Her body stilled and she looked at Rachel, asking for help desperately just through her eye contact.

"Rachel..." Her voice was shaky, and a plea was heard in it.

Russell slowly walked up the stairs and Quinn was still stuck in place. Rachel quickly walked over to her and pushed her a bit to make her move, and knock her out of the bubble she had put herself into.

"Quinn, we have to get out of here. We'll go through the window...hurry up."

"Quinn, is that you!" Russell's voice made goosebumps appear on both girls' arms and Quinn swallowed thickly. The door knob soon began to rattle and every ounce of motivation Quinn had to move was gone. She was stuck in place even more and was scared beyond belief. The door eventually slowly opened and Russell's cold, empty eyes soon connected with Quinn's.

"You ran away! You had both me and your mother worried sick! What is wrong with you, do you have no respect for your family, do you have any idea what your mothers been through. What she's-" he cut himself off as his eyes settled on a small brunette a little closer to the window.

His eyes narrowed and he shot a dangerous look back to Quinn, the blonde swallowed thickly, and she knew this was not going to end well.

"When Mr. Figgins called to ask us about why you moved in with the Berry's I couldn't believe what I was hearing..."

Both girls just stood there, frozen in place.


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

Rachel nervously bit down on her bottom lip. She was sitting on the Fabray's porch, her wrist was wrapped up, and it wasn't broken...just sprained. The paramedic looked at it, and bandaged it up. She watched as the cops shoved Russell Fabray into the back seat of their car, it's what he deserved and Quinn was still under 18, which meant it was an even bigger offense. Her eyes followed the sirens as the cop car drove away. The ambulance was still there, and Quinn was in the back...still unconscious. Rachel actually wished the roles were reversed, it just wasn't fair that she got out of it with a sprained wrist and Quinn ended up...well the brunette wasn't really sure what was wrong with Quinn. Nobody told her anything.

She watched the paramedic carefully and suddenly the lady was waving her over. She quickly got up off the front porch, and practically ran over to the woman.

Nothing had to be said, Rachel just took in a deep breath, feeling slight tears prick at the sides of her eyes. "Can I ride with her?"

The woman nodded and Rachel slowly climbed in the back of the ambulance. The paramedic closed the doors before heading to the front and before the diva knew it, the vehicle was speeding down the street.

...

_Russell slammed his foot into the floor with every stomp toward them. _

_ "You, get out of my house." He practically snarled at Rachel. _

_The diva stood firm and swallowed thickly. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Quinn alone with him, but before she could protest or say a word Russell's strong hands wrapped around her small wrist and tugged at it, and her. Before she knew it the man, who was obviously much stronger then her was dragging her down the stairs by her wrist. She could feel the pain but ignored it because the only thing on her mind was Quinn's safety. When he was dragging her through Quinn's bedroom she could hear the blonde's cries, and slight whimpers, and even the sound of her name. The girl that was left behind as she was being dragged, wasn't the Quinn everyone thought they knew, this Quinn was a lot more fragile, broke and vulnerable. It was the side only she knew. _

_Russell finally got them down to the main floor and when they reached the front door he swung it up and pushed the diva out of the house, he pushed her so hard that Rachel fumbled and fell off the porch. Thankfully she landed on her ass on the grass, which comforted her fall better then landing any other way would've. _

_ "Stay out of our lives!" and with that Russell Fabray shut the door, slamming it so hard that the pictures that were on the wall inside the house, close to the door fell onto the ground and cracked, and some even smashed. _

_Rachel paced outside, at a loss of what to do now, her girlfriend was inside, scared and she felt helpless. _

_..._

The diva sat in an uncomfortable chair in the hospital room, her dad on one side and her daddy on the other. She was trying to muster the courage to call someone from Glee, and get them to inform everyone else. But her eyes were still red, and the tears were still fresh...she couldn't even speak out a full sentence without her voice shaking.

"Sweetie, would you like us to call some of your friends and inform them?" Leroy asked, it was only the third sentence he said all night. The first was "what happened, are you okay?" the second was when he asked how Quinn was.

The diva slowly shook her head and took in a deep breath. "I-I should do it..."

Leroy nodded and gently squeezed his daughters shoulder. She slowly stood up, her knees still felt weak and she slowly grabbed her jacket off the seat; which her parents had brought with them. It wasn't exactly hot out, but it wasn't cold. It was a mix, but the night air always felt chillier. It had been evening, a little bit after school when Quinn was taken to the hospital, but time didn't stand still, and she had been in the hospital until the sky turned a dark shade of gray mixed with black.

The brunette managed to walk down a tiny hall, and when she got to the doors she pushed them open and felt the fresh air hit her face. It felt nice but it slightly stung the parts of her cheeks where the tears had been. She pulled her cell phone from her coat pocket and found the number she had decided to call.

The phone gave 4 rings before the other person picked up.

"This better be good Berry." Santana said on the other line.

Rachel was silent, and took in a deep breath; which Santana could hear.

"Berry, what do you want?" Santana's voice still carried the same tone it always did, but there was a hint of worry in her voice. Rachel wasn't normally quiet, she usually soared into a rant, and even to Santana something felt eerie and off.

Rachel sucked in a sharp breath and looked at her wrist. "Quinn's in the hospital...can you inform everyone else" her voice was shaky, and quiet and Santana didn't even ask for details.

"I'm on my way..." was all the Latina said, and then the line went dead.

Rachel took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes for a second, she internally debated whether to wait outside for Santana to arrive, or go back inside. She had no idea how long it'd take for Santana and the rest of their friends-if Santana would even call them-to arrive. The diva took one last deep breath of fresh air before turning on her heel and walking inside.

...

_Quinn's body grew stiff as she heard Russell's feet coming up the stairs. She was stuck in fear and panic she swallowed thickly before looking at the window. There was no way she'd get out even if she threw herself out of it. Before she could even attempt to run, her father was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. _

_ "You never learn your lesson, why don't you ever do what you're told! Did I raise you into a rebel who would make bad lifestyle choices! I thought I raised you into a young Christian girl, who would be like her sister, marry a nice man, and have children." _

_Quinn's jaw clenched and when she talked her voice was so small. "You tried to make me be exactly like her, I'm not dad. We are two separate people, but you always thought she was better." The blonde was hurt, her father always tried to model Quinn after her sister, and it always hurt her. She just wished she could be accepted for who she was. _

_Russell's eyes narrowed and he took a few steps forward. "I didn't raise either of my baby girls to be gay, that Rachel Berry has convinced you to be something you're not!" _

_ "I-I never said I was gay dad, but I love her..." _

_Russell's face slowly flamed, becoming red and he stormed over to his daughter and grabbed onto her shirt. _

_ "I want you out of this house and out of my life!" _

_Quinn swallowed thickly and struggled slightly, but that caused Russell's grip on her shirt to strengthen more. He pulled her, thanks to his grip on her and it made her lose her footing. _

_ "I said get out!" _

_Quinn winced slightly, and tried to move but she just kept tripping over her own feet as he pulled her through the room. As they reached the bedroom door he yanked her, which caused his grip to fumble and she tripped and fell onto the ground. She winced as her body fell into a heap and her already there bruises were hurting from the fall. _

_Russell had been controlling himself so far, he was actually sober which made him less angry and less physical in expressing said anger. Quinn slowly managed to get up and onto her feet and she hissed in pain at the way her body ached just from a small fall, but to her it was expected after all the pain and hell her body had been through. _

_..._

Rachel, her fathers and the rest of the glee club now sat in the hospital waiting room. They still haven't heard anything and Rachel was getting antsy. She slowly got up from her seat and began to pace, everyone watched her and Santana sighed.

"You're going to wear holes in the floor Berry."

"I don't care..."

The Latina rolled her eyes and slowly got up from her own seat and wrapped her arm around Rachel's arm and began to drag her off. Santana lead the way towards the cafeteria and Rachel didn't resist shockingly.

"Where are you taking me?"

Santana didn't answer, instead she pushed her way into the cafeteria and finally let go of the other girl.

"You didn't tell me it was this bad!" Santana raised her voice a little bit, but Rachel was to drained to even care.

"Santana, I didn't even know it was this bad." Rachel's voice had no emotion, she had been numbing herself. She didn't want to feel; because if she did, she'd cry, want to yell. She'd throw a typical diva fit, especially since she isn't getting any answers about Quinn.

"You should've come to me once it got bad."

"I did come to you, but we should have done something sooner." Rachel said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "But I didn't think-"

"Exactly Berry! You never think. If you didn't get involved with her in the first place her dad wouldn't have-"

Rachel never was one to stand up to Santana but the Latina was pissing her off, and getting under her skin. It was the last thing she needed to deal with today.

"I love her. I was just trying to protect her, because no one else seemed to notice that something was going on with her." The diva cut her off.

"And this is how you protect her? Put her in the hospital?"

"It wasn't my fault..."

"You being around made it worse and Brittany told me everything Quinn ever told her, to fill me in because I told her I knew. Why don't you ask her why he hit her in the first place, back in freshman year? Q knew Russell's big issue was you, but she was too stupid and in love to let you go. If you really loved her, once she gets out of here, you'd back the hell off and give her space. That's how you'll protect her."

Rachel's facial expression filled with hurt and she swallowed thickly. It wasn't the easiest thing to hear, but Santana always had a way of dropping emotional bombs and making them hurt. The diva smoothed out her skirt and slowly nodded at Santana and whispered a little brokenly, "excuse me." She slowly walked out of the cafeteria and back to the waiting room where everyone else was still seated.

She slowly sat down in the seat she indented and she slowly rested her head on Puck's shoulder, and he didn't seem to mind.

"Where are my dads?" She asked and slowly closed her eyes. Noah had obviously took one of their seats and they didn't seem to be anywhere in seeing distance.

"Hiram went to go grab some snacks for us, and Leroy was called by his work; he's handling Russell's case..."

"He's defending him?" Rachel was too tired out to realize Puck didn't mean it that way.

"No he's against him, whatever the word for that is." Puck muttered.

...

_Quinn slowly got back up and her dad wasn't going to stop there. He wasn't done yet, whatever it was he wanted, he was going to get it. Quinn however just wanted to get out, she managed to slip past him and out of her room, and just as she reached the stairs, he decided to attack. _

"_What did you expect? To move in with the Berry's and that we wouldn't know where you were and everything would be okay?" _

_Quinn ignored him. He grabbed onto her arms and shook her a little bit. _

"_The proper way would be at least to tell one of us where you're going. But you were sneaking away, and it became obvious that you were involved with that girl, which is completely disgusting. You disgust me and you definitely are not a daughter of mine." His grip tightened and she managed to look behind her a bit and noticed she was really close to the stairs. _

"_I don't care about you, not anymore, because a daughter that was raised by me wouldn't be sneaking around and having sex with some girl." _

"_We're not having-"Quinn was cut off when he shoved her a bit. _

"_Don't speak when I'm talking." _

"_Dad, you aren't being fair, I love her. I can't help who I fall in love with and I can't change who I am. I tried, and it didn't work. I'm so sorry, but daddy I love you." _

"_Shut up!"_

_She wasn't exactly sure why Russell was acting this way, sure he was always a dick but this was different. It was almost as if he was feeling guilty, but he was starting to hide it well. _

"_Dad..." _

_His eyes began to soften and he looked at Quinn, for a split second she thought maybe he was coming around but then he looked at her as if she was the devil, all because she got him to feel. He gave her one final push, and her feet lost their footing and in a split second she fell and the stairs hurt as she rolled down them and then everything went black as her head smacked off the floor. _

_..._

The hospital doors pushed open and William Schuester hurried inside and up to the desk.

"Is Quinn Fabray-"

"Mr. Schue, we're over here..." Sam said, his voice sounded scratchy, and just by the way he spoke, it was obvious he was tired.

The teacher nodded at the lady and then walked over to his group of students. "I just heard, Rachel's dad called me. Is she okay? Has anyone contacted Judy?"

"Mr. Berry called her, she was here earlier talking to the doctors and then she went to deal with paper work about where Quinn's gonna live. And we don't know how she is, we haven't heard anything." Puck said. Rachel's head was still on the jocks shoulder and she was spaced her, her eyes were staring ahead of her but she wasn't fully there.

Mr. Schue was just about to ask if Rachel was okay when light footsteps coming from behind him caught his attention. The arrival of the other person caught the attention of everyone and Rachel was the first one to jump up out of her seat, and she walked up to the young guy, dressed in blue scrubs with a clipboard in his hand.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked, finally coming back down to earth.

The doctor took in a deep breath and looked down the chart and then back up at Rachel. "Are you family?"

"No..."

"I'm sorry, I can't release any-"

"...I'm her girlfriend, and she's been living with me."

He flipped a page and looked at a few notes. "Are you Rachel Berry..."

Rachel nodded softly.

"Can you please come with me?"

She nodded again and the doctor led them down the hall, further away from the group of people. The doctor was pleased with their amount of privacy and slowly began to talk. "Your girlfriend has a severe concussion; she hit her head pretty hard and her wrist is sprained and she was fortunate and very lucky that she didn't break any bones, however a few of her ribs were hit pretty hard from the fall, and will cause a fair amount of pain. We found a lot of bruises from the way she fell down the stairs, and we came across some older ones that seem to be taking a while to heal, which isn't bad but we checked to see if there was any internal bleeding from the current and past injuries, and luckily, there wasn't any."

"Is she okay?"

Everyone from glee watched from afar as they talked. They all studied Rachel's reactions trying to get a jest of what was being said.

"She's stabilized, and she's on a few painkillers to numb the pain. She'll be just fine, but the healing could take from a few weeks to a couple months. But..." The doctors face shifted, and Rachel swallowed thickly, knowing it was about to get a lot more serious.

"She still hasn't woken up, we don't think it's serious, she'll probably wake up when she's ready. I just wanted you to be aware..."

Rachel nodded once again, which is had become the easiest form of conversation lately.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor simply nodded. "I'll send a nurse to come and get you in a few more minutes, we are just finishing up a few tests and then you'll be able to see her."

"Thank you."

...

_Rachel drew in a sharp breath and she was done with trying to find a way in and Quinn seemed to be taking too long. She looked at the front door and hurried up to it and slowly twisted the doorknob, just as she was about to open it her mind shifted to Russell and if he had hurt Quinn, he'd hurt her too and that didn't do any good. She let go of the knob and pulled out her cell phone, without hesitation she dialled 911. At least they could handle it and maybe deal with Russell in the act, and if nothing was wrong then taking the chance to call, couldn't hurt. _


	19. Chapter 18

_**Note: **__I love all you guys for loving this, I know you all want me to update sooner and I really do apologize for the way I update, unfortunately I can't force them to happen faster, they honestly just happen when I have some time to sit down and write it. I know ya'll want them fast but please be patient, I'm also writing a novel it's hard to balance. Thank you!_

_**Chapter 18**_

"Mr. Schue, who's going to replace Quinn in New York?" Finn asked. He had been the last to arrive, he arrived after Mr. Schue and Rachel wanted to kick him with every word he said. He didn't seem to care so she wondered why he was even there.

"Finn I don't think this is the right time for this conversation..." Sam said.

"I was just trying to get our mind onto something else, instead of focusing on the bad."

"If Quinn is well enough to come to New York, she can still come on the trip however we will replace her onstage with Jesse, I already thought about it. We've been here a while Finn and trust me It already crossed my mind but right now the important thing is Quinn's health, not New York." Will said.

Everyone fell silent again and Rachel stiffened as she saw the nurse approach them. The diva slowly got up from her seat, she was exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open and stressing about Quinn just made it worse.

"Rachel Berry?"

"That's me..." she said tiredly, finally approaching her.

The nurse nodded. "Come with me."

Rachel followed her and when she entered Quinn's room it felt like her breath was sucked out of her lungs. Seeing the blonde so still and helpless made her heart hurt, Quinn was laying there, on her back, covered lightly in some blankets. She was hooked up to a few IV's which most likely held all her pain medication they were pumping into her and fluids to keep her hydrated. The blankets were pulled over her perfectly, so the bruises weren't visible, and she wasn't getting a chill from the skimpy hospital gown. There was a bruise on her cheek, but it wasn't that intense. Rachel felt even more helpless then she had throughout everything that's been happening.

"Our best advice is to try talking to her; sometimes we find patients who are unconscious may react to someone's voice that they've become accustomed to." The nurse said, before hanging up the chart on the end of Quinn's bed and then quietly walking out of the room.

Rachel swallowed thickly and slowly pulled the chair up to the bed. She sat down timidly, she wasn't exactly sure what to do or say but she managed to steady her shaky hand and lightly take Quinn's hand in hers. She watched Quinn's chest move with every breath and then she just watched the blonde, it was painful to look at her but at the same time she couldn't look away. Rachel gripped the hand that was in hers a little more and managed to slip her fingers in between Quinn's. The brunette took a deep breath and studied her girlfriend.

"Baby...can you hear me?" Rachel said shakily. She felt odd talking to Quinn when she wasn't even conscious. She wasn't sure exactly what to say but the nurse recommended it. She began to fiddle with Quinn's soft, yet cold fingers. "This is weird, I mean I'm sure you may be able to understand what I'm saying but I've never done this before. Then again, I'm pretty certain you also haven't been in the position you're in before. I had an interesting run in with Santana earlier..."

She watched as Quinn remained in the same position, her chest lightly moving. Rachel scanned the bed and noticed it was a fairly good size, and there was enough room for her to slip into it beside Quinn. She wanted to be close, wanted to bask in the comfort of her girlfriend but she also wanted to give Quinn what little comfort she had to offer. She slowly pulled herself up from the chair and gently shifted onto the bed. She was careful not to move Quinn and careful not to pull on any cords. She snuggled into the side of the blonde and her eyes searched the other girls sleeping face.

Rachel raised her hand and gently pushed some hair out of Quinn's face. "Santana of course is blaming me. I didn't want her to hit a nerve but she did, I was already an emotional wreck," Rachel let out a soft laugh, even if it wasn't that real, "because my amazing girlfriend is in here." The diva took a deep breath, "of course Santana really knows how to get under your skin, she went on about how this is my fault because you can't stay away from me and your father hated it. Maybe our relationship is to blame Quinn, but I can't stop that now. Maybe a part of me is blaming myself but all I was trying to do was protect you. Daddy did always say falling in love was going to be my downfall...that it'd make me blind and careless but riskier. He said that a few years ago, he told me it's because of how passionate I am and then he said when you add love into that mix, you're doomed." She gripped Quinn's hand just a little more, but kept it gentle. "I love you Quinn, I really do..."

Rachel laid there for another few hours, making small talk hoping, just hoping the nurse was right. As she got a little more comfy she felt her eyes try to shut, and eventually she gave into the sleep calling her. She was sucked into a world of dreams, and this world she had been sucked into wasn't a good one.

...

Rachel slowly felt her eyes flutter open, and she jumped lightly when she felt a hand gently squeeze hers. She shifted and her eyes sprung open fully and the sunlight slipped through the blinds, lighting up the room but stinging her eyes. When she turned her head to look at her counterpart the other girl was awake, fully awake, leaning a bit higher in bed and managing to eat a cup of jello.

Rachel slowly and gently pulled her hand from Quinn's and rubbed her still tired eyes, she was wondering when Quinn had woken up and how long she had been asleep. She assumed she had been in a deep sleep seen as she didn't even know the other girl had woken up.

As if the blonde could hear Rachel's thoughts she managed to smile a tiny bit and whispered-her voice raspy like sandpaper-"10 hours." The blonde cleared her throat, and it was obvious it made her chest hurt a little bit. "According to your dad you have been asleep for that long."

Rachel was still in shock and she swallowed thickly before shifting to sit up some. "When did you..." her sentence trailed off and she inspected Quinn, almost as if she thought she was stuck in a dream and that Quinn wasn't actually awake.

The blonde licked her slightly chapped lips, which were also a little orange from her jello, "I'm not sure, I woke up a little disoriented; I kept drifting in and out. I remember your dad had come in to check on you, he noticed I was awake and got the nurse. He actually came back in not to long ago"

"Well I'd say you've been up for a little while seen as the nurse was kind enough to change your position a bit and help sit you up, and you're eating jello. Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"I wanted to after I woke up a little more, but your dad said to let you sleep..." Quinn's voice was very harsh and raspy and Rachel shifted and reached for the water the nurse left and handed it to Quinn.

The blonde drank it; she had to move her arm slowly so it wouldn't hurt her ribs and sides. She was in a lot of pain but masking it well, also the drugs that were still seeping through her bloodstream seemed to help a lot.

"Rach..." the brunette took the plastic cup from Quinn's hand and looked at the blonde before her, still shocked she was awake. "...Thank you."

The diva arched an eyebrow and turned to face Quinn better, "For what?"

"Staying with me..." Her voice was still dry but it sounded a bit better. "I was scared when I first woke up, but then I saw you..."

Rachel smiled lightly and gently pecked Quinn's rough lips. "I'm glad I made you feel better Quinn." Rachel licked her lips as she pulled away and laughed faintly, "tastes like jello."

Quinn smiled and whispered, "Want some? It's actually pretty good, for hospital food."

Rachel giggled. "I wonder if those pain meds are affecting your brain..."

Quinn raised a still perfectly shaped eyebrow, "No doubt..."

Rachel turned in the bed lightly to look at the clock and her eyes widened slightly. She missed school, and hadn't been home for a good chunk of time, she knew she needed to eat and shower and get the work she missed. When she turned back to look at Quinn the blonde gave her a small smile.

"You don't have to stay with me the whole time Rach, go home and take a few hours to do what you need to."

"But I don't want to leave you alone. I mean what if-"

"Rach, I won't be alone...Santana and Brittany are stopping by later; I think. I was pretty out of it when they came in the first time."

Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth; she was having an internal battle. She needed to handle some stuff, but she didn't want to leave Quinn all alone, but she also didn't want to be there when Santana made her presence known. Rachel looked back at Quinn and she saw the blonde's gentle features and the small smile reassured her it was okay to leave.

"I won't be gone long. I'll be back in a few hours."

...

Quinn's room had darkened, the day light had slipped by and the black sky of the night is all that slipped through the blinds. She wasn't sure what time it was, after Rachel left she had fallen asleep not long after. The blonde blinked a few times to clear her bleary eyes and the room soon came into view. It may have been dark but luckily the nurse had turned on a small light for her; or so she assumed. Her eyes searched the room and soon landed on two girls playing what seemed like a really boring game of rock paper scissors.

Quinn painfully cleared her rough throat and the noise caused Brittany to jump, Santana caught the other girl before she had fallen out of her chair.

"Q thank god you're finally up, we were getting bored over here. I wanted to leave but Britt forced me to stay." Santana said with a shrug.

Quinn rolled her eyes and licked her chapped lips, "How thoughtful of you San." The blonde managed to shift, but she felt the twinge of pain regardless and it caused her to wince slightly. She looked at the water and mumbled. "Can someone get me some water...please?"

Santana snickered, and Brittany bounced up out of her seat and did her friend the favour that was asked. "Do you need me to feed it to you?"

Quinn wanted to laugh but to avoid the pain she just smiled, "Britt I don't think you can 'feed' someone their drink..." The blonde trailed off in thought actually thinking about it and held out her shaky hand for her water. Brittany gently placed the cup in Quinn's hand and she walked to the other side of the bed and lightly sat down on it.

"Are you going to be okay? I was scared..."

Quinn turned her head towards Brittany and saw the concern written on her friends face, "I'm sure I'll be fine, but I have been wondering what's going to happen to him...Also Britt, I was scared too."

Brittany snuggled into her friend's side and Quinn smiled at her softly. Brittany was always good company.

"I'm sure he'll go to jail Quinn, he has to after hurting you."

Quinn felt herself flinch a bit at Brittany's sentence but she forced herself to relax, at least until Rachel showed up. She confided in her friends, but she needed and wanted to talk about him, and what happened. She wasn't even sure what fully happened, and that all needed to be saved for Rachel.

"I hope he does..." Quinn mumbled. Her mind ventured a little bit and as she wished Rachel was there more and more she heard slight footsteps as someone stopped in her doorway, Quinn looked up at the person and their eyes connected. Rachel smiled at her and Quinn returned a weak one which caused Rachel's to slip into a frown.

"Well now that the dwarf is here I think we're going to go." Santana said from her seat, not even bothering to look up from her nails which she had been fooling around with.

"Don't call her that." Quinn said, a harsher tone in her voice.

"Q, you're in a hospital bed you can't really pummel me because I speak the truth about your girlfriend. Come on Britt." Santana hopped out of the chair and as she walked out of the room her shoulder checked Rachel's. Brittany gave both girls a sympathetic look, kissed Quinn on the cheek and then hurried out of the room to catch up to Santana.

"You know, I don't think Santana will ever change." Rachel said as she entered the room, and got onto the bed stealing Brittany's previous spot.

"She only changes for Britt. Where's my kiss?"

Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and gently pressed her lips against Quinn's. The kiss was short, but very gentle and the blonde couldn't wait until she could kiss Rachel with vigour. The blonde released a sigh and Rachel handed her a small plastic container with what seemed to be blue gunk inside. The blonde raised an eyebrow as she looked at the container.

"Its jello, I made it myself...however, I don't think it set right."

"Thanks Rach..."

The brunette's face fell because usually that would've made Quinn laugh. She could hear the tinge of sadness in the blonde's voice and something about it made Rachel feel upset herself.

"Quinn, what's on your mind..."

The blonde managed to rub her eyes, her arms hurt with the movement. They had been stiff and weren't moved that much. "It's nothing..."

"Quinn, don't shut me out."

The blonde sighed heavily which she soon regretted and she felt the pain fill her chest. Rachel noticed and quickly ran her fingers gently along Quinn's arm to relax her.

"I've just been a little confused. I was putting on a brave face because I'm use to it. But I don't remember much of what happened and I kind of want to know what's going to happen to him...and me."

Rachel pushed herself closer, while also being gentle. She placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and slowly began to explain everything. She went into detail about what she knew, when Russell kicked her out, trying to go back inside, deciding to call the cops instead. She even apologized for not being inside with Quinn. She explained that the police said Quinn had been pushed, it wasn't clear to them if Russell had pushed her down the stairs, or had simply pushed her, and she lost her footing. The only one that knew was Russell (Rachel hoped Quinn had remembered), and that he wasn't talking. She then began to ramble about many other things, but the blonde was beginning to lose focus; due to the sudden overwhelming need for sleep caused by her medication.

Quinn furrowed her brows, trying to take it all in and then gave Rachel a look that was telling her to shut up. Rachel complied and became silent.

"Of course he won't say anything," she released a quiet yawn, "so what happens to me?" the sadness was in her voice again, and Rachel gave her a gentle look.

"Well my dad talked to the police and since you're under 18 he had to talk to chid services. They say it's safer for you to remain with us, instead of going to live with your mom, for however long it takes until all of this is sorted out."

Quinn nodded; sleep beginning to take her over. Rachel softly pecked her lips and snuggled up to her girlfriend the best she could without hurting her; and allowed the blonde to get her much needed rest.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Important Note:**__ I just got a full time job, and I honestly have NO time to write, so I will try my best to update as much as I can, and I'm sorry if you have to wait a little while. I rushed to get this update up for you so I apologize for any mistakes, because I didn't get to read it over. Sorry that this chapter is small, but I wanted to pull out an update for you guys regardless. Longer chapter next time I hope! I did a little time skip; hope it didn't make the story horrible._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19<strong>_

It had been six days, six days since Quinn got released from the hospital. New York was just a couple days away. The blonde was up walking around, and was doing a little better but she still had pain medication, her concussion _finally_ went away, her ribs still hurt and the bruises were deeper and more obvious. She couldn't dance, and she could barely sing but Mr. Schue had made sure of it-he even contacted the doctor to make sure it was safe-that Quinn was still going to New York. Jesse was replacing her (which they found out was not against the rules-after Mr. Schue made sure of that) in the glee club for the numbers, while she would be able to sit in the audience and watch them.

She had been able to attend school; only if she was careful and up to it. She was late to every class and Leroy had to drive her because she wasn't ready to drive herself yet, and well Rachel wanted to be on time. When glee came along she sat in the chair and watched everything play out. She and Rachel didn't have to perform their assignments but everyone else did. Speaking of Rachel that was another thing the blonde couldn't quite grasp since she got out of the hospital. Rachel had spent every waking moment in the hospital when Quinn was there, she had been clingy and loving but ever since Quinn got out the diva has been somewhat distant. Even at home the diva was distant.

Quinn currently sat in the back of the choir room, a pack of ice up against her rib only because it was bothering her today. The nurse had seen her so many times in the last few days that the blonde thought the ice pack might as well have her name on it. Quinn watched as they rehearsed for New York. She didn`t just casually watched, she stared; she focused on the brunette as she danced around the room with Finn as the rehearsed Pretending. They were to close for Quinn's comfort and her stare ended up turning into a jealous glare.

She wasn't sure what was up with her girlfriend but ever since she got released Rachel has been distant and sometimes even seems to be avoiding her. She focused on Rachel and Finn a bit more and the only thing that kept running through her mind was maybe, just maybe Rachel was starting to want him instead. Quinn wouldn't actually verbalize it but watching them rehearse Pretending for the last two days made her insecure, just the tiniest bit. It also made her jealous, the thought of Rachel getting distant from her and closer to Finn.

"Q, did you hear me at all?"

Santana's voice cut through the thick fog that had seemed to press itself against Quinn and she turned her head slowly to look at the Latina.

"I was talking to you for the last minute, where was your head at Q?"

The blonde sighed and held the ice pack closer to her rib, the cold pack felt nice against the painful bruise. She glanced over at Rachel and Finn again and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Look Q, I know she's been distant lately but It has nothing to do with the big oaf." Santana took in a deep breath, she hated admitting her mistakes but she did feel kind of guilty especially because of all the shit Quinn had been put through lately. "It probably has to do with what we talked about at the hospital..."

Quinn's eyes narrowed and she looked at Santana, already getting pissed off. "What did you say to Rachel?"

"Look I was just upset because she had told me a while ago what your dad was doing because she needed help. I should've helped her, and then when you were in the hospital I was upset. I took it out on Rachel, all I said was that it was her fault he hurt you continuously. He always hurt you because you hung out with her, and wouldn't listen to him when it came to Rachel, so I told her."

Quinn's eyes narrowed into slits, and even thought Quinn wasn't physically capable of hurting Santana, the Latina-who was stronger-still backed away a bit because the glare she was getting belonged to the old HBIC.

"I can't believe you did that, that's why she's avoiding me like the plague!" Quinn said, her voice rising a bit; which she figured out hurt her chest quite a lot so she lowered it again and winced.

"Look I'm sorry; I didn't think she'd ignore you. We were all just scared Q."

"Santana you've done some pretty shitty things since I've known you, and probably a million before that but honestly you should start growing up and start minding your own business. You were scared, well so was I and Rachel was even more scared then you. That was low Santana..." Quinn said, her voice starting to waver. The last thing she wanted to lose was Rachel, and it felt like she was all because of Santana's big mouth.

"Like you're any better Blondie, you use to hate Rachel. In fact you were the worst one out of all of us. So don't act like you're a saint."

Quinn sighed a little bit, making sure not o hurt herself and she looked away from her so-called best friend.

"Exactly..." Santana mumbled, she grabbed her bag and shot Quinn one last bitchy look and headed out of the choir room.

The blonde looked back down at the rest of the glee club who were still dancing around, practicing and having a good time. Puck's eyes met hers and the boy sent her a soft smile, which she returned. He slipped out of the dance routine and headed over to her, which Quinn wasn't completely grateful for but she wasn't rejecting his presence.

"Hey baby mama, you doing okay up here?"

"Hey Puck, I'm doing okay..."

Puck ran his hand through his mohawk and looked Quinn in the eyes, he knew she was lying. "Is everything going okay between you and my Jewish princess?"

Quinn looked at her ex, if anyone could really consider them as such, she tried to hide any sadness in her eyes but it seemed almost impossible. "I don't know, she's been avoiding me a lot..."

"Well why don't you talk to her? Let her know how you feel. You should sort shit out before Finn gets his grubby paws all over her..."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and had to hold back a laugh, just at the thought of Puck giving her advice but she knew he was right.

"I mean Finn's my best friend, but you'll always come before him. It's obvious he's still in love with her and he's not afraid to try and get her back. But I know Rachel loves you, she's probably just scared or confused or lost or whatever. Just talk to her, and I'll try and tell Finn to back off but he won't listen to me. That dude doesn't care about anything when it comes to Rachel."

Quinn nodded gently and folded her hands in her lap, "right now I just want to leave..."

"The why are you still here?"

"Rachel's my ride home tonight..." Quinn said, feeling suddenly nervous at that for some reason.

"Well how about I drive you home now, and I'll let Rachel know?"

Quinn nodded and looked at her friend, "Thanks Puck..."

"No problem baby mama."

He hopped down and walked over the dancing brunette and managed to tap her on the shoulder and she came to a stop, "What would you like Noah?"

"I was just going to let you know I'm driving Quinn home."

Concern flooded Rachel's eyes and even though she was keeping her space from Quinn, Puck could still tell the girl was crazy for the blonde. "Is she okay?"

Puck shrugged, "She seems a bit upset, but she just told me she wanted to go home. So I'll take her home so you don't have to worry about it." The jock leaned in closer and brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "If I were you, I'd pay more attention to your girlfriend and less to Finn if you plan on keeping her."

He pulled away and looked at Rachel who was holding a shocked face. "I'll see you around." Puck said before walking back to the blonde and helping her, as they walked out of the choir room. Rachel followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight and sighed deeply.

...

Rachel pulled into her driveway and looked up at her house as she put her car in park. Her eyes scanned over the windows and she noticed the light was on in the guest room-which had become Quinn's official bedroom when she moved in completely after the hospital. Rachel stuck her tongue out just a bit and ran it across her bottom lip before taking in a deep breath. She never stopped loving Quinn; in fact she wanted to be close to her again, she was just starting to let what Santana said sink in more. The brunette was afraid getting to close, could be unsafe for the blonde. But even though they lived in the same house for the last week Rachel missed her like crazy. Missed her voice, her lips, her arms around her, she missed everything and Puck was right-which was shocking- what she was doing was stupid. The last thing she wanted to do was lose Quinn but if she ended up continuing this that's exactly what would happen.

The diva got out of her car, closing the door loudly behind her. She walked inside and was shocked when she walked in; the house was overly quiet. The only thing she could hear was Quinn walking around upstairs, which made Rachel worry because of the pain the blonde could was still in. However she did notice that the blonde was doing fairly well with walking seen as she didn't injure anything but her chest and head. When she would watch Quinn, she noticed a few winces here and there, but that was to be expected.

She hung up her coat on the coat rack and took in a deep breath before heading up the stairs, towards her room. She slipped in her bedroom quietly and placed her school bag and books where they were suppose to go. She sat on the end of her bed debating how she would talk to Quinn, how she would explain herself. The diva lay back on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Things weren't usually this hard for her, most of the time she knew what she wanted to do and just did it. But when it came to Quinn everything was twice as hard, she always had to be careful of how she went about things. Quinn wasn't an easy person to be friends with or be romantically linked with, but as Rachel got to know her she realized Quinn rarely got mad, she was understanding. The only time she got mad was when it hurt her, or bothered her. This was the case, Rachel knew her actions were hurting the blonde, and she wanted to go about everything in a way that wouldn't upset Quinn more.

The diva slowly closed her eyes, as she let her thoughts take over. Soon she felt herself slip off into sleep, and she was too unaware to stop herself from slipping into a dream filled world.

* * *

><p>Quinn's bedroom door slowly creaked open and Leroy poked his head inside, "Is everything okay?" he said, keeping his voice down. He had made it a habit to check on Quinn almost constantly.<p>

The blonde looked up from her book and nodded softly, "I'm feeling okay."

"That's good to hear, I'll check back in in a few hours."

"Thanks Mr. Berry."

He sent her a nod, and then quickly left the room. Rachel stood there in the hallway, still stuck on what she wanted to say and slightly groggy from a long after school nap. Leroy sent her a small, loving smile and Rachel smiled back.

"How is she?"

"She seems to be getting better; Rach why don't you ask her these questions yourself. I know you've been trying to keep your distance but Quinn needs you."

"I know dad, I was actually about to go in and talk to her..."

"Good luck." Leroy said with a smile, before walking off.

Rachel took in a deep breath and knocked on the door, she heard Quinn's soft voice as she responded with a come in. The diva slowly opened the door and her eyes met Quinn's almost instantly. The blonde had shock and surprise in her eyes; it had felt like forever since Rachel entered the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I live here..."

Quinn kept her serious expression, and replaced her shock in her eyes with a colder look. She was forcing herself to keep her composure, but she was also pissed with Rachel and it showed.

"I meant, what are you doing in my room?"

Rachel swallowed thickly and walked over to the bed, she pointed to the edge of it, "May I sit?"

"I guess..."

She looked at Quinn softly, and reconnected their eyes. The blonde's eyes softened just a little bit, but it only lasted a few seconds before it was replaced by a forced cold stare.

"I was wondering if we could talk..." Rachel said her voice almost as quiet as a whisper.

Quinn nodded, "Go right ahead and talk."

Rachel could hear the bitterness in Quinn's voice and it didn't shock her. In fact she knew she deserved it.

"Quinn, I just want to say I'm sorry...for the way I've been acting, and for distancing myself from you when you need me the most. I never meant to hurt you, or anger you."

The blonde's expression softened just a little bit, "Santana told me what happened...why didn't you talk to me about?"

"It wasn't the first thing in my mind when my girlfriend was in the hospital..."

Quinn sent Rachel a certain look that the diva couldn't place. "So, I'm still your girlfriend? I wasn't sure what I was to you anymore."

"I deserved that..." Rachel whispered brokenly to herself. "Quinn my feelings for you haven't changed, they just keep getting stronger. I'm so sorry, I just want to make everything right again. I want my girlfriend back. I realized today that I was close to losing you, and I can't lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either, why do you think it hurt. It felt like you were pulling yourself away from me."

Rachel shifted and took a risk as she lied down in Quinn's bed and curled into the blonde. "I'm really sorry Quinn."

The blonde bit her bottom lip and looked down to the girl she loved. "Is there something going on between you and Finn?"

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend in complete shock. "No, I don't even have feelings for him anymore. I love you, not Finn. I swear that there is nothing going on between me and Finn, I'll never return his feelings."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and a small smile played with her lips. "You love me?"

Rachel leaned up and gently pecked Quinn's cheek. The blonde missed that over the last little bit and she felt her eyes flutter closed. "Yes, I do."

"Well just so you know; I love you too." Quinn whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tumblr: to those asking if I have a tumblr, yes actually I do! it's <strong><em>xeverythinggleex<em>** I just kind of started using it, just for the Faberry fandom, I mostly just re-blog stuff, BUT if you want to follow me and for me to follow you...**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Note:**__Just a little filler for ya'll. Sorry for the lack of updates...I just want to also add that dramageek818 and I will be uploading a Hanna/Emily story on our Ijustcallyoumine joint account for pretty little liars if you're into it; check it out when it's up-it may take a while. _

_**Chapter 20**_

Everyone was excited; it was finally that time, time to go to New York. Rachel was the most excited, and it showed. She had been annoying Quinn nonstop when she ran around singing show tunes and said long speeches in glee every day. Quinn was finally happy that it was the day they left, so Rachel could finally shut up about it, but the blonde knew that her girlfriend would just get more excited as time when on.

"Should I wear this, or...this?" Rachel said, holding up two outfits. Quinn sighed heavily and looked up from her magazine. She was seated on the end of Rachel's bag as the diva finished some last minute packing, and decided what she was going to wear.

"Why does it matter what you wear? We're just going to be sitting on a plane, and then going to a hotel."

"Because Quinn New York is amazing, and it still matters what I wear when we show up there. It has to be stylish yet comfortable."

"Since when have you cared about how you dress, usually you just stick to animal prints."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Quinn chuckled, which was getting easier for her. Her chest didn't hurt as much when she laughed and breathed. Her body was healing a little more. She was able to walk without being in so much pain, and she could actually bend down now if she was being careful.

"Just pick something Rach; you look great in both of those outfits."

The diva sighed and finally deciding, she forced Quinn to turn around as she dressed, and then she slipped her colorful, striped coat and white hat on. She and Quinn hadn't gone very far in the intimate direction, mostly because of Quinn's healing, but they definitely still got as heated as they could. They both had a feeling New York may just be the place where things become extra special, but they both didn't voice their opinions on that.

...

They ran a little late as they entered the airport, they were late thanks to Rachel's need to pack everything she could ever possibly think of needing in New York, that they just caught a glimpse of Mr Schue leading the students towards their plane that was already boarding.

"You guys are late..." Mr Schue said pointing to his watch, "Which is shocking because Rachel you're always early."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue I just had some issues packing this morning," Rachel said before following the rest of the club onto the plane. Quinn sent him a shrug slowly following her girlfriend. They were already aware they weren't seated together and it gave Quinn an unsettling feeling in her stomach because she knew Rachel and Finn were beside each other. The blonde tried to shrug it off and as much as she tried to rid it, the jealousy was still there. She and Rachel didn't talk much about the whole Finn situation, when Quinn had asked if there was something going on between them, Rachel was sincere with her response the blonde had dropped it, but she still had the feeling that even though there wasn't something there Finn definitely had something up his sleeve.

After the girls made up, Quinn was still uncomfortable with how much time Finn and Rachel were spending together, practicing their 'Pretending' duet for the competition. She watched with steady and intense eyes while Rachel took her seat beside Finn. It didn't take long for him to say something that had her laughing, and gripping onto his arm lightly.

"If you stare any harder maybe the knives you're wishing you were throwing at Finn, may magically appear." Santana said from behind Quinn. The blonde stiffened, she and Santana hadn't talked much after the Latina's big confession.

"Get lost Santana..."

"Fabray, you can't shut me out forever, I said I was sorry get over it."

Quinn was still healing and as she tried to put her luggage in the compartment her body wouldn't let her stretch like that, she winced and Santana was quick to grab the blonde's luggage and do it for her.

"You almost broke me and Rachel up..."

"I know, but I shouldn't be the one you're worried about. Finn's been all over Rachel for days..."

"She doesn't have feelings for him San. Finn can try all he wants but he'll just fall flat on his face."

Quinn slowly sat down beside the window, and Santana was quick to follow and took the seat beside her. The ex-cheerio grabbed Santana's ticket out of her hand and glanced at the seat assignment; she groaned when she realized they were stuck together, on the way there and back.

"How can you assume he'll fall flat on his face?" Santana yanked the ticket back from Quinn, and the blonde raised her eyebrow. "Finn always winds up getting her back. They've been on and off for a while now and let's face it she only started loving you because she felt sorry for you."

Quinn glared at her friend, if she could even call Santana that half the time. "Rachel doesn't love Finn."

"Keep telling yourself that blondie" Santana mumbled, before leaning her head against the back of the seat.

...

The plane ride had been long and everyone was happy to stretch their feet, Mr. Schuester had put all the boys in one hotel room and all the girls in the other. He was a little unsure about that, due to the relationships between Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana. But he figured they wouldn't be up to anything, if everyone was sharing the room. After they got settled in their hotel rooms, they toured New York for a while, and after a few hours everyone found them self ready to crash.

"Hey Rachel, wait..." Finn said, as they walked through the hotel, towards the elevators. Rachel and Finn were the last ones to get back. Quinn had spent a lot of the day with Santana and Brittany only because she wanted to spend some time with her friends, and Jesse wound up showing up causing Rachel to spend the rest of her day with her best friend as well.

Rachel pressed the up button for the elevator, "Yes Finn?" He hurried up to her, making sure to slip into the elevator with her. They slowly walked into it and Finn pressed the floor number.

"I was wondering...if you'd want to hang out tonight."

"Finn, it's rather late."

"It's only 8, and I was just thinking maybe we could grab a late dinner and just go for a walk. We're friends right? I thought since we've been spending a lot of time rehearsing that we patched things up."

Rachel bit her bottom lip, contemplating it. She was enjoying the friendship they had managed to reform and she was hungry, but she couldn't get Quinn out of her head, all she really wanted was to curl up with her girlfriend.

"Quinn's probably waiting for me..."

Finn took in a deep breath, he tried to hide that he was irritated by that and for now it worked. "I'm sure she won't mind just text her or something."

Just as he said that her phone vibrated and she pulled it out to check the message.

**Hey baby. Hanging with San & Britt in the hotel room, Luv u-Q**

Rachel looked up at Finn, who stared at her with a questioning gaze, still wondering what she was going to say. She looked back down at her phone and quickly sent a text back to her girlfriend.

**Okay, see you later baby. Love you too. –R**

"Quinn's hanging out with Brittany and Santana, so I guess we can go grab some food."

Finn whispered an 'awesome' to himself and began to get excited. Yes, he was still in love with Rachel and he was hoping this week in New York, would draw them closer together. The elevator opened on their floor but Finn was quick to press the close door button and hit the number for the lowest floor.

"Where do you wanna eat?" He asked, as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

Rachel shrugged, "a place where they serve vegan food. Quinn has this list of all these vegan restaurants in Lima and-"

"Rach, can we talk about something else..." Finn asked as they got out of the elevator and walked out of the hotel.

"I guess..."

Finn licked his lips in nervousness and placed his hand on Rachel's lower back as he guided her through the streets of New York, heading to a small cafe he decided on. He kept thinking it was probably the safe choice.

"I guarantee you that she's with that giant right now." Santana said, as she looked out of the hotel room window. The three of them were the only ones in the room, everyone else found something else to do.

Quinn furrowed her brows at Santana's statement and sighed heavily, "What makes you say that?"

Santana chuckled, "all you have to do is look out the window. You girlfriend is totally playin' you."

Quinn raised an eyebrow and looked out the window, her eyes widened a little bit as she saw the two walking down the street, Finn's massive hands were on her girlfriend and it caused her to tense.

Rachel stopped in her tracks and it made Quinn grow more interested in what was about to happen. She shouldn't have been spying but she couldn't help it. Her jealousy and insecurities tromped her morals in this certain situation.

"Finn, may I ask you something?" Rachel said, looking up at him.

"Sure..." He shrugged.

"Why did you ask me to spend time with you tonight?"

"Because I wanted to hang out..." Finn was trying his best not to fall into Rachel's trap.

"I know there's more to it, and I thought I told you that I'm not interested..."

Finn took her hand and held it against his chest, Rachel looked up at him once again, "Finn..."

"Rachel just listen; I'm sorry for everything I did to you, I'm sorry I hurt you and I know you said you weren't interested but what changed? Before you and Quinn got closer I thought we were heading back to how we use to be."

"Finn, I changed. I-I'm gay..." Rachel heard her words out loud, and nodded to get her point across. "I'm not the same person you fell in love with."

Finn furrowed his brows, and she could tell he was getting a little angry. "Rach, I always loved you and you loved me not to long ago. People don't just wake up and stop loving someone."

Rachel scoffed, "No, but they do move on Finn. That's exactly what I did and in the mean time I found out who I was."

"I know who you are Rach...I always have and I love you."

Rachel tried to pull her hand back, but Finn drew it closer, which caused him to pull her closer as well. He took his free arm and wrapped it around her lower back and pressed her body against his. "Just give me another chance...please." before Rachel could answer he slowly dipped his head down and connected their lips.

Quinn's eyes widened as she watched them through the window and she quickly looked away, and headed over to the bed and sat down beside Brittany. She wasn't even going to admit that Santana was right, but Santana was aware of it seen as she had been watching with Quinn, the blonde just wasn't aware.

"I told you." The Latina said with a shrug.

"San, shut up." Quinn mumbled, she fought with herself and managed to hold back all emotion, and the tears.

Rachel managed to come down from her shock and pushed Finn away, "I can't Finn, I'm in love with Quinn and clearly if you really knew me you wouldn't have done that and if you love me you would have respected me enough to put aside what you want, and want me to be happy, and I'm happy with Quinn." She pushed him slightly, and then stormed past him in an angry haze. She had to walk away or she would've slapped him, and she wasn't going to let him push her that far.

...

The hotel room was dark when Rachel had walked in. Before she returned back to the hotel room, she had picked up food and went on a late night walk to help defuse the anger.

"Baby?" Quinn whispered from the spot on her bed.

Rachel jumped and turned to face where the voice had came from, "Quinn, you scared me...I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep." The blonde said in an emotionless tone.

Rachel quickly slid on some pj's and then slid in the bed beside Quinn. She cuddled into the blonde and as much as the ex-cheerleader was hurting, her arms slipped around her girlfriend naturally. She pulled Rachel against her and the brunette pecked her lips before snuggling closer.

"So, what did you do tonight?" Quinn whispered, trying to fight through the lump in her throat.

"Nothing exciting, I just went for a walk." The diva whispered in a sleepy voice.

Quinn swallowed thickly and closed her eyes tightly to avoid tears from falling, "Goodnight Rach."

"Goodnight baby, I love you."

"Love you too Rach..."


	22. Chapter 21

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy lately, it's hard to keep up on this story, especially when I hit periods where I have no motivation to write. I'm not promising this chapter will be worth the wait, but I'm hoping it's a little good. I didn't really proof read it much, so sorry. _

_**Chapter 21**_

Quinn stretched out in the messed up bed. The blankets were wrinkled; the sheets under her had scrunched up during the night. It was because of Rachel, that much she knew. The brunette wouldn't stop moving in her sleep last night and neither did the blonde. It wasn't Rachel's tossing and turning that caused Quinn to have a restless night, it was the kiss between Rachel and Finn that kept running through her mind. The blonde was pretty sure she had a bad dream in there somewhere but as she stretched out in bed, it didn't faze her. She was too drained and tired to even care. Her arm stretched out, shifting into Rachel's side of the bed and the blonde's hand shifted around as she felt that it was empty beside her. The sheets felt cold, which meant Rachel had been up for a while. A sigh escaped her and she slowly opened her eyes, which felt painful and as if they had been glued shut. It was when she rubbed them that she realized she must have cried herself to sleep.

As she got up out of bed, she realized she was all alone in the room which was nice, yet made her feel like shit at the same time. Her stomach was already in knots and it was worse because all she could think about was if Rachel was off with Finn at that moment. Quinn headed into the bathroom, sleep still hadn't fully left and she felt like a zombie as she started her shower and climbed into it. She expected New York to be fun, not depressing.

...

"Finn leave me alone." Rachel said, as she walked through the line at the breakfast buffet that most of them were at.

"Rach please, just talk to me."

Rachel had her back towards him as she placed food on her plate; she was happy they went to a vegan friendly restaurant and placed some carrots on her plate. "Finn, I would rather not to speak to you. If it wasn't for the competition I wouldn't even want to see you."

"I'll leave you alone, only if you can honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed last night."

Rachel turned around to face him and their eyes connected, "Finn you kissed me, there's a difference. In all honesty I didn't feel anything when _you_ kissed me."

Finn stood there with a smug smile, "you blinked when you said that, which means you're lying."

"Finn, I did not feel anything when you kissed me. I don't like you that way, and I'm sorry." That time Rachel didn't blink and Finn's shoulders slumped a little bit, he was hurt but he still wasn't ready to give up, he had a lot more under his sleeve but it wasn't going to come into effect until later. He finished loading his plate and walked off. He took a seat beside Puck and the boy looked at him with a suspicious look.

"What's going on between you and Rachel dude, she looked like she was ready to blow up in your face."

"We kissed last night..."

Puck's eyes widened. He was torn between whether he should high five his best friend, or snap at him for doing that to Quinn.

"Isn't she with Quinn?"

Finn shrugged and took a bite of his food, "Well yeah, but come on she's always loved me. Also Rachel isn't gay."

"Dude, I'm sorry to break it to you but I don't think Rachel loves you or likes you at all in that way bro. Also, I'm pretty sure she's gay."

Finn turned around in his chair to face his friend better, "If Rachel is gay then why did she date me?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "You really have no idea how sexuality works do you?" Puck sighed, "Think of it this way, everyone knows Santana's gay and she's slept with half the guys in the school. Kurt's gay and he attempted to date Brittany. It's just how things happen man."

Finn sighed, "Since when did you begin to know everything?"

Puck smirked, "The moment you turned every girlfriend you've had and Santana-who you slept with, gay."

Finn slammed his fist on the table and sent his friend a glare, "Santana also slept with you, and you slept with Quinn I didn't."

"Yeah, but dude Quinn was with you before and while she slept with me, and Santana well she didn't seem to figure shit out until after she slept with you. So maybe you just turn girl's gay bro."

"Is that even possible, can you actually turn someone gay?" Finn's eyes widened, his ego a little bruised.

Puck laughed, knowing you couldn't actually turn someone gay, it was just who they were but getting on Finn's nerves was fun. "Apparently _you_ can."

...

Quinn finally walked out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around her. The air in the room prickled at her skin, causing goosebumps and a slight shiver. The blonde allowed her wet hair to hang freely and she took in a deep breath before opening the bathroom door a crack to see if she was alone. She was and she headed to her suitcase and grabbed some clothes. She got dressed in a hurry, enjoying the time alone and enjoying not having to get dressed in the tiny bathroom. As soon as she zipped up her jeans the hotel room door flung open and Rachel marched inside. They looked at each other and the tension Quinn felt stung her a little bit, she wanted to tell Rachel what she saw, but she wanted the brunette to come to her about it. It was mean in a way, to use this as a test to test Rachel's honesty and loyalty to her but she needed to know if Rachel would ever cheat on her, or get kissed and not tell her. Quinn didn't have the best track record, but she knew that with Rachel it'd be different. She found the right person and she knew all along that once she did, she'd never cheat on that person.

"Hey" Quinn said delicately, as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey baby" Rachel walked over the blonde and kissed her lips softly, "I missed you."

"It wasn't that long Rach."

The brunette kissed the girl again except this time the kiss got longer, and deeper. The diva pulled Quinn into her by her hips and even though Quinn was mad she couldn't stop the groan that escaped her throat when their bodies pressed together. The blonde was still upset, and mad that she wanted to push Rachel away but at the same time the diva was so intoxication and Quinn wanted her as if she was a drug.

Their kiss grew more passionate. A moan escaped Rachel and Quinn began to take charge when Rachel showed that one sign of weakness, alerting the blonde that the kiss was turning her on. Quinn leaded them towards the bed and Rachel groaned as the back of her legs hit the side of the bed, before she could even make another sound Quinn pushed her down, her back colliding with the soft surface. Quinn settled her body on top of Rachel's, causing another moan to escape from Rachel's throat. The blonde smirked into the kiss and began to suck on Rachel's bottom lip. It drove the diva wild and the physical act caused Rachel to arch into her girlfriends body.

They hadn't gone too far before during their make-out sessions, it usually only wound up going as far as they were, but this time Rachel took a chance and reached for the bottom of Quinn's shirt. She played with it a little before slipping her hands underneath it. Quinn gasped into the kiss, and a moan followed. The feel of Rachel's soft hands on her skin drove her wild. She already felt a slight throbbing begin in between her legs, and suddenly she let out a loud moan as Rachel's leg was brought up and pressed against her center, making that dull ache of pleasure already sitting there worse. The diva seemed confident in her actions and nipped the blonde's bottom lip, causing another moan to erupt.

Rachel continued the soft movements with her leg, allowing it to cause friction against Quinn's clothed center. The blonde was trying to hold herself back, she tried to be quiet but she released a moan anyway and she found herself beginning to ride Rachel's leg, as it was pushed into her. The friction felt so good and it was creating a small pool of wetness against her panties. Rachel loved the power she had over her girlfriend when it came to the bedroom. Quinn was powerful but she knew just how to make the other woman weak, even if Quinn was on top. Her hands trailed higher under Quinn's shirt and she played with the blonde's bra, signaling without words what she wanted. The state Quinn was in she practically wanted to beg, but just as Rachel was shifting her hands to her back to unclasp the bra, Quinn's eyes snapped open. She snapped out of the trance and broke away from the trance. Neither of them had seen the blonde shift off the bed and onto her feet in such a fast fashion. Quinn stood there and stared at Rachel. She loved kissing her girlfriend, but this wasn't the time to make-out, or even attempt to take it farther than that for the first time. Quinn was still feeling betrayed and lied to and that hurt, she definitely didn't want to go any further. The blonde wished she didn't even let herself get weak in the first place.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and held onto a slightly hurt expression, "Quinn, what's wrong. Did I step over a boundary, was I taking it to fast. I didn't mean to make you feel pressured, or get out of control I just really love kissing you, and I-"

"I have to go." Quinn whispered, in a voice sounding really small. She ignored Rachel's rant and headed towards the door, it closed loudly as she left the room. Rachel stood there, with a mix of emotions falling over her face, but most of all she was hurt and very confused.

...

Rachel tapped her foot as she stood in elevator waiting for it to take her to the bottom floor. She needed to find Quinn, she tried calling her and texting her and the ex-cheerleader wasn't picking up or replying. The elevator came to a stop, on the floor she wanted. The pool had its own little section on the main floor and she figured that was where Quinn may be, and it was the first place she was going to look. The elevator doors opened to reveal a pissed off looking Santana, Rachel gulped and straightened her posture.

"Santana" she said, greeting her.

"Berry! Just the person I wanted to see."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and the Latina shoved herself into the elevator and shifted an arm in front of Rachel and pressed the close door button. Rachel swallowed thickly and cleared her throat, "Santana, I need to exit the elevator."

Santana turned to look at Rachel and her face shifted from blank to serious, "before you go anywhere you and I need to have a chat, also you aren't leaving this elevator until I let you leave." Santana pressed the stop button, and the elevator made a creaking noise. She crossed her arms and glared at Rachel.

"What is it that you want to discuss Santana? I really don't have time for this, I need to find Quinn."

"Look, I failed at protecting Q when her dad was beating her, and now I'm not going to stand by and watch her get hurt again. I thought you were good for her Berry but you broke her fucking heart, and that is not okay with me."

Rachel was shocked that Santana was actually protecting Quinn especially after failing at it when the blonde needed her the most, but Rachel was also confused at the same time.

"What are you talking about Santana?"

"You're going to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about?" Santana gave the girl a serious stare down as if she was saying, 'you know'. "What the hell is going on between you and Finn?" The Latina added, taking an intimidating step towards Rachel.

"Nothing, there's nothing going on between Finn and I. In fact I don't even want to speak to him."

"That's the story you're sticking with?"

"It's the truth Santana."

"That's funny because me and Quinn saw you sucking face with him last night."

"We were not sucking face, as you put it. He had kissed me." The fact that Quinn saw them had gone right over her head.

"First off Berry a kiss takes two people and you didn't even push him off of you."

"If you had paid attention for a little longer you would have seen me push him off. I was shocked at first, and if I wasn't I would have pushed him off faster. I didn't kiss him back; I shut him down and stated that I loved Quinn. However he hasn't left me along since."

Santana shifted and stared down the other girl, "Look dwarf it isn't me that you should be spilling your sad excuses to it should be Quinn. She saw you two kiss and it broke her heart, do you really think she'd stick around and watch the rest of the show between you and Finn? I'd find her and fucking explain yourself Berry, she's close to calling your relationship off. She's hurt and also pissed that you hid this from her."

"Wait...Quinn saw the kiss?"

Santana chuckled-in a not nice way. "I mentioned that earlier Berry, keep up."

The diva released a deep, loud sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "That explains why she's been so...different and why she just took off. I was going to tell her, but I was afraid to tell her, afraid to lose her."

"I don't give a shit, just tell her or you definitely will lose her."

"She won't even answer my text or calls."

Santana rolled her eyes and pressed a button in the elevator. It shifted and slowly started up, and began to move after Santana pressed the 2nd floor button. "Do you blame her?"

...

Quinn stood backstage at the competition. She had just gotten into her dress, and had been avoiding Rachel all day. The diva hurried backstage just as Quinn was brushing through her hair and she sighed when she saw the girl in her mirror. Rachel hurried over to her, not even dressed yet.

"Quinn, I've been looking for you all day...we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Quinn asked; her voice was cold. She sat the brush down and turned to look at Rachel, "You better get dressed or you'll hold us back."

"Quinn, I know you saw Finn kiss me."

The blonde nodded and crossed her arms, "It took you this long to even mention anything to me."

"I'm so sorry; I was just scared to tell you. I didn't want to lose you. He kissed me and I pushed him off, I made it clear that I loved you. He just hasn't gotten the picture..."

Quinn sighed heavily, "Rachel, you hid it from me. I would've been mad that he kissed you but I wouldn't have left you. I would've been happy that you came to me about it, and I wouldn't have assumed the worst if you had told me you pushed him off. I feel like I can't trust you, if someone kisses you, you need to tell me these things."

"I promise I will, Quinn and I'm so sorry."

"Is there anything going on between you and Finn, that's all I want to know." Quinn looked at Rachel with serious eyes. The diva took a step closer. She could tell Quinn was mad, hurt and disappointed, but that didn't stop her from getting close.

"I promise that there is nothing going on between Finn and I."

"I really hope that you're telling me the truth." With that Quinn stepped around Rachel and walked away, just as the blonde walked towards Brittany and Santana, Mr. Schuester came in and announced it was show time.

Finn and Rachel filed onto the stage and performed the song they had been rehearsing for a while now. Pretending started off as a good song, and Rachel was enjoying the performance. As the song drew to a close, Finn's idea finally popped into his head. He grabbed Rachel gently and pulled her into a soft kiss. Rachel pushed her hands against his chest, but wasn't able to pull him away, after a little bit the pushing finally got him to pull away.

Quinn averted her eyes, she was hurt once again and it seemed like nothing was going right. She filed onto the stage with everyone else as they continued their performance for the competition and it didn't take long to finish their contribution in the contest. Quinn kept her cool, until they all went backstage. Everyone saw the look on Quinn's face and it was red, with rage.

"I thought nothing was going on between you two!" Quinn practically yelled as she stormed over to Finn and Rachel.

"Quinn, nothing is going on. He won't stop trying!"

Quinn looked up at Finn and then back at Rachel. Finn wrapped an arm around the diva and pulled her into him. "Look I'm sorry Quinn; I didn't mean to hurt you." The boy said.

Quinn scoffed, rolled her eyes and gave them both a cold glare. "You know what, you can have each other." With that the blonde walked past them, bumping Rachel's shoulder as she did, and hurried out of the concert hall and towards the hotel. She was thankful they were close to where they were staying.


	23. Chapter 22

**Important Author Note:** _Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry to those who think I'm writing Rachel out of character, and making her not stand up to Finn like she normally does, but I have more of the story, and right now I was trying to convey that yes Rachel is the type who'd stand up for herself, and give Finn a piece of her mind, she's still human and I have been incorporating every part of Rachel we have seen on the show. I was trying to show that yes she may want to punch Finn in the face, but she gets scared to and confused just like anyone else would. I think that's what I'm trying to show, is she's stuck and isn't sure what to do. But I do have plans for that, and there is more to come. Rachel's actions will be explained._

_**Chapter 22**_

Rachel spun around and gave Finn the coldest look he had ever seen from her. Her hand raised and she flicked her wrist and it collided hard with his face. The loud sound if her slapping him echoed through the room and every one turned to look at them, even though most had been staring already from the fight the girls had.

"Finn Hudson you have no right to try and place me in your stupid teenage boy fantasy of being with me! I was trying to get it through your head by being civil and using my words, but clearly violence is what I had to resort to."

Finn rubbed his cheek, it was red and there was a handprint where Rachel had slapped. She did a good job. His skin was tender and puffed out a little bit, he wondered if Rachel could slap this hard, how would it feel like to be punched by her. He didn't want to know.

"I just thought...I mean, you didn't really make an effort to stop me Rach. I thought..."

"I was confused and a little lost in what to do Finn. You are my first love, and you kissed me and threw me off-guard. I don't love you anymore, but I didn't exactly know how to handle you. I was more focused on my fear of losing Quinn. If you try to kiss me again, or try to interfere with my relationship again I will result to drastic measures."

He looked at her wondering what she meant. "Are you threatening me?"

Rachel wanted to slap him again, but restrained herself and this time only pushed him away. "Just stay out of my relationship Finn." Rachel said her voice eerie and serious.

"Rachel do you understand how bad this makes me? My two ex-girlfriends, both gay and with each other! Not to mention it's kind of disgusting."

Santana was quick to rush by to Rachel's side and she crossed her arms and glared at him. Another slap was quick to come as Rachel's hand collided with his face. "Just stay away from me Finn Hudson."

"I would listen to her Finnocence, or you'll be dealing with me." Santana said, and Puck gave his best friend a look that said to just back the hell off and let it go.

Finn sighed and rubbed his cheek even more. Rachel took in a deep breath, satisfied with herself and turned to look at Santana. "Tell me if we win or lose."

"Wait Rachel Berry is walking out of a competition before the winner is announced?" Santana said.

"I have someone who needs me more, and I need her. I can't let her go without a fight." With that Rachel hurried out of the room, to rush to the hotel.

...

Quinn paced back and forth in her room. She hadn't wanted to just say that and back off and walk away. She knew in her heart that Rachel was telling the truth, she could see it in her eyes. Rachel also was a person who would tell her the truth, anybody the truth to be exact, no matter how blunt or how hurtful. Quinn took a deep breath and finally stopped pacing; she slowly made her way to the bed and sat at the end of it, her legs dangling down and her feet touching the floor. She decided to allow herself to cool off, it wasn't exactly Rachel who pissed her off and made her left without allowing an explanation. Finn had just pushed her too far, and to avoid punching him in the nose she had to walk away. Quinn didn't do it the best way she knew how, but it worked for her at the given moment. She sat there and waited and hoped for Rachel's return.

The door finally opened, it shocked Quinn and made her jump. It was loud and the door had been swung open so fast that it smacked against the wall behind it. Rachel looked at the blonde who stared at her with wide eyes. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other until Rachel closed the door and slowly walked over to the blonde.

"May I sit?" Rachel asked, pointing to the spot on the bed beside Quinn.

The blonde nodded and Rachel slowly smoothed out her outfit and sat down.

"I'm not sure what to say, I left after slapping Finn twice-determined to make you listen to me and make you understand, but now sitting here beside you I feel like I have nothing to say."

"Rachel..."

"No Quinn," The brunette turned to look at Quinn more, and faced her body towards her completely. Quinn turned to look at her, needing the eye contact and needing to actually see her, "I need to get this out. Yes, I should've told you he kissed me but my mind was foggy that night. I didn't intentionally hide it from you; maybe I just didn't know how to handle it. I was so focused on the fear of losing you because of it. Quinn I would never cheat on you, I love you too much to ever do that. Also after everything you've been through, I'd never put your heart through that."

Quinn caught up to everything Rachel was saying and she raised her eyebrow, "You slapped Finn?"

"I did. Quinn you have to believe me, I love you and there is nothing going on with him, I don't feel that way about him to be honest I don't even classify him as a friend anymore."

"I do believe you; I was just so pissed off. Finn pissed me off, and you pissed me off. I wish you would have stopped him, or did something."

"I was more focused on you, I kept thinking about you and that I was going to lose you. I was lost Quinn. I think the only thing stopping me from slapping him when he kissed me on stage was the fact that we were in stage, in front of an audience. When you ran off, I finally snapped completely."

Quinn looked at Rachel and took in a deep breath, "I'm still hurt, and pissed at you. I think what pissed me off the most was you didn't tell me and it felt like you hid it from me."

Rachel nodded, "I understand. I'm so sorry Quinn."

"I know you are, but if there happens to be a next time. Don't hide it from me."

Rachel nodded and watched as Quinn shifted and slowly got up off the bed. She had already changed from her outfit from the competition and into some comfy sleep clothes. Rachel decided to get up and do the same. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of Quinn's sweats and a shirt of her own. She had a tendency to steal Quinn's sleep clothes; this one she even packed in her own suitcase.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said quietly. Quinn just nodded and pulled down the blankets on the bed. It wasn't close to the time they usually slept, but they were both tired. They still had a lot to work out, and both girls knew that, but they were as okay as they could be for right now.

Rachel came back in the room shortly after changing and Quinn looked at her softly. "Rach..." The blonde whispered, her voice sounding suddenly small for Quinn.

"Yes love?"

"I broke so easily when I saw you and Finn together. My whole world fell apart, so fast. My father, although he hurt me I still love him and now I'll never see him again because he'll rot in jail. You were the person I leaned on, I opened up to you when I thought if I can't even trust my family, who can I trust and then my heart began trusting you. I felt like the one rock, the one person I had to rely on was getting stolen from me. Normally I would have just slapped Finn and stood up for myself, and I would have heard you out but I got too caught up in my insecurities."

Rachel smiled, "Quinn Fabray has insecurities." She joked.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to be serious here Rach, and yes I do. I just hide them well, unlike most people."

Rachel nodded, "Well Quinn, I know hearing this won't mean much because they are just words but I mean every word. I love you, very much and Finn stands no chance with me. I close my eyes and all I see is you, as cheesy as that may sound to you. I look into my future and I see you, I hope that doesn't freak you out but you can rely on me, I promise. I am still that rock, that one person you can trust. I would never purposely hurt you, emotionally or physically. Also Quinn," Rachel to a deep breath, "You can still see your father, if you ever want to go visit him we can..."

Quinn took a deep breath, "Rachel, I-I'm scared. I know as soon as we get back the date of the trial is close, and I'm not ready for it."

The brunette opened up her arms and Quinn was quick to crawl into them. Rachel, before she became involved with Quinn she never expected to see this side of her; the vulnerable side that she hid from everyone. She was honoured however, to see it.

"Deep down I knew you and Finn I had nothing, but I let it get to me. I was stressed and worried about the trial as time grew closer and I was pushing you away. I should have listened to you, and I forced myself to not believe you because it was the perfect excuse to push you away. I guess when I saw him kiss you; I grew scared of getting hurt again, by someone I really cared for."

Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. "I wasn't the best either, I should've just told Finn to screw off, but I was just too focused on you and trying to reassure you, and I was too scared of losing you. Also sweetheart, I will be with you during the day of the trial. I will be sitting right beside you, holding your hand. You can squeeze it all you want just please don't break it. I hate when bones break, and the last thing I want is to-"

Quinn cut her off with a soft gentle kiss. "Thanks" was all that she said, before she softly kissed the brunette again.

...

_Note:_ Small chapter, but hopefully enough to make you guys happy. It should now that they are at least okay. Sorry it's so short, but I've been busy.


	24. Chapter 23

_**a/n: **__I apologize if it switches tense, I had just helped my fiancé with one of her stories, which was in present tense before working on this story; which obviously is past tense, so sorry if I jumble them up. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 23**_

It had been a little over a month since that New York trip and since summer had started. It was the end of July, which made Quinn a little rocky, seen as the 1st of August was her trial. She allowed the sun to bathe her as she lay in the grass at the park-in short jean shorts and a tank top-her eyes were protected with Hollywood style sunglasses. Her eyes were closed and all she could picture was him; she opened them up once he popped up behind her closed eyelids, but when she reclosed them the image of him and what he had done didn't fade away. She sighed in frustration and opened them up and looked up at the clouds. Rachel was out, grabbing lunch with Jesse, Quinn was invited but she chose to come to the park instead. For some reason, she had chosen going to the park with Brittany and Santana over lunch with her girlfriend and her gay-like ex (well at least Quinn thought he seemed a little gay). For some reason she just wanted the presence of her friends. She and Santana had sorted everything out since they had gotten back from New York, and they were actually stronger and shockingly nicer to each other-with the help of Brittany. Then again they were all growing up.

People had noticed that Quinn was changing, a lot. She was still Quinn, but she wasn't as mean, and her big bitch facade was fading, most of it did fade. Going through what she went through changed her, and with Rachel's help it was for the better. She shared her inner thoughts, and opened up easily now when it came to Rachel-except for the topic involving the trail-and she was trying to do that with Santana and Brittany but that was always a challenge, at least when it came to Santana. Her insecurities came through more, when she was around Rachel but Rachel was her base, her place to feel like she didn't have to hide them behind a bitchy coating anymore. However Quinn knew that when they returned to school, she would fade behind her bitchy disguise. She and Rachel hadn't talked about what will happen with them, whether they will be out and proud to everyone in the school or just stick with the glee club knowing. Quinn was hoping she wouldn't have to have that talk for a while because she had no idea what she wanted in that aspect.

"Q, are you nervous about tomorrow?" Brittany asked. Brittany had been sprawled out beside Quinn, looking up at the clouds as well.

"What's there to be nervous about Britt, he'll just get sent to jail."Quinn muttered, a slight attitude taking over.

"Well, we just want you to know that it's okay to be scared." Shockingly Santana kept her mouth shut as Brittany talked, "and that we'll be there for you. Rachel says she's going to pick us up on your guys' way there."

"That's good to know..." Quinn said, before shrugging the conversation Brittany was trying to have off. They all fell into silence again, both Santana and Britt knew that Quinn was in a bitchy mood because she was stressed and in fact scared.

Suddenly Quinn's cell phone rippled through the silence as Rachel's ringtone came on. Quinn sighed in annoyance and pulled her cell phone out of her pocked, and answered the call.

"Hey Rach..." Quinn said, her voice sounding flat and bored.

"Jesse and I are on our way home, want us to swing by the park and pick you up, or are you getting a ride from Santana?" Rachel said bluntly, she knew Quinn was in one of her moods.

"Yeah sure." Quinn mumbled.

"Okay, be there in a bit." Rachel said, and then hung up the phone.

Quinn shoved her phone back into her pocket, glanced at the giraffe shaped cloud once more and then slowly got up from the grass. She brushed any remains off of her clothes and stretched a bit.

"You're leaving?" Brittany said, with some disappointment in her tone.

Quinn nodded, "Yes, but I'll see you tomorrow okay Britt?"

"Okay, promise that you'll call tonight if you need us."

Quinn nodded again, "I promise."

Brittany smiled, slowly got up off the grass and pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn hugged back, although she wasn't fully into it. After they stayed like that for a while because Brittany wouldn't let go, Quinn finally pushed her away. A loud honk got her attention and she looked towards the sound, Rachel and Jesse were waiting close by, where the parking was at the park. Quinn didn't say anything as she walked away from her friends, and towards the car. Her silence remained as she got into Jesse's car.

"Hello Quinn." Jesse said, as he glanced at her in the mirror.

Quinn didn't say anything; she just stared out the window while Jesse drove off. The ride was fairly quiet, minus Rachel and Jesse talking about Broadway. Quinn blanked most of it out, and fished out her iphone from her pocket and put in her earphones. The music calmed her a bit but she was still antsy for the trial. It being the next day made her want to scream, but run at the same time. She was afraid as to what would happen to him, because all she wanted was for him to stay in jail and to never see him again; even though she loved him. But she also wanted to punch him in the face for hurting her so much. Rachel turned her head a little bit to look at Quinn in the backseat. Rachel sighed a little and then turned back to her normal position.

"She must be freaking out, with the trial tomorrow." Jesse said, turning down a side road to get to Rachel's house.

"She is, but she probably won't talk about it. She pretends it's no big deal, and shrugs it off but I know it's getting to her."

"Why don't you just get her to talk about it?"

"I usually wait for her to come to me, with Quinn its better that way. She closes up even more if I press."

Quinn continued listening to her music, she could hear their talk faintly and she continued to stare out the window. She wanted to talk to Rachel about it, but she didn't know what to say. She also didn't want to seem like a coward, being afraid to see him again.

Jesse drove into the Berry driveway, and put the car into park. "I'm sure it'll go better then she thinks. It's not like she'll even have to talk to him."

Rachel sighed, "Its still nerve wracking Jesse."

"Well she has you with her tomorrow."

Rachel nodded, "She does."

...

Quinn stepped out of her hot shower. Her muscles were tense, and she needed to relax, the shower relaxed her muscles, for the time being but as soon as she stepped out her shoulders felt tense all over again. She took in a deep breath as she wrapped her towel around her naked body. The mirror was steamed up, and she had to wipe away some of the steam to see her reflection. She leaned against the counter, trying to not stress but it was failing. Suddenly a loud knock on the door made her jump.

"Quinn, are you okay. You've been in there for almost two hours." Rachel said her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." Quinn stood up straight, fixed her hair and walked toward the door. She slowly opened it and Rachel was shocked at seeing Quinn standing before her in a towel. They were in a serious relationship, but they were still taking it slow and seeing this for Rachel was rare because they were both very conservative with their bodies around the other. Rachel's eyes discretely trailed down Quinn's body and she gently bit her bottom lip.

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm fine!" Quinn snapped.

Rachel jumped and nodded softly, "I was just concerned."

Quinn decided to leave Rachel's room and go to her own. The guest room was still_ technically_ her room, even though she spent her days and nights in Rachel's. Most of her stuff was also in Rachel's room, and Rachel's bathroom (Rachel and Quinn shared a bathroom because in the Berry household it was understood that the one in the hall, belonged to the Berry Men, and the bathroom downstairs, nobody really used-except for guests.) Quinn slammed the door as she walked out of Rachel's room and hurried into her own to change.

Rachel sighed and slowly followed the blonde. She came face to face with a closed door and gently knocked on it, "Quinn" Rachel whispered softly before gently knocking again, "Please don't shut me out especially now."

"I'm not shutting you out Rachel; you just don't know when to leave me the hell alone when I don't want to talk to you."

Rachel's patience was wearing thin and she circled the door knob with her hand and opened the door, barging in on Quinn just pulling up her pajama pants over her panties, and just a bra on; but Rachel was too focused on the issue to care.

"First off, all I'm trying to do is help you with the stress and get you to talk to me; so please stop snapping and fix your attitude." Rachel said, a little bit of anger in her voice. Once she and Quinn started dating it had been a lot easier to stand her ground with the blonde.

Quinn was taken aback for a second but was quick on her feet, and defensive. "How can I talk to you? You can't possibly know what I'm going through."

Rachel stepped closer and was glad that Quinn didn't step back; with Quinn that was always a good sign. "You're right I don't, but I don't have to know what you're going through in order for you to talk to me. I'm your girlfriend Quinn, one of my jobs that I do willingly because I love you, is to listen and be there for you."

Rachel took another few steps, until she was in front of Quinn, "You need to talk to someone Quinn." Quinn looked at her girlfriend and slowly began to deflate. Her defenses began to lower and she looked at Rachel with softer eyes.

"I know..."

Rachel nodded and took Quinn's hands and led her to the bed. Rachel sat her down and then did the same for herself. She pulled the blonde into her and began to rub her back; that's when it finally clicked that her girlfriend was almost half naked. Quinn leaned into her without a fight and slowly began to relax at the feel of Rachel's fingers going up and down her skin.

"Then talk to me, please." Rachel said, close to begging. She just wanted Quinn to open up.

"Why, so I can seem like a coward because I'm afraid of the trial, and because I'm afraid to even see his face in fear that he might somehow get his hands on me again? So that you can think that I'm weak because I'm afraid he won't get charged and will be able to roam the streets which makes me want to cry? I'm supposed to be strong, not weak. I don't want you to think I'm stupid for being nervous about the judging of my mom in court either, what if they put me back in her custody?" Quinn sighed, and took a breath.

"See was that so hard?" Rachel said, with a small smile. Quinn didn't respond she just sat there silently. Rachel cleared her throat and began to talk, "Quinn you don't have to worry about looking like a coward, to be honest everyone expects you to be scared, nervous and everything else you are feeling. You're not a coward, and you're not being weak. You're actually very strong, because you're getting through this better than most would. Also, about your mom, I don't know Quinn but if they do send you to live with her it'd be something we'd have to get through, but you won't get through any of this alone."

Quinn didn't say anything, instead she gently kissed Rachel's lips with her own and Rachel pulled the blonde closer.

"Did that help at all?" Rachel asked.

Quinn gently nodded and turned to face Rachel more, "I guess I thought you'd judge me."

"Quinn I'd never judge you."

"That's shocking, most people do."

Rachel laughed and shifted so she was leaning against the headboard and Quinn followed, and then cuddled into Rachel. There was a comfortable silence between the two, and Rachel began to trail her fingers along Quinn's back again. She could feel the blonde's muscles relax and Quinn's defenses had fallen completely down. The blonde looked up at Rachel, letting her head lift up off of Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, you know about being a bitch."

Rachel laughed, "Language, and its okay. I'm use to it by now." She joked.

Quinn smiled a little bit and Rachel leaned in and gave the girl a soft, gentle kiss. "You do realize you have no shirt on right?" Rachel asked, after they had pulled away from the kiss. The brunette trailed her eyes down Quinn's exposed body, silently wishing the bra wasn't even there.

"Well someone barged in on me while I was changing."

Rachel zoned out as she continued to stare at Quinn's soft skin, and gentle abs. Quinn smirked to herself as she realized that Rachel was checking her out, "Like what you see Berry?"

Rachel nodded, and released a small groan. Quinn smirked and lowered herself down more, her lips brushing against Rachel's ear. "You know...you make it obvious when you stare."

Rachel blushed, and shivered from the hot breath on her skin. "D-do you blame me" She stuttered, as Quinn gently smirked against her skin.

"No I don't, I am hot." Quinn said, her breath tickling Rachel's skin once again.

"Yes, yes you are." Rachel groaned again, allowing her eyes to flutter closed. Quinn always worked her up when her breath and lips were focused on her ear, and neck.

Quinn slowly shifted, and made her way on top of Rachel. The brunette groaned at the feel of Quinn on top of her and slowly opened her eyes. "Hi" Rachel whispered, with a soft smile. Quinn smiled back and brushed some hair away from Rachel's face. "Hey." Their eyes stayed locked for a while until Quinn captured the brunette's lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss started off soft and sweet but it soon grew deeper, and more passionate. It also became a little needy, and desperate in Quinn's case, but in a good way. She needed the closeness more than ever, and Rachel was willing to give her the closeness however Quinn wanted it. She could feel the love, and the fear in Quinn's kiss, she somehow felt ten times closer to the blonde in this moment than ever before. Quinn deepened the kiss even more, trying to get as much of Rachel as she could. The brunette groaned and slowly trailed her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip, causing the blonde to moan. Rachel did it once again, and this time Quinn parted her lips allowing Rachel access. The brunette took the open invitation for granted and gently brushed her tongue against her girlfriends. Quinn moaned and pushed her body into Rachel's more, causing the diva to hold back a groan and the slight shock of feeling Quinn's body grind into hers.

Their tongues began to softly fight for dominance, Rachel was in charge but Quinn took over, winning the dominance battle. Quinn enjoyed that, she loved to dominate Rachel. Quinn took control and slowly slipped her tongue out, and then slowly sucked on Rachel's bottom lip. The action caused the diva to arch her back, causing their bodies to grind together once again. That caused Rachel to moan, but Quinn held hers back and smirked into the kiss. She grinded into Rachel again, eliciting yet another moan. She loved the sound of that. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's lower back, and pulled the girl into her more. Quinn finally moaned and Rachel felt pleased. Their kiss continued to get heavier the longer it lasted. Sometimes they'd pull away for air, but they always came back.

Quinn's leg found its way between Rachel's legs during their make-out session, and Rachel groaned into the kiss when she felt where Quinn's leg was resting. The blonde smirked into the kiss, before gently nipping on Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel let out a soft moan in response. The blonde gently pushed her leg into Rachel's center, causing the girl to gasp and then moan. Quinn continued to do it, and the more she did it the more it drove Rachel crazy. The diva eventually started to ride Quinn's leg looking for the friction, needing to feel the friction.

Rachel's center ached, and she wasn't the only one. Quinn was shocked at how wet she was, and Rachel just wanted something to fix her wet state that she was in. Their make-out session continued to great lengths, Quinn gently pulled on the bottom of Rachel's shirt, silently telling her that she wanted it to come off. Rachel allowed her to pull it off, and neither one of them knew where Quinn threw it. The blonde took the opportunity of the disconnected kiss to trail her eyes up and down Rachel's exposed skin.

"You're beautiful." Quinn said, meaning it. She felt like just those two words, in that moment made up for all the horrible things she ever called her.

Rachel blushed and pulled Quinn back down, desperately needing to feel those soft, smooth lips on hers again. Their lips merged again, but this time it was messier but not sloppy. The kiss was still perfect, and passionate; but it seemed to be even deeper than it had been before. Quinn's skin-what was exposed of it-brushed against Rachel's, making them slide together like silk; as if they were meant to do this, meant to be together. Rachel's hands shakily ran up and down Quinn's back as the girl grinded into her, her leg had moved, so it was their centers that connected. Rachel's nails dug into Quinn's back, just a little, at the amazing feel that the motion presented. Quinn moaned, and Rachel went back to shakily trailing her hands along the blonde's back. The diva finally gained the nerve, and began to play with the clasp of Quinn's bra. Quinn didn't protest, and Rachel took that as a sign that she was allowed to undo it. She snapped it open and the bra easily came undone. Quinn slowly pulled away from the kiss and whispered against Rachel's lips, "Yours needs to come off to."

This had been the farthest they've ever been. Both of them nervous, yet shinning with confidence. They were both in new territory. Rachel had never had sex, and she was nervous but ready-she had a feeling she knew tonight would be the night. Quinn on the other hand may have had some experience in having sex before, but definitely not with someone she loved, or a girl for that matter.

Quinn leaned a little bit to the side to allow Rachel to reach the back of her bra. Rachel swallowed thickly and slowly undid her bra; the straps were the only thing now keeping her bra up. Quinn smiled at Rachel and slowly reached over and slid down Rachel's bra straps. The bra fell effortlessly after Quinn finished taking it off and the blonde couldn't help but stare at the beautiful site she was seeing. Rachel blushed, and Quinn just licked her lips.

"I repeat, beautiful."

Rachel leaned over, and slowly finished removing Quinn's bra, making the girl equally naked in the upper region. Quinn was less self conscious with her body, but still blushed a little bit, under Rachel's gaze.

"So are you."

Quinn smiled and shifted once again, reclaiming her last position. Their skin collided and they both moaned as their breasts pressed together, and as their skin melted together. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes, and she could see the love for her shinning at her. It was the first time she had ever seen someone look at her like that. It made her slightly vulnerable and she smiled.

"I love you." Quinn said, she wasn't one for mushy moments a lot, but this was definitely a time she wanted to make the best of them.

"I love you too." Rachel said, and then captured Quinn's lips in a searing kiss.

Quinn gasped in shock at the sudden kiss but slowly fell into it, kissing back. As their make-out session started over again, and got more intense as it went along, both girls grew more wet and turned on as their bodies moved together. Their skin would rub the right way, and their centers would graze the perfect way; causing them to moan each time. Quinn's panties were almost soaked, and Rachel's weren't any better. The diva arched her center up into Quinn's as she bucked her hips, basically telling Quinn what she wanted, and where this was heading.

Quinn wanted to give Rachel what she wanted, but she wanted to make it count. The blonde slowly trailed two fingers along Rachel's clothed center, which caused the diva to buck her hips once again but it also caused a soft moan to escape. The blonde slowly pulled away, their lips parting causing Rachel to groan at the loss.

Quinn shifted her hands and two fingers slid under Rachel's waistband and she gently pulled, causing the bottoms Rachel was wearing, and the panties to slide off. They landed on the floor, but the girls paid no attention to it. Rachel blushed a lot as her whole naked form was in perfect view. Quinn took her girlfriend's body in and licked her lips. It made her even wetter. She bit her bottom lip and gently trailed her fingers along Rachel's breasts and abdomen. Rachel shivered under the touch and she looked at Quinn with shy, gentle eyes. Rachel reached out and tugged at Quinn's bottoms, wanting them to come off. She managed to pull them down a little bit, and Quinn kicked them off the rest of the way. The ex-cheerio lowered herself back down onto her girlfriend and light moans escaped both of them as their naked bodies collided.

Rachel grew bold, and took Quinn's hand in hers and guided it downwards. Quinn was taken aback but Rachel was always the type to go for what she wanted, and get it. Rachel let go of Quinn's hand when the blonde crept it down more. Quinn gently connected her fingers to Rachel's smooth, wet center, causing the diva to moan, buck her hips and look up at Quinn with dark, nervous eyes; the love was definitely still evident in them. Quinn began trailing her fingers up and down Rachel's center, causing the girl to whimper at the teasing motion.

"Q-Quinn..."

Quinn smirked; "Yes baby?"

Rachel whimpered when she felt Quinn tease her entrance. "You're a tease." Rachel said, in a husky yet breathless tone.

Quinn just smirked and continued. "Rachel, are you sure?"

Rachel nodded, "I-I'm sure." She said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Quinn nodded and gently brushed her lips against Rachel's. "I love you." Quinn whispered, before slowly sliding a finger inside of Rachel. Rachel closed her eyes, and kissed Quinn softly. Her hips bucked just a little, and she felt a slight bit of pain. Quinn stilled her finger, making sure Rachel was okay.

"Are you okay?" Quinn whispered against her lips.

Rachel nodded, "Be slow?" she asked.

Quinn nodded and began to move her finger again, very slowly. Rachel got use to the feel after a while, and the pain slowly faded and pleasure began to take over. When Quinn knew Rachel was okay, she began to get a little faster, causing Rachel to buck her hips more and moan, not controlling her volume of her moan. Quinn smiled against Rachel's lips and gently kissed her. She was careful still, because she didn't want to hurt Rachel. She went slow and gradually sped up more and more, and she carefully slid the finger in deeper occasionally; which Rachel seemed to like because her fingers had found Quinn's back and her nails dug in, just enough to cause Quinn to moan. Quinn continued to thrust in and out of her girlfriend and the faster and deeper she got, the wilder Rachel's hips were. She was riding Quinn's fingers, the way she was bucking her hips and Quinn found it sexy. Eventually, when she thought it was time Quinn slid in another finger and moaned at how tight Rachel was. The brunette groaned, and Quinn waited, for a second in case there was any pain and Rachel knew exactly what she was doing and nodded, as if she was saying it's okay.

Quinn began to go deep inside her, sliding in and out, enjoying the moans, and groans Rachel was making. She also enjoyed Rachel gripping onto her back. Quinn knew Rachel was getting close the more she gripped her back, and the louder her moans got. Suddenly Rachel's nails dug into her back a lot which caused Quinn to hiss in pleasure and Rachel moaned Quinn's name loudly as she came undone. Quinn let her ride the orgasm out on her fingers before slowly sliding them out. She smiled down at a tired and glazed looking Rachel; who gave her a satisfied smile. Quinn kissed her gently and allowed her body to come down. She shifted off of Rachel and rested beside her. She pulled the brunette into her and they cuddled, enjoying the closeness after what just happened. Rachel gave Quinn a look, saying it was going to be her turn soon and Quinn just swallowed thickly at it.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Important Note:**_ I am not a law student; I researched a little bit, and had gotten help from someone who has taken a few courses that benefited me. But besides that I'm pretty much just taking what I know, and what I've seen on episodes of TV, and what I've heard of cases. If you aren't happy that it's not down to the book and perfectly written for a law case in Ohio then I'm sorry and you don't have to read it.

**Just a Note (but you should read it anyway):** Also just a reminder; I posted an author note at the beginning of the story telling everyone the 'Lucy' storyline didn't apply to this story because it worked better without it. Therefore, I made up a middle name for Quinn.

_**Chapter 24**_

_::Flashback::_

_Leroy sat at the kitchen table, a bunch of papers sprawled out in front of him. He may have been a lawyer, but he couldn't handle getting legal guardianship of Quinn; that was something he needed to do through a lawyer that was not himself. The doorbell rang and he slowly got out of his seat to answer the door. _

"_Hiram, the lawyer is here." Leroy called up to his husband as he walked toward the door. He opened it with a slight smile on his face and the lawyer returned one back. _

"_Hello Mr. Williamson, nice to see you." _

"_Nice to see you too Leroy." The lawyer said, they had known each other from when they had to sign out papers with Shelby and making Rachel their child. But that, that was easy this was harder. They had to go through many steps to become legal guardians of Quinn. They had to make sure family wouldn't take her-because that's where she would've been placed first-and proof that without them taking her in Quinn wouldn't have a place to go. They had chosen today to have the final meeting between them all, because Rachel had spent her day with Quinn at the hospital. _

_Hiram traveled down the stairs, he basically had no say in the matter of if Quinn stayed with them or not. Leroy practically told him what was going to happen and he followed along. He may not have approved of Quinn before, but the blonde was making a place for herself in Hiram's heart. Also seeing her so fragile and weak in the hospital made that place for her soften even more. At first he had been skeptical of letting her stay; in fear that she'd be like her father but with some help from Leroy he saw that Quinn could never and would never be like him. _

_Leroy led Mr. Williamson into the kitchen and they took a seat. It wasn't a real case, but Leroy definitely needed his help to gain custody; however until the case that would determine Russell's guilty, Judy was still her guardian until the court ruled otherwise. But just in case, he needed to have a back-up; he needed to have the papers, signed and dated in case Quinn does need a place to go. Everyone already assumed she'd be taken out of Judy's custody anyway. _

_Hiram sat down, and crossed his arms. _

"_So I contacted Miss. Fabray's sister and grandparents on the mother's side and unfortunately Miss Fabray's sister denied taking her in on the grounds of she couldn't support her financially; especially while being a university student. Her grandparents informed me that it's a really hard decision to say no, but if Miss Fabray wasn't in school it'd be a yes. They'd gladly pass the rights to you, so that Miss Fabray can finish her schooling at McKinley without having to move out of Ohio to stay with them. As for her grandparents on the father's side they refused to have any communication with their granddaughter in any form due to her sexual orientation." _

"_How did they even know of Quinn's sexual orientation?" Leroy asked. _

"_They didn't state how they knew; they just claimed they were informed. Shall we move onto the papers? If Miss Fabray is taken from Mrs. Fabray's custody; you are able to request legal guardianship in this case. However if you sign these papers, and Miss Fabray is still able to stay with her mother, these may not be useless. Miss Fabray may have a say in where she wants to stay and you could still fight for her." _

_Leroy nodded, "I'm well aware of that, I just would like them all taken care of so that she can stay with us; if needed." _

_The lawyer nodded, "Everything you need is in these forms and papers. If Mrs. Fabray isn't suitable, then you'll need these to prove that you've also become Quinn's legal guardians." _

"_Thank you Mr. Williamson." _

_..._

Quinn groaned and snuggled into the warmth that was coming from the person next to her. Their legs were tangled together and Quinn's arm was resting over Rachel's abdomen and Rachel's head was in the crook of Quinn's neck. The sun shone through the blinds, and curtains lighting up the room a little bit. It would've been a good day if it wasn't for the fact that the trail was today. Quinn's eyes slowly fluttered open and she yawned, wanting to go back to sleep. Rachel was still softly breathing, snoring just a little lightly; and Quinn didn't want to move because she didn't have the heart to wake her up. Her eyes adjusted more, and she blinked a few times to get use to the natural light. She took in how Rachel looked, beautiful with her hair in her face, and the way her lips were parted slightly in her sleep. She still held the after sex glow, and Quinn smiled at that. Rachel began to shift and she moaned softly as she moved closer to Quinn. The blonde smiled and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead which caused the diva's eyes to flutter open.

"Goodmorning." Rachel said her voice groggy and a bit scratchy from sleep.

"Morning." Quinn said in response. She pulled the girl closer and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you." Rachel said. She felt a bit sore, due to the events that took place the night before; after all it was her first time.

Quinn smiled and pecked her lips softly. Rachel smiled and gently connected their kiss, creating a soft and slow kiss between them. Suddenly a knock on the door caused them to jump apart. Rachel's eyes widened and it occurred to her that she was naked and in bed with her girlfriend. She wondered how quick she could get up and get dressed and decided to attempt it. She hurried out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her which caused Quinn to gasp as her naked body was touched by the cool air. The blonde grabbed a blanket and was quick to wrap herself up. The knock happened again and it was followed by a loud booming voice.

"Girls...are you awake?"

Quinn quickly stood as well and just as they were about to find their clothes from the night before, Leroy, who didn't receive a reply opened the door.

"Daddy!" Rachel said loudly, with a squeak. She stood there, like a deer caught in headlights and pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her tighter. Quinn held her blanket tighter as well and she blushed, but at the same time fought back a laugh.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" Leroy shouted, his eyes shifting from one girl to the other. He wanted to believe it wasn't what it looked like, but he took in the clothes on the floor, and the fact that they were only covered up due to blankets and sheets. Rachel was mortified and wanted to crawl into a hole, but Quinn-for some reason unknown to her-found it rather funny, but embarrassing all the same.

Rachel wasn't sure what to say so she turned to Quinn, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open in a shocked way. "I thought you locked it." She said in a hiss.

Quinn arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and hid a smirk, "there was a lock?"

"Yes!" Rachel said, with a stomp of her foot while making sure the sheet wasn't going to fall.

"Well, I didn't know that, and I was to...busy to think about that." Quinn said, and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and gently chewed on it.

Leroy sighed, and rolled his eyes and decided to grab their attention again. "Rachel Barbra Berry and Quinn Elizabeth Fabray!" he yelled. They both stilled and slowly turned to look at him. Quinn didn't think it was funny anymore and Rachel held her sheet tighter for comfort.

Hiram heard his husbands yell all the way downstairs and he knew something was going on; he slowly got up from the kitchen table and made his way upstairs. Once he got to his husband he froze and widened his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Hiram said, and then shook his head.

"What is going on here?" Hiram added.

Leroy turned to him, still angry. "What do you think is going on Hiram?"

The man deflated and allowed Leroy to take control.

"We can explain!" Rachel said, trying to defend herself but she knew she lost already.

"Don't you think they know what happened Rach?"

Rachel turned to look at Quinn and sent her a pointed glare, "Shut up Quinn, you are not helping." she snapped.

Quinn rolled her eyes and gently sat on the bed.

"Girls, you're in serious trouble. Rachel you know the rules, and you broke them. You both will be punished for this but right now you need to get ready for the trial or we'll be late." Leroy said, "Oh and also we're not done talking about this, we will continue this conversation later tonight." He added.

Both girls nodded and as soon as Leroy closed the door so they could get ready they let out a loud sigh.

"This is just lovely." Rachel said.

"Babe, just relax, there's more important things to focus on. Like the trial."

Rachel nodded, "That is very true Quinn. I'm going to go shower." She kept the blanket around her, left the room and headed towards her room and her bathroom.

...

Quinn sat in the court room, in a chair beside her lawyer who was assigned to her; her name was Mrs, Edwards. She was tall, had long blonde hair and was dressed in fancy black blouse and a black skirt, with matching heels. She organized the papers she needed on the table and Quinn sat there nervously playing with her fingers. Rachel, and the rest of the witnesses were seated close behind Quinn on a bench. Brittany and Rachel were seated there, along with Finn-her ex boyfriend and her current enemy; and that was to Quinn's surprise. She didn't want him there, but according to her lawyer Finn had been questioned due to the fact that he was around her house when they were dated and Finn had admitted to seeing some violent activity. Although Brittany was the one she ran to before she got involved with Rachel, Finn had also witnessed a few hard pushes and pushing around here or there. But normally he thought nothing of it. The cop who was called, the night Quinn got taken to the hospital was also there.

It was a small case; so it didn't require a jury; so the outcome of what was going to happen to Russell was up to just the judge. It only became a case like this, because Russell didn't plead guilty, in Russell's eyes he did nothing wrong, so they had to hold a court case with witnesses and the like.

Rachel whispered softly, "Quinn..." The blonde turned in her chair to look at Rachel while she did she realized the glee club, were all seated behind the witnesses, for moral support. "It'll be okay sweetie, I'm right here." Rachel added and Quinn just nodded, turned back around in her seat and blanked everything out. She became secluded in herself, she blanked what the judge was saying out, what the lawyers were saying out, and she just sat there with her mind unsure of what to think, so it was pretty much blank. She was pulled out of her head when the chair beside her; that belonged to her lawyer screeched. The blonde looked over at where her lawyer had gotten up and she swallowed thickly when she came back down to earth. Somehow she was so zoned out, busy blanking out the world that she didn't even realize that the lawyer had called up the first witness. Mrs. Edwards, the lawyer had called up the smaller witnesses first, which made Quinn assume that they were going from less important to most important. She looked up at Finn who was sitting there, beside the judge. He looked at her, and his eyes actually held sympathy in them; or so it seemed like it. Finn looked away from her and had gotten sworn under oath. He was nervous, and that was obvious but she still didn't trust him.

Mrs. Edwards was standing near the witness stand, she looked Finn in the eyes and he looked as if he was going to wet his pants. "Mr. Hudson, for the record can you please state your relationship to the victim?"

Finn cleared his throat and glanced at the lawyer. "We use to date; she's my ex-girlfriend."

Mrs. Edwards nodded and continued questioning him, "So does that mean you were over at the Fabray household a lot?"

"A little bit. I wasn't usually allowed over because they didn't want me there."

She nodded again, "When you were over at the Fabray house, did you see anything unusual between the victim and Mr. Fabray?"

Finn looked at Quinn, with almost an apologetic look. "He got her in trouble a lot, mostly for small things. Like not doing her homework before having me over or he'd yell at her if he walked in on us kissing. It was nothing major, but sometimes I saw him push her around; but it wasn't hard, or too bad." Finn looked smug as Rachel glared at him.

The lawyer wondered why she even questioned him, and why he claimed he was a witness in the first place. His information seemed pointless. "No further questions, your honour."

The judge nodded and looked at the defense lawyer, who sat beside Russell looking calm. The defense Lawyer, Mr. Torrance shook his head, thinking this witness was pointless. "We have no questions for this witness."

"Are you sure you don't have questions for me, we_ almost_ had a baby well until I found out it was Puck's baby and then I punched him. Oh, I was there when he kicked her out!" he said.

The judge looked at him, "Go sit down Mr. Hudson."

Finn sighed, "Oh come on, him kicking her out was voluble freak out story." He mumbled to himself as he got off the witness stand and walked back to his bench.

"Can the prosecution please present their next witness?" The judge said. The judge was an older woman who seemed emotionless in Quinn's eyes. If the blonde was being honest, the judge kind of freaked her out.

"We'd like to call Brittany S. Pierce to the stand."

Brittany looked at Santana from where she was seated, "Santana I'm scared." Santana who was seated somewhere behind her just whispered an "it will be okay".

Brittany headed up to the stand and she sat down nervously. She was sworn in, even though Brittany was confused by the whole process, however Santana had explained before they arrived to the court house that she couldn't lie on the stand, even though she wouldn't anyway.

"Miss Pierce, what's your relationship with Miss Fabray?" The lawyer had already talked to Brittany, in meetings before this and was aware she'd have to be a little unprofessional with her for her to understand what she was saying.

"We were friends since..." Brittany got quiet and then smiled, "Since San and I played in the sandbox and some kid stole this other girls toy. Santana pushed the kid out of the sandbox and then asked if Quinn was okay and gave her the toy back, we were friends ever since."

"So, Brittany when did you first find out that Mr, Fabray was hurting Quinn?"

"He pushed her really hard when I was over once."

"Is that all you've ever seen him do?"

Brittany nodded, "we were little-well more little then we are now, and I saw him push her really hard. It looked like it hurt and Quinn has called me every time he did something since then. He'd hurt her and then she'd sneak out and come to my house for the night because she told me once that she felt safe with me. A while ago she came over after he hurt her wrist and my dad had to bandage it for her. I never saw any marks or bruises but I hugged her sometimes, and she'd be in a lot of pain. I even offered her one of my stuffed ducks when she had come over once, but this was when Quinn was beginning to think stuffed animals were childish. I think we were 12 and then she slept with the ducky the duck that night anyway."

"You're honour the witness is getting off topic." The defense said.

The judge just smiled, "The witness is still answering; I'll allow it."

"The night Quinn had hurt her wrist; did she tell you exactly what happened?"

"She told me a little bit, not a lot. Quinn is a closed book; she didn't like to talk about what was happening to her. But when she came over, I always knew. She knew I knew...I think. So it was one of those things, you know, when you don't need to tell them, because they already know how it got hurt. Like Rachel and Quinn don't need to tell me their sweet lady kisses turned into sweet lady moans last night because I just know when they've had sex. So they know they don't need to tell me."

Mrs. Edwards had to fight back a laugh and keep her composure. Brittany was an amusement for her. Quinn and Rachel's eyes widened and the blonde was completely stunned; Rachel on the other hand let her words get free, "How the...she amazes me."

Santana just shrugged and smiled. "She's good."

"Did Quinn ever show up at your house with more injuries then just her wrist?"

"Probably, she didn't show me them, but I knew she had bruises everywhere because it always hurt her when I hugged her. Are we done yet? Because I have to go to the bathroom and Lord Tubbington has an appointment."

Mrs. Edwards gave Brittany a soft smile, "We're not quite done, the defense has to ask you some questions now." She looked at the defense lawyer, "You're witness."

Russell's lawyer got up from his seat and walked over to Brittany with a sly smile. "Worst part of the job, dealing with dense and stupid people". He mumbled to himself. He thought nobody noticed but the judge raised her eyebrow and Santana clenched her jaw.

"Oh you didn't just call my girl stupid!" Santana tried to get up from her seat, but of all people Rachel had to keep her down; which was hard because Rachel was sitting in front of her, so she had to turn around and hold her down by her arm. Which proved difficult because Santana was much stronger then her. "Brittany is not dumb; if anyone's dumb it's you for representing such a disgusting human being!" Santana yelled, earning a warning glare from the judge. The lawyer straightened out his suit as if nothing affected him and he sent Santana a small smirk.

Santana pushed Rachel away from her and managed to stand up. "Watch it up-tight lawyer dude, because I will go all Lima heights on your ass."

"Santana sit down." Rachel said firmly, "do you want to get kicked out?"

Santana sent Rachel a glare and the diva raised a challenging eyebrow. She had been taking lessons from Quinn, at least that's what Santana thought. "If you get kicked out, you won't be here for Brittany."

"But he-"

"Order in the court!" The judge said, cutting Santana off. "This is your first warning." She looked directly at Santana and then looked back at Brittany and the defense lawyer. She sent him a nod and he took in a deep breath, puffing out his chest a little bit.

"If Mr. Fabray had hurt Quinn's wrist, why wasn't it reported?" He said, brushing down his tie.

Brittany looked at Santana and the Latina sent her a smile. "It was obvious that Quinn was scared, she also didn't want anyone to know. I think Quinn wanted to look strong and not weak so she didn't want anyone to notice or find out. Quinn's always been like that ever since me and San knew her. She doesn't like to show when something is wrong."

"If you father supposedly wrapped up Quinn's wrist, why didn't he report it, or ask her what was wrong?"

"My daddy asked what was wrong, and Quinn didn't want him to know. So she told him that she fell-or something like that. My dad believed her."

The lawyer tried to hide a satisfied smile, "So miss Fabray lies?"

Brittany shook her head a lot "No, she was just scared. Quinn is one of the most honest people I know. She says stuff even when it hurts, which isn't nice but its Quinn."

Russell's lawyer seemed to falter for a second, and he cleared his throat. "No more questions your honor."

Mrs. Edwards got up and dismissed Brittany from the stand. The blonde hurried back down to her seat and sat down beside Santana, instead of her original seat. Normally she would have to return to her witness seat but she buried herself in Santana and nobody had the heart to remove her.

"The prosecution calls Officer Clarkson to the stand." Mrs. Edwards said and awaited him to take his seat at the witness stand.

The officer was sworn under oath and he straightened his posture, his chest puffed out a little bit.

"Officer Clarkson, when you got called to the Fabray house what was it that you saw, and please describe the incident."

"When I first got to the house, I saw Miss Fabray's friend holding her wrist, as if she had been hurt. She ran over to me, freaking out and began telling me everything. She suggested I call an ambulance unit, so I did, unsure why. They showed up, and looked at her wrist while I knocked on the door. No one answered, and I could hear some yelling and a scream inside. I broke down the door, while my partner called the rest of the squad. It seemed fishy so we called for back-up. When I had gotten in the house it was suddenly silent, I missed the incident but saw Miss Fabray laying down on the ground, in very bad shape. She was bruised up and was unconscious, so I immediately yelled for the paramedics. Mr. Fabray had been standing over her. I took Mr. Fabray into custody because it seemed obvious to me and my squad that he had been the cause for the fall. Miss Fabray looked as if she had been pushed, or possibly dragged down the stairs."

"You said Miss Berry, Quinn's friend had an injured wrist as well as Quinn being injured?"

"Miss Berry, when reporting what had happened to us, claimed Mr. Fabray pulled her out of the house resulted in a painful wrist, it wasn't a serious injury. But when we placed that together with Miss. Berry's statements, and how we caught Mr. Fabray we brought him into custody."

"So it seems Mr. Fabray could have been violet to people, and not just Miss Fabray."

"That could be quite possible, ma'am." The officer said.

Mrs. Edwards nodded and walked away. She looked at the defense and gave him a nod, "You're witness."

The lawyer got up and once again, looked smug. It was clear that he was cocky. Quinn took in a few deep breaths, hearing everything was making it hard for her. She didn't want to be there, and she didn't want to relive it all in her head, which was starting to happen.

"You say that it was obvious that Russell hurt Miss Fabray, but what made you so sure of this. How do you know that Quinn didn't just fall down the stairs and Russell was simply trying to be a caring dad and rush to her aide?"

"It was clear to me, even though I am not a paramedic or a doctor, I could tell her bruises were caused by blunt trauma, and not just the falling down the stairs kind. Also Mr. Fabray looked guilty, and the expression on his face was pure disgust and hate. He also was intoxicated and he had his foot raised as if he was about ready to kick Miss Fabray, when she was down. He was definitely not a concerned father."

"Is it possible his foot was just raised because he had been walking down the steps, and was stepping down the bottom step?" The lawyer said. Rachel was sure that she could see the sweat beading on his forehead. Rachel smirked at that, knowing that the lawyer was aware that he wasn't doing as well as he expected in the case.

"That definitely is impossible seen as Mr. Fabray was already off the steps and standing right over his daughter, on the floor." The cop held onto a smartass tone.

"No further questions." Russell's lawyer said, and then walked away.

Quinn took in a deep breath from where she was sitting. It was her turn soon, and she knew it. That made her emotions worse. Hearing everything made her want to break down in tears, it wasn't fair that she even had to be there. In her opinion her dad should just be locked away and not be able to fight for his freedom. She felt broken-hearted, because Russell just sat there, denying he did anything wrong and the worst part for her was that she knew in his mind, he most likely thought he didn't do anything wrong. The blonde rubbed her sweaty hands on her skirt, and bit her bottom lip in nervousness. The only people left to be called up to the stand were her and Rachel; and that made her want to crawl into a small, dark, black hole and never come back out.

...

Rachel sat at the stand and looked at Mrs. Edwards who had just asked her a question, that question being 'what is your relationship with the victim' she never took a law class but she knew if she told them, the defense would use it against her it was that simple, but she was under oath and took in a deep breath.

"Quinn and I are in a romantic relationship." Rachel said, looking at her girlfriend.

"How long have you known the victim Miss. Berry?"

"Since freshman year, but we didn't get close until quite recently."

Mrs. Edwards nods and continues, "So you are close to the victim, how did you find out that Mr. Fabray was hurting her?"

"Quinn is a closed book, and it takes a lot to open her up. But it was Brittany who actually came to me at first. She didn't tell me what happened, but Brittany had let it slip that Mr. Fabray had moved back home and Quinn was unhappy. Brittany seemed scared, as if Quinn was in danger. I made it my personal mission to get closer to Quinn after I found that out. Quinn always had a certain..." Rachel struggled with a word. "...vibe about her and that vibe is what made me crush on her in the first place, but even before Britt mentioned anything, I knew that her vibe had gone down and she seemed different. Just looking at her made me feel depressed, I could tell something bad was going on with her. The last time I had seen her that lost was when she was pregnant."

Rachel stopped and took in a deep breath, Mrs. Edwards sent her a nod signaling it was okay for her to continue.

"Quinn managed to let me closer to her, after years of attempting to be her friend, and I was happy to finally be close to her. I had already fallen for her, I've been in love with her since freshman year, and it killed me to see her so depressed. I kept trying to get Quinn to open up and eventually she came to me, but it was slowly and she told me everything it parts. Quinn didn't know that I had already pieced everything together; I didn't confront her because I wanted her to come to me. She started by telling me her dad moved back home, and she was about to tell me he hurt her but my parents coming home had caused her to close back up. I found out he had been hurting her that same night when I walked upstairs to my room and she had been changing. I caught a glimpse of her, and was shocked when I saw the bruises. She then explained everything, and I was worried about her. The bruises Mr. Fabray had given her looked like they needed medical attention, but it was clear to me Quinn wouldn't allow that."

Mrs. Edwards said, "You managed to answer a few other questions I had, but I would like to know, what exactly happened the night-"

Rachel straightened her posture. "Quinn and I had returned to her parents house to grab her belongings, she had been staying at my house because she felt safer there; I always found it odd that her parents never contacted us to make sure their kid was okay, or even tried to find out where she was." Rachel began, cutting the lawyer off.

"Quinn didn't expect them to come home so soon, we thought we'd have more time to get her things before her dad got home. We had been trying to avoid him, because she was scared of him and for her safety. When Mr. Fabray came home he heard us and we had no idea what to do. I tried to stand up for Quinn when he started yelling, but he didn't want me in his house. He thinks that since my dad's are gay that we're toxic people or something, or that I'd make Quinn gay, or that's how I view it. However Quinn was gay long before her and I became romantically involved, she just didn't want to admit it. I'll admit, I understand why Quinn is scared of him, because I was even scared of him that night."

"Objection, the witness is talking too much and is getting off topic your honor." The defense said.

The judge looked at Rachel and then at the defense, she was about to open her mouth when Rachel beat her to it.

"Excuse me Sir, but I do not talk too much or ramble, I simply voice my opinions and everything I say leads up to a point, I just think things should be told in more detail sometimes. How will you get the full story, if you don't let me talk about it, the way I want to?"

The defense slowly stood up and crossed his arms. "You're out of order."

Rachel straightened her back and stared pointedly at the lawyer, "No, you're out of order."

The judge cleared her throat, and tried not to crack a smile because Rachel was quite amusing. "Miss Berry that is your first warning in disrupting the court room, two more and I will have to kick you out. Please get the point, and spare us some of the unrelated detail."

"He was out of order first." She mumbled and then sighed, "Fine, back to the events that occurred that night. Mr. Fabray kicked me out of the house; he grabbed my wrist area and dragged me out. He then slammed the door in my face. I thought Quinn would be okay long enough to hurry out of the house, but when she didn't come out for a bit, I knew she wasn't or suspected it. I called the cops, because I couldn't do anything seen as Mr. Fabray locked me out, and as much as I looked and tried I couldn't really find a way in without making it obvious, so I called the cops because I couldn't let anything happen to my girlfriend."

"So to confirm, he hurt you as well?" Mrs. Edwards asked to confirm it.

"Technically yes, it hurt but it wasn't serious, and the pain went away at a fair pace."

Mrs. Edwards had no further questions, "Thank you, your witness." She said to the defense. He nodded and slowly got up, straightened his tie once again. Rachel couldn't help but think that he was a stuffy, rotten guy for defending a creep like Russell Fabray.

Rachel folded her hands and rested them on the stand in front of her. "I am not talking to him, unless he can discuss this with the respect I deserve." Rachel said, in a diva like tone. Quinn had been sitting there with wide eyes since Rachel had gone out of order the first time; she was just hoping this wouldn't count as her second warning. Quinn looked up at Rachel, who glanced at her.

"Watch it." Quinn mouthed and it caused Rachel to roll her eyes.

Quinn bit her bottom lip, and awaited the judge's response to the diva.

"Miss Berry, I'm afraid you do not have a choice in the matter. Do not make me give you a second warning."

The diva sighed, defeated.

"Ms. Berry let me start off by saying, you're in a relationship with the victim, which if I'm not mistaken means you care about her deeply. How do we know that you're not lying for her, and that your opinions and story on the events, aren't biased and effected by your romantic involvement?"

"First off, I try to avoid lying; also I am under oath so I assure you I wouldn't be stupid enough to lie to you. Secondly, I may be biased because I love Quinn, and I may stand up for those I love, but if she was ever in the wrong I wouldn't be afraid to tell her, and she is not in the wrong in this case sir."

The defense sighed, hating Rachel. He wanted to choke her up, but he was realizing with this one it would be hard and difficult.

"If you knew Mr. Fabray was physically harming the victim, why did it take you so long to seek help and call the cops all because of an incident you claim has happened?"

"I did seek help. I went to her best friend Santana, in hope she would know what to do, and that didn't work as well as I hoped it would. It was hard to seek help for Quinn, when Quinn barely even wanted my help. I would've called the cops earlier, but I had no evidence to back me up. The only reason I called the cops that night was because I knew she was in trouble, and I couldn't have something bad happen to her, I just couldn't."

"So let me get this straight, you never called the cops when you found out what he was supposedly doing to the victim, because you had no evidence, but now you're sitting before us, with no solid evidence either."

"I may not have solid proof, like a photo or a video but I will always be there for Quinn, and I'm up here fighting for her because no child deserves to be abused by their parent." Rachel cleared her dry throat and looked at him, "Let me ask you this, if you had kids, wouldn't a case like this choke you up? Do you even have a heart, because if so why are defending a rat like Russell Fabray?"

"Objection." The defense said.

"Miss Berry, please focus on the questions, or I will be forced to give you a second warning."

Quinn looked up at the stand, she was now holding back tears and she was trying to hide her vulnerability but it wasn't working. "Rachel, please stop..." Quinn said, loud enough for people to hear it. Her quivering voice was obvious to most and the court room went silent for a little bit, "Please don't get yourself kicked out, because I need you..." The blonde muttered, and the defense rolled his eyes and ignored Quinn.

The young, defense attorney sighed heavily at Rachel, growing fed up with her. He had a short temper as it was and Rachel got under his skin. "I have no further questions your honor." He said with gritted teeth. He stormed back to his seat and plopped down in it. Rachel sat there with a satisfied smirk.

...

Quinn stood there, she had gotten up out of her seat when she was called to the stand but she felt glue to where she stood up. She didn't want to go up there, and she was already breaking down. She knew if she went up there, she'd lose it completely.

"Miss Fabray, please make your way to the stand." The judge said, it had been almost 5 minutes since they had called her up.

"Please give her time." Rachel said, the brunette slowly got up and made her way over to Quinn. The judge stayed silent for now and watched the two girls. Rachel reached out and pulled Quinn into a hug, who went limp against her girlfriend.

"Baby, it'll be okay. Just try and compose yourself, I know it's hard but I promise I will be there with you when we go home and I'll let you cry for as long as you need. We need to win this case Quinn, just focus on me the whole time and I promise, it'll be okay. I love you."

"I-I love you too." Quinn said before burying her head in Rachel's shoulder. Rachel rubbed her back a little bit and it was too soon for her, when Quinn pulled out of her embrace. The blonde gave her a sad glance and then walked up to the stand. She was sworn under oath and Mrs. Edwards was quick to start her questioning.

"Miss Fabray, I know this is hard but I need you to tell me everything that had happened, the night the police arrested your father."

Quinn took in a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "To be honest, I don't remember a lot of it because I have forced myself not to." Her voice wavered and she was already close to tears. "Rachel basically told you why we were there, and the story as to what happened in her prospective. Basically, once Rachel was thrown out, he started yelling at me and criticizing Rachel and myself." Quinn swallowed thickly again, "I said something to set him off, and well I must have because that's what it always seemed like. I wanted to stand up for myself, and I also wanted to get out of the house. So I tried both. My dad was drunk and I'd like to believe it happened all those times because of the alcohol but I believe that he is just a cruel man. Eventually I found myself being pushed and these parts are like shattered glass in my memory. I remember seeing him, and knowing he pushed me which caused me to tumble down them. I was in too much pain, halfway down the stairs and then everything went dark." She kept it short and sweet.

Mrs. Edwards asked her about the other times he had hurt her and Quinn explained everything. From the first time he ever pushed her, to the first time he slapped her, and then she took them back to the stair incident. Rachel had to hold back her own tears, and by the time Quinn was done talking, a few tears strolled down the blonde's perfect porcelain skin.

"I have no other questions." Mrs. Edwards said, Quinn had explained everything and she also felt bad because the blonde was sitting up on the stand, about to break down.

The defense got up, and looked at Quinn, "You say your father was drunk when he hurt you, most of the time he had been. Isn't it possible that his so called abuses were caused by being under the influence?"

"Drunk or not he should've never hit me; also he wasn't always drunk just most of the time." Quinn felt a tear slide down her cheek.

The defense cleared his throat, "Now, you claim he hurt you, but why is it only you. Why didn't he ever go after your mom or your sister?"

Quinn took in a deep shaky breath, "I am not sure if he had gone after them, but I know he targeted me because I wasn't perfect like my sister, or obedient like my mom. I also was gay, and in love with Rachel and he knew that- so he punished me for it."

"If he punished you for being with Ms. Berry, why didn't you just stop seeing the girl, so that he wouldn't hurt you Miss. Fabray, seems kind of foolish to put yourself at risk, and makes this seem like a waste of time."

Quinn choked back a sob, more tears had began to trail down her cheeks, "I-I did what he told me to do once, and stayed away from her, but it got to hard and I fell in love with her. Besides," Quinn took in another deep breath and rubbed her red puffy eyes, "even if I had stayed away from her he would have still beaten me for being gay."

"Then why not just hide that you were gay Miss Fabray, or make the choice not to be."

"It isn't a choice!" Quinn snapped.

Mrs. Edwards stood up and glanced at the judge, "Objection, relevance."

Quinn began to sob on the stand and she allowed herself to finally break down. Rachel tensed in her seat and began to get up, but she stopped herself when the Judge gave her a look and shook her head.

"That will be all." The judge said.

Quinn ran off of the witness stand and out of the court room, "Miss Fabray!" the judge said after her.

Rachel sighed and got up and followed her girlfriend. She looked around when she entered the hall and sighed when she couldn't see her. The brunette followed her gut and walked outside of the court house. She hurried over to Quinn, who had been sitting on the steps with her head in her hands, and her elbows resting on her knees.

"Baby..." Rachel whispered and walked over to her girlfriend. She slowly sat down and pulled the other girl into her, "It'll be okay."

The blonde buried her face in Rachel's chest, unable to speak. She continued to cry, and Rachel held her close while rubbing soft circles on her back.

The court house door slowly opened and the sound caught Rachel's attention. Santana and Brittany stood there, and looked at the diva.

"Is she going to be okay?" Brittany asked, concerned about her friend.

"Eventually." Rachel answered. "Why are you guys out here?"

"They're deciding on the verdict now, so it's just a fucking waiting game at this point." Santana said.

Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn closer. She had never seen Quinn break down this much, or this hard-especially in public.

...

It had taken a while for them to come to a verdict. As Quinn sat there, barely recovered from her breakdown, she looked at the Judge and then at her dad on the other side of the room. The court room was loud, because everyone was talking and debating what the outcome would be. The judge looked at Quinn, and then looked at the whole court room.

"Order in the court!" The judge said which caused everyone to become silent. The judge looked at the Jury and sighed, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Quinn looked at her dad; her eyes grew cold and empty as she stared at him. She loved her dad, but she felt hate rise into her gut, and it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"We have your honour."

"How do you find the defendant?" The judge asked.

Quinn clenched her jaw, and took in a deep breath; this was the moment she had dreaded. She kept the deep breath inside, and held it.

"We find the defendant, Russell Fabray guilty."

Quinn released the breath she had been holding and the room began to spin, she closed her eyes to try and relax. The stress didn't sit well with her and she took in a few deep breaths, trying hard not to faint.

...

The blonde sat on the steps in front of the court house once again, her eyes focused on anything before her. Rachel drew small circles on her girlfriends back as she attempted to relax Quinn. The blonde's muscles began to unwind and Rachel smiled at that.

"I told you it'd be okay." Rachel whispered. Quinn still stared in front of her, and didn't respond. Rachel could tell her girlfriend was numb and she hated it.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat got both girls' attention.

"Quinnie, can we talk?" Judy Fabray asked, as she walked down the steps and stood in front of Quinn on the ground.

Quinn looked up at her mom, with icy eyes. "No."

"Quinnie please, I don't want us to be like this."

Quinn laughed, but it wasn't a nice laugh. "You don't care, you chose this. If you would have stopped him, or said something...I knew you knew mom, and you didn't help me. You just stood there and let it happen. He could have killed me, and you didn't give a shit," Quinn spat.

Judy looked down at the ground. She looked guilty and ashamed but Quinn didn't care.

"Quinnie, I tried standing up for you one night, and he hit me too. I was scared of your father to be honest; I didn't know exactly what to do to help you."

Quinn stood to her feet, causing Rachel to get up and stand beside her. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to see you again." Quinn said, before walking down the stairs and pushing past Judy. Rachel followed her girlfriend, shocked at how fast the blonde was walking. When they arrived at the car Quinn leaned against it and looked at the girl who owned her heart.

"I love you." Quinn blurted out, while she looked Rachel in the eyes.

Rachel smiled and grabbed Quinn's belt loops and pulled her own body against the blonde's. "I love you too. I'm sorry all of this had to happen."

Quinn pecked Rachel's lips, "It's not your fault, but thanks for being here with me."

"You're welcome Quinn; I will always be there for you."

...

_**A/N**_: Finn was only there for comic relief. Also sorry for the mistakes, I didn't feel like reading it over because it was really long, and it took me a long time to write this chapter as is.


	26. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**10 years later**_

Quinn sat on her bed, in the big bedroom that sometimes felt way to empty even when Rachel was in it, because of how large it was. The whole house was large, thanks to her photography career and Rachel's stardom on Broadway. The blonde looked down at her wedding band, and began to fiddle with it nervously. They had been married since their third year of College, Quinn had been the one to propose and Rachel tackled Quinn that day, and said yes by making love to her. It had been perfect, and they had been happily married since. As the blonde stared down at her ring, she got sucked into her thoughts; she looked back up from her ring and glanced at one of her picture frames resting on her dresser. The picture was of Rachel, Quinn, Judy, Leroy and Hiram on their wedding day. Quinn had reconnected with her mother, it took a while but it had happened none the less.

"Sweetie, is it time yet?" Rachel asked loudly from inside the bathroom, which was connected to their bedroom. The blonde had no idea; she hadn't looked at the clock since Rachel had gone in there. Her eyes lifted from the picture and glanced over at the clock.

"It's time." Quinn said softly.

Rachel nervously came out of the bathroom, holding the pregnancy test in her hand. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other softly. When they chose to get pregnant it had taken a lot of convincing, because Quinn was afraid she'd turn out like her dad, but Rachel knew better. They had decided Rachel would be the one to carry, and the diva was okay with that because she claimed she needed a break from the spotlight. They had gone the old fashion technology way, simply with a sperm donor, and Rachel's egg. Quinn was more than okay with it; she thought that even if the kid didn't have her DNA it'd still be her kid.

Rachel sat down on the bed and gently grabbed Quinn's arm and placed it around her, "I can't look." Rachel mumbled.

Quinn chuckled and kissed her wife's forehead, "let do it together."

Rachel nodded and on the count of three they both looked down and happiness filled their hearts.

"We're having a baby!" Rachel yelled, with excitement.

"Oh my god..." Quinn said, and swallowed thickly.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and looked at her wife, "Baby, shouldn't you be a little happier about this?"

"Rach, I'm happy. I am. I just..." She looked at Rachel and leaned her forehead against the brunette's. "I don't want to be like him."

"Quinn Fabray you will never be like your father, you're far from it."

Quinn licked her lips and looked into Rachel's eyes, "I know, I just want you to know that I'll be a better parent, better than he ever was."

"I have no doubt in my mind Quinn." Rachel whispered, before connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

...

**A/N:** thank you all for reading this story, I hope I left it on a good note and didn't give it a bad ending. The story had gone on a while and needed to be wrapped up. I am currently working on a new fanfiction (that's one of the reason's I didn't update this one in so long) it's a Faberry one, but it's different from anything I've ever written, and it's my first huge future Faberry Fic (besides a sequal I once wrote). It's also in my opinion the best one I have written so far but unfortunately it'll be a while till I upload it because unlike this one, I'm going to have it all written and complete before I begin to upload it, so that updates aren't as sparse and very close together, but are still there to keep you hanging on ;). Anyway thank you for all your support, and thank you for reading and enjoying my work. :)


End file.
